Torn
by Escritor
Summary: The train ride to Hogwart's is suddenly not-so-grand when Herms and Harry are kidnapped! When Gin & Draco look for them, does something form? Lots of drama! GWDM, HGRW. Fires, Love, a bad Harry, Ginny & Draco..RR! RR! ComPleTeD
1. Saved From The Flames

**Torn**

By: Liz and Rita (aka Magicalkitten2 and Mystified Providence)

**A/N**: This is the first story Liz and I have written together, please remember to review!

_**Chapter One**_

_**Saved From The Flames**_

**Ding Dong**

Hermione ran down the stairs two at a time, and threw open the door to see Ron and Harry, smiles across their faces. "Aahh!" She squealed with delight. She engrossed them both into deep hugs, and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. She noticed the blush that spread across Ron's face as she did this, and how Harry shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. Hermione tried to ignore it best she could, however, telling herself she was just imagining them looking her up and down. She knew she had really grown into herself this past summer, developing feminine curves and such. She had even gotten her hair under control...but they couldn't be checking her out...they were her BEST friends! Rolling her eyes and shaking away her thoughts, she said, "So, guys, are you gonna stand there all day or are we going to get going?" Ron and Harry snapped out of it, muttering things like "Oh, yeah, sure" and "Hmm...what?". They helped her with her trunk, placing it in the trunk of Mr. Weasly's new car. She waved politely at Ron's father, as she turned to give her mother and father a large hug goodbye. During the car ride, Hermione **swore** she saw Harry and Ron staring at her. She grumbled, "If I turn around and you're staring at me, you're both walking the way home." Immediately she felt the stares go away. Mr. Weasly chuckled at Hermione's threat, as he glanced into the rearview mirror just in time to watch the boys avert their eyes. The rest of the ride was driven mostly in silence, with the occasional, "So what have you been up to?".

Finally, they reached the burrow. Hermione was looking forward to the attention being off her. When they landed, Mrs. Weasly was standing by the front door. "Hermione, darling! You look so...grown up!" Hermione knew Mrs. Weasly was just being kind, but she couldn't help grumble and wish people would just stop _looking_ at her like that. She was still the same Hermione Granger, why couldn't they **stop**. She was glad when Ginny came to greet her, Gin seemed to be the only one who didn't care about her 'womanly changes'. Instead, she talked like a motorboat. "Oh, wow! I missed you, Herms! I have **SO** much to tell you! Like, first, George taught me to ride a broom! See this mark," she said, pointing to her elbow, "I fell off the broom! Not something to be proud of, but I actually got off the ground so I fell! Oh, and I bugged Ron all summer, that's typical. So, anyway, how was your summer?".

Hermione grinned, "Oh typical. I studied, and hung out with some muggle friends at the mall and clubs. Have you done _your_ homework, Ginny?".

"Are you kidding me?" Ginny replied. "'Course! Mum had to threaten me with a hot frying pa--" Ginny stopped short when she saw Mrs. Weasly glaring at her. "Oh, hi, mum!"

Hermione laughed, knowing Mrs. Weasly could never truly get angry with her baby girl. Ron and Harry had already made themselves comfortable around the kitchen table. She smiled at the two warmly, and joined them. She didn't know where she would be without the two of them. When she saw Ron's ears blush and Harry push his glasses up though they hadn't fallen off, she had a pretty good guess of where she would be without them.

Fred and George stampeded down the stairs, stopping with one step left, when they saw Hermione. "Hermione, Hermione!" Fred said in a friendly tone. "Hiya, Fred. Long time no see?"

"VERY long time, I suppose.." George said looking at Hermione. Fred nudged him in the ribs.

Hermione felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she lowered her eyes, was George _suggesting_ something? "How's the joke shop doing?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, fine. Great, actually, thanks for asking." When Fred caught a glimpse of Ron's face, he burst out in laughter. It was as red as the strawberries in Mrs. Granger's pie, pleading not to embarrass him. When George saw him, he pointed, doubling over in laughter.

Hermione turned her head to look at Ron, he was so red she could barely contain her laughter, "Ron, I don't believe you had a sunburn when we entered the house. Is something wrong?"

She touched his hand lightly in a concerned gesture, she hadn't seen him this red in years...

"Fine, He-Hermione," his voice cracked with embarrassment. He mentally stabbed himself and promised he'd never blush **AGAIN**, then he saw her hand and his promise was broken. Harry looked at Ron and pushed up his glasses, refusing to laugh, knowing that could happen to him at any given moment.

Hermione was feeling more then a bit silly, what were they so excited over? She sent them each one more smile, and ran up to Ginny's bedroom, hoping to get a bit of peace from the eyes of guys.

Ginny and Hermione had so many memories, so many laughs. They've been through everything together, and shared all their secrets. Ginny was about to tell Hermione something juicy about Ron, when Ginny's face became like a deer in headlights. "What is it, Gin?"  
  
Hermione felt as though she wanted to scream, throw up, and die, or possibly do all three at the same time. Hermione turned her eyes to where Ginny was looking, you see earlier that summer Ginny had learned this fantastic spell that made it so she could see right through her door, much like a two way window. Of course, none of the boys knew Ginny had done this, and didn't know that if they were in the hall, they were most likely being watched. What had shocked the girls so terribly was there in the hallway was a naked Harry Potter, shouting for Fred and George to give him back his towel and clothes.

Hermione's mouth hung open, wishing she didn't have to see that. She couldn't look away, however, and wished this were all on camera. Muggles had this great show, 'Funniest Home Videos'.... this would win for sure.

"I'm not sure I'll ever be the same again," Ginny said in all seriousness.

"Poor Gin," Hermione joked, "Still like Harry?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I **LOVE** HIM NOW!" The girls' laughter filled the house, and downstairs in the kitchen Mrs. Weasly shook her head, pretending to be upset but really just being happy the girls were having fun." Hermione wondered what Harry would say if he found out she had seen him naked. Agreeing with Ginny, they decided it would remain a secret. He'd never have to know that everyone saw him...

The girls skipped dinner, deciding it would just be to embarrassing to look Harry in the eye right now. Before they knew it, they were both sleeping. Their slumber didn't last for long though, they soon woke up coughing as smoke filled their lungs.

"Ginny," Hermione choked, shaking Ginny, "wake up! There's a fire!" Ginny sat up in her bed immediately, and her eyes grew wide. "We have to get out of here!" Hermione yelled.

"I know!" They both got out of bed and tried to open the door, but the doorknob burnt their hands and Ginny started crying. "I'm..I'm too young to die!" Hermione shoved the door many times, but it wouldn't open. "We have to scream," she ordered. "On the count of three! One, two, three!" Their piercing screams rang through the whole neighborhood, but nothing happened right away. Hermione, the smart and resourceful one, wasn't feeling smart OR resourceful, just scared. They screamed again, and heard a noise outside.

They watched the door begin to splinter as something rammed into it repeatedly. The girls instinctively backed up as the door burst off the hinges. A tall shadowy figure was seen looming in the doorway, the light of the fire silhouetting the persons image.

The dark person (whom Hermione nor Ginny could clearly see) picked up Hermione with much difficulty and made it clear for Ginny to go on his back. Ginny had a clear thought of who it was, but decided Hermione would figure it out on her own eventually. The shadowy figure carried them out of the room, trying to find a good exit. Hermione was in such shock that she fainted, and by the time she came to, the house was in flames, and charms were being set on the house to protect it. Ron and Harry surrounded Hermione. "Oh my word.." she said, staring at the smoldering house that was once the Burrow. Ginny was in her mom's arms, and Mr. Weasly just stood there, mouth agape.

Hermione coughed a bit, her mouth was dry and itchy from the smoke, as were her eyes. She took a deep breath of fresh air and asked timidly, "Who saved me?"

Ron started to say something, but changed his mind. Hermione got close to his face and whispered, "Ronald Weasly, if you saved my life I have a right to know."

Ron looked around nervously, "I heard you scream...Harry was getting Pig, Hedwig and Crookshanks out...the door was locked...I'm...really glad you're okay Herms"

Hermione smiled and hugged him tight. She was _going_ to kiss him on the cheek, but this shade of red looked good on Ron, no need to make it magenta. "That was for saving me." She then looked at Harry (who was lifting up his glasses) and hugged him as well. "And that was for saving Crookshanks."

"Uuhh..No problem, Herms..." both boys muttered.

Now the question was, who started the fire? The question was quickly answered when she glanced up and saw the Dark Mark and the Malfoy's Trademark Slytherin Snake hovering above the burrow. She chuckled darkly, thinking about how disappointed Voldemort would be when he found out his dark mark had been put up and no one had had the decency to die.

Hermione nudged Ron and tilted her head towards the dark figure. Ron's face turned red, except with anger and not embarrassment. His palms turned into fists, and he started breathing heavily. "Why I aughta.."

"Don't, Ron. Don't." Hermione tried to figure out why now, of all times, Lucius would try to set fire to the burrow, and one answer rang in her head. _I was visiting_.

She put her head in her hands and sobbed. "It's all my fault! You know how much the Malfoy's hate mudbloods! He must have known I was coming!" Ron rubbed her back to keep her cool, and Harry held her hand. "I doubt that's why, Herms," Harry said gently. "He hates mudbloods almost as much as he hates Ron. (Sorry, Ron.)"

Hermione shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks, "But it IS my fault Harry...even though they don't like the Weaslys...they hate mudbloods more! If I hadn't visited, the wouldn't have bothered! They were just killing two birds with one stone!"

"Don't blame yourself Hermione, if it wasn't us, it would have been someone else...and they might not have made it." Ron interjected as he took the opportunity to comfort Hermione, gathering her up in his arms protectively. She sobbed in his shoulder, imaging how much pleasure Lucius Malfoy, aka biggest scum on the face of the earth, was getting.

"Oh, you 3, calm down and look at the house," Mr. Weasly said, pointing to the house. It was perfected, other than a large brown spot at the ceiling. "That'll be fixed, too."

"How--? Oh, my!" Hermione smiled, happy that everyone would be going back to normal except for Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who would have to torture and / or kill Draco Malfoy when they got to school.

The heads of the Weasly Clan (aka Mr. and Mrs. Weasly) lead the frightened teenagers back into the house. The found that it was still quite warm inside, but other then that, it was as if there hadn't been a fire at all. Mr. Weasly exchanged some words with a wizard fire marshal, thought the teens couldn't hear what was being said. Mrs. Weasly gave them all a stern look, and sent the up to bed.

Ginny and Hermione laid down, and though Ginny fell asleep right away, Hermione couldn't. What if Hermione didn't come today? What if Ron hadn't saved her? **What if?** Without thinking, Hermione got up and tapped on Ron's bedroom door. Ron answered and said, "Hermione? What are you doing?" Hermione replied, embarrassed, "Couldn't sleep."

Ron gave her a lopsided grin, "Come on in Herms...Harry's asleep but I can wake him up if you want me too..."

"No that's okay..."

Hermione perched at the very edge of Ron's bed, as an awkward silence descended upon them. "Ron, thanks again for saving me," she said, looking into his eyes. He blushed and looked away. "Don't mention it." Hermione tried to think of something to say to break the silence, but Ron ruined it.

"You've changed."

"Excuse me?"

"You've," he said pointing up and down, "changed."

"I'm quite aware of that, thank you very much!" Hermione snapped. She couldn't _believe_ how insensitive he could be at times, he could be **so** thick!

"Bloody hell, Hermione! Did I say that out loud?" Ron slapped himself on the forehead.

"Yeah, you did, Ron," she said while getting up to go for the door.

"Sorry! I'm a bit groggy. When I'm groggy it's almost as bad as a truth potion."

"Oh. Better not speak then, I don't feel like hearing all your dirty secrets."

"Not all my secrets are dirty ones Hermione." Ron stated, his eyes filled with a passion Hermione had not seen there before.


	2. A Happy Ron

**A/N**: _Chapter 2 :- Hope you enjoy it. One quick thing: we've found that the faster you review, the faster we upload...isn't it amazing how that works? :-)_

**A/N 2**: _For you D/G shippers, don't worry, this story takes a serious D/G turn soon! D_

**Chapter Two**

**A Happy Ron**

Hermione woke up and looked around- she wasn't in Ginny's room (or at least she was _pretty_ sure Ginny wasn't a huge fan of the Chuddly Cannons...). Looking around, she saw she was in Ron's room, and Ron's arm was around her waist. She smiled and gently removed it, going back in Ginny's room and hoping no one would notice. Unfortunately, Ginny wasn't **in** her room. Hermione checked the time; it was 10:46! She snuck downstairs into the kitchen, where everyone except she and Ron were eating breakfast.

"So, how did our lovebirds sleep?" Fred coo-ed, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Did you have a wild night?" George finished, pretending to 'raise the roof'.

"No!" She said, face reddening.

"No what?" Ron asked, coming down the stairs. This only caused the twins to laugh harder, smacking their fists on the table (which caused Ginny's orange juice to spill on Harry's lap, which caused Ginny to turn bright pink in memory of what she had seen the other day, which caused the twins to laugh, if possible, even harder.) Hermione was absolutely flustered, she looked around not sure what to do as Ron stood behind her, looking worried. Hermione's senses picked up, she could swear she could feel his breath on her neck. She turned around, their faces inches apart. She backed up nervously which resulted in her falling onto the table, right in to oatmeal that was supposed to be hers.

George was crying (laughing too hard) and fell back in his chair, and Fred clapped, saying

"Bravo! Bravo!"

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Mrs. Weasly angrily. "You're embarrassing poor Hermione and Ron!"

"Yeah," Fred replied slyly, "**WE'RE** embarrassing _them_?! If they didn't want to be embarrassed they should have thought about that before they slept with each other!" George laughed, Ginny put her hand over her mouth, and Harry just sat there with a wet, orange-filled lap, not knowing what to say.

Hermione blushed a shade she doubted even Ron could match as she said shrilly, "Nothing Happened! I was frightened because of the fire is all!"

"Yes I'm sure Ron really comforted you!" George said with a wink.

"Oh!" She said, aggravated. "I'm taking my breakfast upstairs."

"You don't have to, it's already on your arse!" George proclaimed, Fred doubling over in laughter. Ron, however, didn't think this was funny.

"GUYS!"

"What, Ronnie? Having second thoughts (Wink wink)?"

"Just leave her alone!" Ron shouted at his elder brothers.

Hermione was getting more upset by the second, as tears of embarrassment threatened to fall; she ran up the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom.

"Look what you three went and did!" Ginny hissed.

"Three!?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yes, **Three**!" She said as she too stalked up the stairs to comfort her best friend.

Fred and George exchanged guilty looks.

"I didn't do anything! All I was doing was sitting in my room when 'Mione.."

"'Mione? You've gone and given her a pet name, have you?" Fred laughed, guilt gone.

"**YES, 'MIONE.** _Anyway_, 'Mione came in my room and she said thanks and then... I woke up and I was sleeping with her!"

There was a second of silence, until George and Fred burst out in laughter at Ron's misuse of words.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

As Ron, Fred, and George quibbled over what Ron and Hermione did in his room last night, four owls flew through the open kitchen window. They dropped four letters on the table, and quickly left, their duty done. They were addressed to Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny. Ron quickly opened his letter, glad for an excuse to stop talking to the twins. He paled as he read his letter, shock etched across his face.

"What is it, Ron?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, did Hogwart's say they're not going to take you because they only allow virgins?" asked George innocently.

"If _that_ was true, then you two shouldn't have had to drop out."

"Honestly Ron, what is it?" Harry interrupted.

"I'm head boy."

"What?!" asked an excited Mrs. Weasly from the kitchen.

"Yeah, mum, I'm head boy."

"Well, try to hold your excitement in, Ronnie," said George sarcastically.

"Well, isn't that wonderful, Ronald," Mrs. Weasly purred. "Here, give this to Hermione."

"What? Why me?"

"Well, you're closest to her (wink)!" teased Fred.

Ron sent them one more glare before he marched up the stairs, down the hall he saw Ginny sitting in front of the bathroom, making feeble attempts coax Hermione out.

"Go eat" he said to his sister gruffly, she quickly ran down the stairs, a pleased smile on her face.

"Hermione open up! Got something for you!" Ron called through the thick wooden door.

She opened the door and let him in. He sat down on the floor close to her, quick as lightning she locked the door and started yelling at him.

"**WHY DID YOU TELL THEM WE SLEPT TOGETHER?! WE'RE TOO YOUNG! IT'S NOT RIGHT! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS! I WAS SCARED!**" She said these things rapidly, one after another. Without breathing. "**DID YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME AND I DON'T KNOW IT? WOULD YOU TELL ME? YOU WOULD RIGHT? RIGHT? RIGHT**?"

Ron smiled somewhat sadly, "I didn't _tell_ them 'Mione...they caught us! I know you were scared, and I didn't take advantage of you. I wouldn't do that to you Hermione, and the idea you'd think that ... well it hurts me 'Mione."

"..'Mione?" Hermione asked. She repeated the name over in her head. Not bad..

"Uh...yeah...'Mione.."

"Anyway, I'm sorry, I was embarrassed.. and I wasn't thinking, I was just being like Gin- motor mouth. Anyway," she smiled, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Hermione," he smiled back. "Oh! Before I forget, that's why I came up here 'n all, to give you this." He gave her the letter and she stared at it in her hands. She slowly opened the sealed parchment, and let her eyes skim over the contents of the letter. Ron watched her as a smile broke across her face, "Ron!! I'm Head Girl! Oh my gosh!"

Ron's face was mixed with utter confusion. "Wow, 'Mione," he said, hugging her tight. After a while, Hermione backed away nervously.

"So...uh...what did yours say?"

"I'm head boy."

"So that means.."

"Yes."

"That we'll be..."

"Yes."

"Living together.."

"Yes."

"I..I guess...I mean...I...uh.."

"The only thing I keep thinking...is we're in a big house, and yet we still _slept_ together-- not like that, Ron. What about when we're in a smaller common room?!" She had become dangerously close to his face.

"I doubt anything's going to happen, 'Mione."

"Don't be so sure," she whispered in his ear.

Ron's heart sped up and his breath caught in his throat.

"'Mione...!" He croaked nervously, if she got any closer she would be able to tell how...happy... he was.

Hermione ignored him, and was only inches away from his face.

"M...M...Mi...'Mione.."

"Ron...do you know...how long...I've.."

"'Mione.."

"Wanted...to.."

"Hermione..."

"Do...this?" She kissed him, and he was so surprised he didn't know how to react. For some reason, he had a feeling he shouldn't.

"'Mione...is this...smart? To...be...kissing...in the middle of my bathroom.."

"Wh..."

"I mean...if we can't control ourselves in a BATHROOM...how will we when we're Head Boy and Head Girl?"

"Who said we need to control ourselves in a bathroom...no one's watching Ron...why don't we just let go?" Hermione asked seductively.

"Hermione.."

"Ron, no, there's nothing wrong with me. Can't a girl be in love?"

"L...Love?!"

"Yes, Ron. Love." She then realized what she had just said- she told Ron her true feelings..

"Hermione...do you, really?"

"Yee...yes.." In a split second, Ron had attacked Hermione's lips, full of lust and love. Ron and Hermione were in love..

_But this is not a 'Me'-ish thing to do.. there will be consequences.._

'OH, SHUT UP, HEAD! AREN'T I ALLOWED TO DO SOMETHING FUN?' she argued with herself.

_Not when something has as big consequences as this_ said the voice in her head.

_shit...it's right...oh my gosh.._

Hermione tried to pull away, but she found that she couldn't. Ron's lips on her just felt so good...

_Wait, No! Hermione! Stop it!_

Finally she pulled herself away, her hair mussed, and breathing heavy.

Ron looked at her, fear evident in his eyes, "I'm sorry Hermione! I shouldn't have done that!"

"Ron.." She looked at him again. She just wanted to keep kissing him.. _Damn brain_

"Her...Hermione.."

"We've...we've been in here...a while...people are uh...going to...think stuff," she scrambled, getting up and wiping her mouth, fixing her hair.

"Uh...yeah.."

"Just so you know, Ron, I'm glad you did that."

Ron's mouth dropped, he was not expecting that. This was too much for his brain to register at once. Hermione smiled at his confused look, and walked out the door, a smirk looking out of place on her usually serious face.

**_End Chapter Two_**  
  
Note: If you see M/N from here on out, it represents "Maggy Note". Maggy is Mystified Providence, and co-writer of this story.

**M/N**: _I am going through the chapters and correcting little errors because they annoy me and I'm a bit of a perfectionist._


	3. Screams Unheard

**A/n: **_We know, we know: This really seems like a Ron/Hermione, but you are wrong! It is actually a Ginny/Draco, they just aren't here yet. This is all leading up to something, keep reading and you will see. You'll all see.  
  
_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Screams Unheard**_

Hermione's entrance to the kitchen was accompanied by the chuckles and the catcalls of the twins, who (of course) assumed that Ron and Hermione had done the absolute worst in that bathroom.

"So, have you finally done the dirty deed?" Fred asked, thinking it all very hilarious.

"Have you taught our baby brother a few new tricks?" George asks, his face as serious as he could keep it.

"Oh, you two shush!" Hermione snipped. Ron couldn't help staring at her. Those eyes...that hair...her smile...

Hermione knew he was looking at her, but for once she didn't care. Oh, what would Ginny think! Hermione sat down on a stool, finally eating her breakfast. Ron sat next to her and almost screamed when he felt her hand grasp his. Hermione threw him a look that shouted 'Yes, I did that on purpose and no, don't tell anyone.' He smiled and resisted the urge to grab her and drag her right back to the bathroom.

A week had passed since the bathroom encounter, and it was now time to return to school. The four teens were packing away their trunks into the back of Mr. Weasly's car (the trunk was magically expanded). Ginny was ecstatic- she had already been in the school for six years and she was already pretty popular (as soon as she got a few feet away from Harry, she was a whole different person.) Harry felt something was up between Ron and Hermione; either they'd sit next to each other with weird expressions and talk to **ANYONE** else other than each other or they would completely ignore/avoid each other. This gave Harry time to talk to Hermione one on one. He had to admit; he had a little bit of a crush on her. For the first time since he met her, he had noticed how pretty she really was. And although he didn't want to admit it, he was pretty sure her newfound curves had something to do with it. He was also noticing that if you got her away from school talk, she was **extremely** interesting to talk to.

Sitting in the car, Ginny sat up front (to feel like a big shot) next to her father; Hermione, Ron, and Harry in the back seat (Harry looking rather disappointed he didn't get the seat next to Hermione.) No one talked for the whole ride; there was an uneasy silence between Ron and Harry, but Hermione didn't understand why, nor did she want to (figuring it was either something vile, something boy-ish, or something about her curves.) Harry and Ron had not spoken of it, but both knew. They were each _competing_ for Hermione Lee Granger. Another unspoken agreement: Whatever happened, they would **try** to not let this ruin their friendship. Let the best man win.

Hermione sat there, looking out the window, when suddenly she heard a loud scream. "WHAT!?" she shouted, causing Mr. Weasly to jolt (sending the car to plummet down.). "Why did you do that, Hermione?!"

"D...didn't Ginny sc...scream?"

"I didn't scream," Ginny replied, looking at her skeptically.

"We...well someone did."

"Hermione..." Ginny started out slowly, "No one screamed. Are you...okay?"

Hermione looked at the back of Ginny's head defiantly, "There was a scream. I heard it. AND I'm just fine Ginerva!"

She smirked as Ginny scowled at the sound of her first name.

"Hermione, you're scaring me. There was no scream." When Hermione shook her head yet again, he got irritated. "HERMIONE! THERE WAS NO SCREAM! It's impossible for 3 people to not hear something and have 1 person hear it!"

"There's 4 people in the car."

"What? That's not the point!"

"Your math skills are simply.."

"HERMIONE!"

"Never mind then. It was probably just my imagination, I didn't get much sleep last night..." Hermione sighed, she didn't want her friends to think she was insane.

Ron and Ginny nodded in satisfaction, Harry, however, still looked a bit worried.

"Maybe it was a squirrel?" Ron said, trying to be helpful.

"Do squirrels make high-pitched, deathly, ear-shattering screams?"

"Well...no."

"Then no, Ron, it wasn't a squirrel."

Ron looked away. It'd be a lot easier to be helpful if Hermione wasn't acting all smart all the time. Where was a good bathroom when you needed one? Ron made a mental note: When Hermione's pissed, seek out nearest lavatory.

The rest of the car ride was rather uneventful. Ron, Ginny, and Harry all chattered happily about quidditch, as Hermione read _'101 Potion Ingredients and there properties'_. Before they knew it, they were parked in front of Kings Cross train station, just minutes before the train was scheduled to leave.

Getting out of the car, Ginny and Ron squeezed their father while Hermione politely hugged Mr. Weasly and Harry stuck his hand up in wave-like form.

Crossing over the barrier to platform 9 and 3/4, Hermione looked very cross herself.

"What's the ma--"

"Ron, couldn't we have gotten a little bit earlier? I wanted to see..."

"Wanted to see...?"

"Uuhh...wanted to see...all my friends! I haven't seen Pavarati and the gang in **so** long," Hermione lied.

"Herms?"

"Ron, don't ask me if I'm okay. I heard a scream no one else did. I'm obviously insane, and if you keep bugging me I'll _never go into a bathroom with you again._" Ron gulped, nodded, and backed off.

Hermione laughed to herself over how much power she had over Ron. They all found a compartment together, and chatted about the upcoming school year. About half an hour into the ride, Hermione said abruptly, "Ron! We should get to the prefects compartment! We have to check in, we are heads after all!"

Ron and Harry exchanged secretive looks.

"He'll be there in a minute Hermione." Harry said casual.

"O-Kay..." Hermione said, cocking an eyebrow. What were these two up too? Did it matter? Depends...

"Go ahead without me, Herms," Ron said.

"Ookaayy..." Hermione left the compartment, but stood outside of the door, listening in quietly.

"Ron, what's been going on between you and Hermione? I want to know." Harry said in an accusing tone.

"Nothing that's any of your business Harry." Ron replied, Hermione could tell he was rolling his eyes.

"Tell me Ron."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know!"

"Fine, we've kissed. We've slept together, as in side by side, not _slept together_"

Harry's reply was angry, "Back off Ron, I want to ask her out, you've had six years! It's my turn"

_HIS TURN!? HIS TURN!? WHAT AM I, A BOARD GAME? AM I OPERATION? AT LEAST TELL ME WHAT BOARD GAME I AM!_ Hermione thought bitterly. She had to literally hold on to the door behind her to keep herself from running in there and strangling them. Or maybe she'd murder them. She'd figure it out later.

"What ever Harry. We're friends, we shouldn't let a girl, Hermione or whoever, get in the way of that! She'll choose who she wants, and the other will just have to live with it."

"But...you'll be _living_ with her! You have an unfair advantage!"

"What are you talking about? You're the 'boy who lived'!" Ron said in a huff, Hermione heard him stand. She knew he'd be making his dramatic exit, so she took off towards the prefects compartment.

Out of breath, Hermione stood in the prefect's compartment, acting as if nothing happened, and sat down coolly. Ron came in and said, "Sorry that took so long, 'Mione."

"No...problem." She couldn't help thinking about the conversation. Who was the bad guy? Well, it seemed Harry was wrong, but so was Ron.. But, she just couldn't stay mad at Ron.

She watched as Ron pushed his tousled hair out of his electric blue eys as he signed in, she felt butterflies fill her stomach. She loved his eyes, his hair...even his freckles. She glanced around, no one else was in the compartment. She walked to the door, and locked it smoothly.

"What are you doing 'Mione?" Ron asked confused.

"Sh.." she replied as she walked up to him.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, when suddenly the train jolted to a stop , causing Hermione to fall on top of Ron, and the lights flickered off. He didn't mind. All of a sudden, Hermione wasn't on top of him anymore. The lights flickered back on, and he saw _his_ 'Mione was gone. The compartment door still locked.


	4. Missing

**A/N: Hey, Liz here! We've gotten up to chapter 14 done, but unless people start reviewing it's hopeless and you'll get them EVERY OTHER WEEK! Bwahahaha. So please please please read&review!**

**Ciao,**

**DC- Liz**

Chapter 4: Missing

"Ha-ha, 'Mione," Ron said, jumping up and opening the compartment door expecting his Hermione to jump up and say 'Gotcha!' Instead, he got silence.. eerie, spooky, silence.

"H..h..HERMIONE!?" Hermione wasn't one to joke. She was the prim and proper one.. other than when she was alone with Ron. She wouldn't pull off a stunt like this. No one could have gotten in, she locked it, didn't she? Well, he couldn't forget that they DID go to Hogwart's, one of the easiest spells was unlocking a door.

He couldnt believe it, Hermione was gone...he ran to the compartment Harry and Ginny were currently occupying, "Hermione is gone! She was there one minute...then she just _disappeared_!"

"Are you sure she's not hiding in your pants?" Harry said said sarcastically while Ginny playfully hit him and muttered, "Be nice."

"SHUT UP, HARRY! SHE'S **GONE**."

Ginny stood up and placed a hand on her brothers arm soothingly, "Tell us what happened"

"Well, it happened when the train stopped and the lights went out"

"Ron, the train DIDN'T stop, and the lights DIDN'T go out" Harry snapped.

"Harry...are you trying to make me insane? Are you? Okay, good, it's working. WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE LIGHTS DIDN'T GO OUT? _Obviously_ they did because if they didn't would I be standing here telling you the lights went out and my 'Mione is missing? **NO**." Ginny swore she saw a tear in his eye. Or maybe it was a twitch. She couldn't be sure.

"Dark magic..." Harry said, it was more of a statement, his green eyes deep in concentration.

"Why would you-know-who want Hermione?" Ginny asked nervously.

"I don't know.. I don't know! WHY HER?! Is it going to be like last time, Harry? Last time she was **PETRIFIED**, HARRY. This time it could be.."

"Don't say it, Ron," Harry said, his voice calmer now.

"Right, Ron. We all know what we're th-thinking," Ginny said, eyes wide in fear of losing her best friend.

"Maybe it has something to do with the scream Herms heard. She heard something no one else heard, you saw/felt something no one else did."

"Maybe she's a parselemouth, Harry," Ginny said.  
"If she was a parselmouth, I'd hear what she heard. I'm a parselmouth, too." Harry looked at Ron, as if saying 'It's your turn to talk now.' He, however, was so consumed in thought of where, who, what, why...

Suddenly, Ginny spoke up, "We should tell the engineer. He could stop the train...or alert Dumbledor or something..."

"Yea...or something" Ron said sullenly.

"I bet you anything Voldemort," Harry said as the two weasley's flinched at the name, "is behind this."

"What..what would Vol--.. you-know-who want with Hermione? It's not like she has some big secret or something."

"How would you know? She doesn't tell you everything, ya know," Harry said, offended.

"Well she doesn't tell you everythin', either!"

"BOYS! Who the hell cares who she tells it to, the fact is none of us know what's going on. Maybe we should look at her stuff, retrace her steps. Maybe she's just pulling a prank."

"'Mione wouldn't do that though!" Ron said, "**and** I felt her being pulled away...it didn't feel like she was getting up...she was _pulled_."

"What the bloody hell!?" Harry asked, "Pulled...getting up...what?"

Ron blushed, "When it seemed like the train stopped and the lights went out...she fell on top of me...it was an accident..."

"WHAT?!"

"Does it matter, Harry? Does it? No-"

"YES! ACCIDENT MY A--"

"Harry, shush. Quiet. Sit. Boys," Ginny smirked when the 2 looked at her funny, "-you're not acting like 'adolescents.' you're acting like 2 little boys fighting over an action figure. Anyway, let's go back to the scene of the crime."

"Sorry, she's been watching too many muggle cop shows," Ron said apogetically when Harry looked confused.

Ron lead his little sister and best friend to the prefects compartment. The compartment was topsy turvy, things laying all over the floor, hermione's book lying on the ground in a way hermione would loathe. In the door way, a smirking Draco Malfoy stood.

"Did someone get in a fight?" The slytherin asked with a smirk.

"SHUT UP, MALFOY, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD," Ron growled, face red with anger, hands curled into fists.

Ginny ignored the boys, looking around, studying. "Ron," she said, absentmindly, "what happened? Why is it such a..wreck?"

Ron rolled his eyes, automatically calming down, "I _told_ you already Gin! The train jerked, at least it did in here, and the lights went out. I guess 'Mione's book fell off the seat...and the rest fell out of that trunk there."

Ginny walked over to where the trunk was lying; everything was spilled out except one compartment at the bottom of the trunk. "What's this?" she asked. Opening it, she saw it was empty, filled with a greenish powder of some sort.

Harry seemed deep in thought when he finally said, "Looks a bit like floo powder...only finer. It's brighter too, practically glowing. I think we covered it in D.A.D.A once last year...Gin, can we your D.A.D.A text? I think its the same one we used."

"Sure, hold on," Ginny said, running out of the compartment into her own. Soon enough she was back, nervous as ever. "It's missing."

"Either you lost it-" Harry began.

"Because you're disorganized!" Ron cut in, recieving a glare from his 'baby' sister.

"Either you lost it or someone didn't want us to find out what this was."

"Don't be stupid Potter, its _obviously_ Junior Portkey Powder, you know, like a portkey only in powder form.." Draco said smugly, happy to show off how much he knew.

The three students jumped; they had fogotten Malfoy, who was now lounging lazily against a wall, was even there.

"So, that means it would be, like.."

"It means a person could come from anywhere?" Ron asked. When he recieved looks that growled at him for not understanding, he said,"What? How would I know, I slept through that class!"

"If you're so smart, Malfoy, why don't _you_ tell us where 'Mione is then?" Ron said.

"First of all, _'Mione?'_ What the fuck? Second of all, I don't know where Mudblood is, last I saw her she was walking by my compartment."

"But..how? Your compartment is all the way at the end..."

Draco looked at Ron as if he were the dumbest creature on earth, "Listen Weasel. I am not always in my compartment. I visit other slytherins, and..._talk_ to idiots like you"

"Which really amazes me; who knew you could form complete sentences?" Ginny said slyly.

"Now Weaselette, its not nice to talk to your big brother like that." Malfoy was sneering, but his eyes seemed almost amused.

"Now now, Snake, if you thought we were all such idiots why ever are you standing here, in our doorway, breathing down our necks like a _Little_ **LOSER**?" Ron and Harry snickered.

"There's nothing '_little_' about me, unlike Potty and Weasel over there."

"OH SHUT UP, MALFOY," Harry growled.

Draco smirked, he was having fun, and he wouldn't just up and leave after being told to...

"So why are you all so freaked out about mudblood?" He hated to sound curious, but he was... well not really, he just wanted to hide from Pansy.

"Because she's our friend!"

"Crabbe's my friend. Wouldn't give a shit if he up and disappeared, though."

"That's awful, Draco," Ginny said, sounding truly disgusted.

"I know I am."

Draco stared attentively at the red headed weasel, she had grown up, much like the mudblood. He couldn't help but wonder if she'd be easy.

"....Dra-co?" Ginny inrerupted his twisted thoughts, his name unfamiliar on her tongue, "Do you know _anything_ about Hermione's disappearance?"

"Granger's missing?" Ginny, Harry, and Ron glared at him. "..Joke? Heard of it? No, I don't know anything about Mudblood's 'disappearance.'"

Harry and Ron sighed in unision, it was hopeless.

Ginny took control, "Ron, you are head boy, go alert the engineer of Hermione's disapearance. Harry, grab your wand and a 'Witch's Every Purpose Storage Bag' from my trunk, use your wand to put the powder in the bag so Dumbledor can examine it. You, Malfoy, will sit right there so I can keep an eye on you!"

"You are _not_ my baby-sitter!" Draco snarled.

"Do you want everyone to think you had something to do with her going missing?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"Why not, I can always use more popularity."

"Let me guess: joke?"

Draco smirked and nodded, his blonde hair flying everywhere.

As Harry and Ron exited the compartment to do what Ginny told them to do, the red headed girl stared at Draco suspiciously, "Why the hell are you being so nice?"

"I'm not the satanic evil son of a bitch everyone makes me out to be Weasellete, don't jump to conclusions, makes you seem like more of a bitch then you really are."

Ginny wipped out her wand and backed Draco against the wall, putting the wand to his throat. "I am _not_ a bitch, do you understand me?" She sneered.

"You have been hanging out with Granger to much." Draco stated, his voice emotionless.

"Why are you calling her Granger when you usually call her Mudblood?" She asked, wand still at his throat.

"Because after a while, it gets rather dull. And the constant insults don't have nearly as much of an effect as they once did." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Or, maybe it's because you actually feel _bad_ that Hermione has gone missing."

"Me? Feel Bad? For a Mudblood?" his voice scandalous.

"Yes. You. feel bad. for **Hermione**." Ginny sounded like she knew already Draco was hiding something, like she was watching so many movies she knew the signs of...something.

"I do _pity_ her. Its obvious the dark lord took her, and I know she will be put through hell before he finally kills her..." He drawled.

"YOU DO KNOW SOMETHING! Tell me you fucking nitwit or I'll Avada Kedavra your ass! AND I DON'T CARE IF ITS 'UNFORGIVABLE' BECAUSE I'LL LIVE WITH BEING UNFORGIVEN."

"Do you honostly think they actually clue me in on such things when I'm going to Hogwarts? That old fool Dumbledor would know all he needs to know by looking at me. I don't know a _thing_," He said, although his eyes revealed he way lying. He wasn't all that good at concealing emotions recently, not since he stepped into this compartment atleast. Ron and Harry returned at that moment, together.

"We can't find Dumbledor, Ron's having a heart attack (I think), we can't find any teachers, and...Ginny is up on Draco with a wand to his throat?" Harry clued them in, explaining why Ron had both hands on his knees, spitting furiously, trying to regain some breath.

"Oh, this? He called me a bitch. I think he.."

"He..?"

"He's a stupid pureblood."

"That's great, Gin.." Harry said, running to help Ron, who was now sprawled out on the bench, twitching and murmuring "Mum? Is that you mum? Is that a spider? NOT A SPIDER, MUM! DON'T TURN INTO A SPIDER!"

Draco looked at Ginny...he had been sure she would have told the two boys so they could pummel him into the ground. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell them a little bit -

_No, what are you thinking Draco!? Silence..silence is the key_ He thought, for once, unsure of what to do.

Harry took Ron out again, muttering something about how 'if Hermione was here she'd make him all better.' Ginny turned to Draco again, glaring. "So, what were you saying about the Dark Lord?"

"You talk smart, but you really aren't at all, are you?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow, "I'll help you then. Who is The Dark Lord's number 1 enemy?"

"Harry," she said suspiciously. Where was he going with this? Yes, maybe she was taken, but why not Ron? Or even Ginny? Or Harry Potter himself?

"Good girl" He said, as if she was a dog, "Now, who is the top of the class at Hogwarts?"

"Hermione, but I don't see how..." Ginny stopped short, when Ron came back into the compartment.

"Harry's missing!!"


	5. Go To Hell

**A/n: yes, I know I said I wouldn't update, but Mag isn't on, and I figure that since when I'm looking for a story to read I pick ones with more than 2 chapters, so I'm revising all chapters until TEN and then you guys should review! please (**

**- Liz; DCs.**

"Damn!" Ginny heard Draco mutter underneath his breath, "It's too soon..."

"R..Ron go..go look for someone..for someone to help us.." Ginny sobbed. Ron, worried and scared, did as he was told.

"What..what's too soon, Draco? And..and if you don't tell me I **_swear_** I'll kill you."

"Fine. Sit down." He ordered, "And lower your wand, or I won't tell you anything."

Ginny did as she was told, but kept a tight grip on her wand. "There, now tell," she demanded.

Draco didn't know where to begin, he decided it would be best if he just started.

"Like we agreed on, Pothead is you-know-who's #1 enemy, Granger is the top of the class. She is also Potter's best _girl_ friend. And, incase you haven't noticed, Harry's been making eyes at the mudblood. So not only is she the brains behind the trio, she is most likely one of Potter's biggest weakness's, that is, if he actually has feelings for her. So take her away, and he his reduced to a weak moron. With out her, he wouldn't have been able to defeat him for the last few years."

Ginny couldn't believe what she had heard. Two of her best friends were taken away.

"Draco! Please, please help me! I can't live without those two; they're my best friends! Please, Draco!" She was basically begging, but she had no other choice. She was bordering on the line of hysteria, and she didn't want to cross that line. Draco smirked; he always made girls beg- perverted or not.

"Now now, what is it? Jeana? Gwen? Gina?...is that short for only weasel with a vaGina?" **Pow -** She knocked him right off his feet.

"Must you _always_ be so vulgar?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, Ginny remembered a simple trick Hermione taught her last year; a truth spell. Mumbling words unaudible to Draco's ears, a rush was sent through Draco's body. "Hmm..did you just lie to me?"

"No."

"Do you like Hermione the littlest bit?"

Draco closed his eyes, he _should_ be able to fight this, after all the hell is father had put him through, those many times he was put under the Imperius Curse. This spell was stronger then most though, and he found it difficult to fight. Every spell had a loophole though, he just had to find it.

"I pity her." He replied with a sly grin, he had already said that before, and as long as he didnt outright lie...he wouldn't be forced to tell his true feelings...unless ... she changed her questions...

_Damn, shes not going to give up is she?_ He thought angrily, she had the same determination in her eyes as he had in his own.

"I didn't ask that. By like, I mean do you like her more than a simple little mudblood?" Ginny asked these questions because for the longest time Hermione had a crush on Draco- one she couldn't help. Ginny didn't understand how Hermione saw right through his evil exterior into a so called "not-so-bad interior."

"By like, do you mean friend? love? or...sexual?" he said the last word with a smirk, he was still evading the question, but the spell, whatever it was she had used, was starting to take over. He couldn't keep this up for long, "I think she's smart, and I think she's right sexy. Happy yet?"

"Do you -_love_- her? Does she make you get goosebumps? Does she make you feel..unlike you?"

"Bloody hell woman! Any girl with breasts makes me get goosebumps! I barely know the mudblood, take this spell off me! **_Right. Now._**" His voice lowered dangerously, eyes flashing wickedly.

"Why, Malfoy? Does the truth **_scare_** you? You don't frighten me." Draco reached around for his wand, preparing to do whatever spell came to mind, but he couldn't find it.

"Looking for this?" Ginny asked, waving his wand in front of him. He reached out, but she pulled away. "No, no, no, Malfoy. Tell me your -_real_- feelings for Hermione. Just so you know, threats don't scare me: I get enough from George, Fred, and Ron that are probably much worse than anything _you_ can come up with," she said, making it sound like Draco was just another wizard; Draco was disgusted.

"Oh, I'm sure their threats _sound_ worse, but the thing is, I actually follow through with mine. You know nothing of my past besides what is seen in the halls," He lowered his head and whispered in her ear, "I've tortured people til they could barely breathe, Ginny."

_Fuck, why did I call her by her first name?_

Ginny tilted her head and whispered in his ear just as devilishly as he did. "You'd be surprised by some of the things I've been through." She lifted her head up, and stared at Draco; she just _had_ to get him admit that he liked Hermione, then she'd have something happy to tell her when she got back...

Draco surprised her, however, when he lowered his head once more, and kissed her firmly on the lips. When he pulled away she looked a tad flabbergasted, he looked quite satisfied with himself as he was now holding his wand, twirling it between his fingers.

"Tell me Weasly, did you like it?" He said with a wink.

Ginny leaned in to kiss him again, and muttering something during the kiss. When they broke away, she smiled. "So, Malfoy, how'd _you_ like it?"

"What'd you say...?"

"Oh, accio," she said, holding his wand. She leaned to his ear again and whispered, "I'm not just a small red haired girl, Malfoy. You should watch out for me. They were going to put me in Slytherin."

Draco placed his arms around her waist firmly, her arms pinned to her side so she couldn't move, "Thats _splendid_ Weasly, but **you** should also know I'm more then an extremely sexy Slytherin, I'm also extremely hormonal, and a pretty little girl like you shouldn't tempt me."

He grabbed his wand and pushed her onto a seat, sitting down opposite her with an arrogant smirk.

"What do you think of Hermione?" She said, catching him off gaurd and ignoring that he had just...manhandled her.

Draco looked absolutely distressed, he had _no_ effect on her?

"I wouldn't mind getting to know her better," he said suggestively, "But there are other Gryffindor's I would also like to get to know better."

"That's nice," she said, shrugging him off. It was _way_ too fun acting like she didn't care; it tore him up inside- she could feel it. She had found his weakness: ignoring him while he's being seductive.

Draco was infuriated, "Damn it, Ginny!"_Oops, I used her name again.. _"I'm trying to get a shag out of you, and you are **ignoring** my come ons! What kind of girl are you? Are you a bloody lesbian?"

"Nope. And if you make another move on me, you're going to need an arm sling," _He_ wanted to shag her?! NO! WRONG! He's supposed to want to shag HERMIONE! Plan is going in the **WRONG. DIRECTION.**

"Fine. Be that way." He pouted as if he were a five year old whose mother was refusing to buy hims candy from the sweets shop.

"Draco," she moaned, "Tell me how you like Hermione, and if you do **maybe** I'll make you happy." Hehe, but not in a way he's suspecting....

He raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner, "I think she's intelligent, which she is, which is sexy. I also think she has a nice body. I _would_ ask her out, maybe, if she wasn't a muggle born and such a damn know-it-all."

"What if she liked you? Would that change anything?" If he answered this, she'd make him happy, all right. **Very **happy.. (evil smirk)

"Say my name again, and perhaps I'll tell you."

She didn't get where he was going with this.. "Malfoy?"

"No...my _first_ name. Say it like you did before."

"Draco," she said again, just as seductivly. _Hey, whatever floats your boat, hun._

"Do you want the truth?" He asked, standing up, and stretching in a cat-like manner.

"Yes, the full truth, and nothing **but** the truth so help you god." _Oh, geeze I'm such a nerd..._

He almost laughed, but caught himself, "I would **much** rather date you, but if it would make you happy...I'll shag Granger a few times if she makes it back alive. Would you like me to take pictures?"

"You're lying!" She said, disgusted. He was truly confusing; he did **not** like HER... she was a year younger than him!

"How would you know?" He spat angrily, "You're not inside my mind! You think you know ever fucking thing in the world, you're as bad as Granger! Fine. Whatever. _Ciao_."

He turned on his heel and stalked out the door, Ron coming in as he was going out.

"What was...?" Ron asked cluelessly.

"Guess what, Ron! I 'think I know fucking everything'!"

"I know. Anyway, on this whole damn train I can't find **ONE** teacher."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'YOU KNOW!?' I **DON'T** THINK I KNOW EVERYTHING! OH! STUPID MALFOY!"

"Ginny, who cares about Malfoy? NO ONE. He's just an inconsiderate twit who wants to get some."

"You've got that right.."

Ron sensed he should change the subject, "We will have to wait til we get to Hogwarts, Pig won't be able to make it all the way there before the train, so owling Dumbldor isn't an option. Did you find out if Ferret Face knows anything about where 'Mione and Harry are?"

She pouted and crossed her arms, muttering, "He thinks you-know-who has them or something like that."

"Well that's obvious, isn't it Ginny? You two were in here, _alone_, for ages! And all you could get out of him was 'It might be you-know who'?" Ron looked older then his 17 years of age, he looked so...hopeless.

"I'm sorry, okay?! I got..sidetracked. He plays mind games!" she blurted out, "He even said he liked me! What's up with that!?"

"Trying to get some, that's what's up with it. Go find out more!"

"More!?" Ginny asked incredulously. "How the bloody hell am I supposed to do that!?"

"Find Him and Corner Him. Make him tell you what you want to hear. You can do it Gin, I know you can!"

"Ron, you said it yourself: I was alone with him in here for, like, ever, and that's all I got! What do you want me to do, shag him?!"

"**NO**, but maybe...make him put down his defenses? Make him feel like you aren't a threat? You've been watching so many muggle shows, I'm sure one will be of some help..."

"Tell me which you want me to do: go all 'Days of our Lives' on him, 'CSI' on him, or 'Lizzie McGuire.....?'"

Ron looked baffled, he hadn't ever bothered watching those shows, not really... okay maybe once...

"Erm...I...Don't...Know? A mix of all three? Wait a minute isn't 'Days Of Our Lives' a soap opera? How would that help? Oh...nevermind! Just go find him! I'm sure 'Mione has taught you a good few jinxes..."

"Fine," she sighed, walking out to look for Draco. Taking a wild guess, she walked down to the last compartment and turned, seeing him eating pasty. "Hi, Draco," she said while smiling innocently.

"What do you want Weasly?" He sighed, licking a bit of filling from the corner of his mouth.

She took a deep breath and gulped: apologizing wasn't the easiest thing to do, especially since she was a very headstrong girl. "I just wanted to say..." (Winces) "...sorry."

"Didn't your mother teach you it isn't nice to lie? Then again- I'm not totally against lying...as long as one isn't lying to _me_. If you want to find out where you're friends are, go ask someone else."

"But Draco," she said, sitting very close to him, "I'm _not_ lying. I know better than to lie to you." _I'm in a field. I'm not totally degrading myself to some freaking pig. I'm running through a field in puppies and, oh look there's Harry running to me. Now we're spinning around, flowers..Oh, Harry, do you have allergies? Here, let me wipe your nose..._

"**Stop** it. I don't _want_ to speak to you. Listen Weasly, I put my pride on the line to tell you how I felt, and you have the nerve to come in here and pretend to be sorry for some information? Fine. The truth is, I don't know. I'm not a death eater yet. They don't tell me anything much, most of what I know I overhear. Now go away. I'm done speaking to you. As in: Leave."

She stopped short and her mouth hung open- He wasn't lying about how he felt?! He wasn't just...lying!?! She sat there, knowing she should leave, but spoke anyway. "I know you want me to leave, but I didn't think you were telling the truth because you've always been really mean to me. The truth is I......don't completely hate you." She turned for the door.

"Bull Shit, even the Slytherins despise me, don't you act like you feel sorry for me, don't put on that goody-goody gryffie act." Draco glared at the back of her head, she was paused at the door.

Why did his words shoot bullets through her? Why did she suddenly feel _bad_ that he despised her? "I don't feel sorry for you, Draco. Why should I? You get everything you want, you're rich. I don't despise you, either. I'm **jealous** of you. I'm stuck living in a little shack, where everything gets passed down from a billion years ago, where the only technology we have is an old television set, and my house is crowded. You, on the other hand, live in a huge house, you're an only child, if you break something it's fixed, if something's lost it's replaced. You don't know how it is to be me, you have no idea. So don't **YOU** try to pull the 'oh woe is me' act, buddy, because it doesn't work one me."

"Don't be so _oblivious_ I'd give **anything** to have a family who loves me! My father is a murderer, my mother is a fucking mental case, I get beaten daily dyring the summer, and the only reason I get what I want is to so my father looks good to people like _you_!"

"Well, I hope your father is happy; he looked **really** good flying over my house setting it on fire this summer! Yeah, you'd love to be me, wouldn't you? Getting teased daily by your siblings and by YOU? Getting hated because you're **poor**? Getting your house nearly burnt down because someone just doesn't LIKE US?"

Draco glared, "Yea, I suppose you're right, having a family who **doesn't** try to kill you for breathing to loudly is absolutely _dreadful_! Having a father who doesn't do this"He lifted up his shirt revealing multible scars, and cuts that were obviously fresh, "must make life a living hell!"

Ginny's eyes nearly popped out of her head; those scars were deep. She walked over to him and gently brushed them, near tears. "I'm...so sorry.."

Draco backed away, he hadn't been expecting that, "Don't touch me. Oh and, Ginny, are you still jealous of me?"

"No," she replied coldly. Man, he definitly had mood changes. Here she was, softening up to him and he was cold as ice.

He looked at her, his eyes pained, "I'm trouble for you Weasly, and I can't help you. So you might as well leave, us talking is pointless. Good luck on finding your friends and all, tata...see ya?...why are you still here?"

She rolled her eyes. "I was _going_ to kiss you on the cheek, but since you obviously don't want one, I'll just go. Arrevederci."

"That wouldn't have been smart since your brother just walked up to the compartment door. Say 'Go To Hell' to him for me, would you?"

Ginny sighed and muttered a barely audible "Oh, go to hell." She was highly dissapointed; Draco wasn't acting so...Draco-ish. Oh well, she'll move on eventually...


	6. Trust Me

Ginny and Ron sat in their own compartment where a frightened Ron shook uncontrollably. "Where..is..my..'Mione..where..is..Harry.." Ginny wanted to cry; seeing her brother broken up like this wasn't normal.

"Ron, it'll be ok-"

"Where is 'Mione..where is Harry.."

"Ron.."

"Where is 'Mione..where is Harry.."

"OKAY, RON, ENOUGH," Ginny growled. "You're the older one in this situation! You're supposed to keep **ME **from spazzing, not the other way around!!"

"So, you guys just fall apart without me, don't you?" Draco said, smirking.

Draco was just as surprised as they were to find himself standing in their doorway, he couldn't resist the stubborn redhead.. _The girl, you idiots_.

"I decided that because you two are so pathetic I will bestow upon you my presence, and help you." He paused for a moment, was he always this arrogant?, "Tell no one, if anyone finds out I'm helping _you_ I will kill you both."

"Oh, that just scares me _so much_, Malfoy," Ginny sneered. _Back to the use of last names?_ Draco thought.

"Well, Weasley, it should."

Ron looked from one to the other, "What are you two on about? Your pratically **Flirting**. It's disgusting!"

"Don't be so juvenile! To think that I owuld flirt with the likes of a Weasly is perposterous!" Draco snapped, immediatly regretting it. He shot Ginny a quick apoligetic look, he couldn't believe he actually cared about her feelings. Was he ill?

"And to think that I would like a foul, loathesome, evil little cockroach like _THAT_," she said, pointing to him, "is just one of those things that shouldn't be said." She gave him a glare, not an apologetic look.

"Oh that hurts." Draco replied sarcastically, "Since you feel that way, perhaps I'll just let you go get yourselves killed."

Ron shot ginnys a glare, "Nice going Gin! Wait Draco...she didn't mean that, I'm sure we can all get along fine...."

Draco smirked, "Weasly...are you..._begging?_"

"Yeah, Ron, don't beg. It's not right." She looked at Draco and bore her eyes into him, knowing this next comment might hurt him.. "And anyway, people don't beg for Draco often, he might get used to it."

"You little -!" He didn't complete his thought, he really wasn't in the mood to be cornered by a petite red headed teenager, "Forget it. You're obviously far smarter then I ever imagined, and could easily kill all the death eaters gaurding your friends all on your own!"

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy! I never said I could kill all the death eaters! Stop twisting my freaking words around!" Ginny stomped out of the compartment, confusion filling her. _I thought we liked Draco?_ she asked herself.

_For today._

"Oh, bloody hell! Go get her Weasel, we are pulling into the station and we need to get a carriage together so we can tell Dumbledor _together_! Shes going to ruin everything with her bloody hormones! I'll go hold a carriage for us. Well, what are you waiting for? Go get you sister!" Draco rolled his eyes, Ronald Weasly had to be the thickest bloke he's ever set eyes upon.

"It sounds like you're worried about getting to Hermione. Well, just so you know, she's mine so sod off!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Weasel, you idiot, if we _don't_ hurry, she'll be killed. I'm in no rush to get the mudblood, I'm thinking in someone elses best intrests. **You** can go get the carriage, I'll go get your sister." Draco stormed out of the compartment, heading in the general direction he saw Ginny heading. He found the redhead in the cargo compartment, stroking that ginger cat...what was his name? Croks? Shrock? Oh hell forget it.

"Come on...Ginny. Got to go keep your brother from killing himself. Put the cat _down_ and come with **me**" He raised his eyebrow expectantly.

"You're _so cute_ aren't you?" She cooed.

"I know I am."

"I was talking to the cat..."

"Come on, Ginny," he said, grabbing her arm, "Let's go."

"Hey!" Ginny snapped, "Don't manhandle me!"

"You act like this is all a walk in the park, another cheery day for the lovely gryffindors who always win and succeed in anything and everything! Well heres reality Ginny, you're crush and his girlfriend are about to be killed. Killed. Soon. Of course, Voldemort _loves_ to prolong torturing, so we have a bit of time. If we don't hurry, they will either be insane, or dead. So come on, stop being so bossy, and listen to someone besides your mother for a change!"

Ginny immediatly burst into tears. _I'm such a loser. I shouldn't cry. I've been acting strong. But did Draco HAVE to say they'd die? I knew they might, but when he says it it sounds _ She was hysterical, and just crouched their, continuously stroking Crookshanks (who was getting annoyed at her ferocious petting.)

Draco dropped her arm, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably, "Eh...Weasly...we..er...gotta go....you know crying like that won't help anything!"

"Don't..tell..a..girl..to..stop..crying..when..you've..just..told..her..her..two..friends..are..going..to..die.." she said, sobbing. How could he just act like he didn't say anything to make her cry?

"Well I was just stating the obvious! We're losing time! If you want them to live...then come! on Ginny, not all hope is lost..." He said as kindly as he could, he really did like her, didn't he?

_But I barely know the girl_ he argued.

**_But she's hot...and shes...interesting..._** His mind replied.

"Draco," she said tearfully, "you've obviously never had a girlfriend who's cried before (most likely because they didn't have hearts)..anyway, you're so sucky at the whole 'comforting' thing." She picked her arm up and twirled her hair in her fingers and bit her lip, trying to calm herself.

Draco looked somewhat amused as he replied, "Does it matter? Its not like _you're_ my girlfriend."

He held out his hand, waiting (somewhat impatiently) for her to take it, he wasn't in the mood for her to break down again.

"You know something? You're weird and hard to understand. You make me feel like you actually - gasp - **CARE** about my feelings, and actually _like_ me, and then you just..switch. Like a mood swing."

"Yes, well, it's not like you're never moody." He replied dryly, "Are you coming or not?"

"I guess," she said while slapping his hand away. She didn't need him; she could pick herself up, thank you very much.

"Ginny...you're very irritating you know that?"

"That's what they tell me." This..'thing' she had with Draco didn't make sense. She couldn't tell if he was flirting or insulting her, but she made a bet it was insulting.

"Oh this is ridiculous, we are taking up to much time! We can let your dimwitted brother tell dumbledor about Granger and Pothead. Come here Ginny. I'm taking you to my home." he looked at her determined, "You have to trust me ginny, I won't hurt you."

"You're taking me to your house? Will your father be there? No! I'm not going! If your father sees me he'll kill me! He already tried to burn my house down and now you're _delivering_ me to your house?! I knew you didn't like me! I knew you wanted me dead!"

"I am taking you there because **Granger and Potter** will be there! Why must you ask so many questions? I will _hide_ you. Father is most likely off kissing Voldemorts butt anyway."

She fliched when he said Voldemort's name. "I'll try..He tried to kill me twice now.." She was truly, genuinely scared. If he couldn't see that, he was blind..

"If its any consolation, I know how to apparate and use the unforgivable curses - I'll use them on father if he puts you in danger." His voice was stiff, and formal, "You have to take my hand so we can apparate."

_"I'll use them on father if he puts you in danger. I'll use them on father if he puts you in danger. I'll use them on father if he puts you in danger..._She took his hand, and staring up at him, whispered, "You're a really good wizard, when you use it for good stuff.."

"I'll try and take that as a compliment." He replied, he pulled her body close to his, and with a pop they were gone, soon reappearing in a large field. In the distance, ginny could make out the silhouette of a large manor, smoke curling out of the many chimneys.

Ginny coughed, and her head started throbbing, and she felt like she'd scream. "I can't do this, Draco. I feel like I'm going to faint. He's...here..." the scene started to fade... _No, Ginny, you're fine. Stay awake._

"Ginny, he won't see you, I promise Ginny. He's weak, he brought Potter to the dungeons, Voldemort didn't want that. Voldemort will be mad, if we stay in the forest over night, father will be to weak to notice us, and Voldemort will be off at his headquarters, come on Gin, you're a witch, you can handle this." He was on the brink of rambling, he had never felt so protective of a girl.

"F-fine," she said, confused. "But when..if.." She inhaled. "If...if you find out they're...d-dead..don't..don't tell me.."

Draco looked at her, "Come on, I know this clearing about a mile into the forest. It's pretty safe, no monsters or anything. I'm sure I can conjure some blankets and all."

Draco grabbed the girls hand and began walking towards the thick woods surrounding his manor.

"Wait..we're..sleeping out here? But..but..we'll miss school!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"You're hanging out with Granger too much."

"You've got that right.." she said, trying not to notice Draco's hand.._He's just making sure I don't get lost. That's all. That's all. That's all.._

_'Repeating it won't make it come true.'_ she heard a voice tell her. She didn't know who said it, but she heard it, clear as day.

It seemed hours had passed, in reality only about 15 minutes, when Draco dropped her hand. Ginny looked around seeing a small creek running through the center of a clearing, a large willow tree drew her attention.

"We can sleep under that, or you can, I can sleep here." He motioned to the ground they were standing on.

"Why are you going to sleep on the cold ground when there's a perfectly beautiful willow tree that's large enough for both of us?" She questioned. Was there a rabid raccoon there or something? She still couldn't fully trust Draco, he was acting too nice..

"I may be _evil_, but I'm more than that. I'm a gentleman, I had a mother too you know." Draco looked at her, "Do you know how to conjure a smokeless fire?"

"Why?-- Oh. Yeah," She said, understanding. She muttered a spell under her breath and out appeared a fire, but the smoke hit an invisible barrier, causing it to be forced back into the fire. The whole system created a smokeless, neverending fire, gaining energy and heat from itself.

Draco took out his own wand, "For the record, I could have done that too."

He waved his wand, not even murmering a spell, producing a pair of sandwhiches. "Mine's the liverwurst."

"Oh," she said, rolling her eyes. She chewed her sandwich and tried to think of something to break the silence. "Soo..uuh, this tree is..nice?"

Draco shrugged, is demeanor changing. He suddenly looked somewhat annoyed, "Hurry up and get to bed, we have to get up early tomorrow."

"Uuh..sorry, Draco, my mommy doesn't make me go to sleep at 6?" She stared at him, confused.

"Go to bed **now** or I will _make_ you go to sleep." He said, eyes flashing dangerously, his wand clutched tightly in his hand.

She nodded and obeyed, a bit frightened. Half way through her deep slumber, the wind picked up. She rubbed her hands over her arms, wishing she would have worn a heavier shirt, other then this tee shirt she was wearing under her robes. _Grr, if I hadn't gotten hot in the train, I'd have my robes to keep me warm.._ She shivered again, and tried to keep her teeth from chattering.

"Go back to sleep" Draco hissed from the shadows, as if he had been watching her the entire time. After a few minutes glaring he noticed her shivering, "Cold?"

"No, I'm dying from the heat," she growled sarcastically. "I'm going back to sleep, okay?" She shoved her eyes closed, but she couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching her...

"Draco..." She said nervously.

"What?"

"Are you watching me?"

"Yes."

"..Why?"

"Because I can." Ginny was getting sick of this game he was playing with her.

"No...really. Why?"

"I like to watch you."

"Why? Am I doing something that's highly embarrasing, and you're having a private little laugh at my expense?"

"No, I like the way you breathe when your asleep, it's soothing." She couldn't see him, but he sounded slightly embarassed at this admission.

She didn't know what to say, and she was embarrased by his comment, so she just laid there, trying to fall back asleep..knowing that she soothed him was..well, soothing..

"Ginny...I'm going to...do something really strange right now, I want you to stay quiet, okay?"

She nodded, and wondered what he was going to do. Was he a werewolf? Or maybe a vampire, and he was going to run off and suck some deer's blood? Or maybe her blood?

She felt him stand up, and walk towards her. Her body stiffened as he kneeled down beside her. She heard some rustling as he lifted some dried leaves and unceremoniously dumped them on her.

She wondered what was going on, until she put two and two together...

They were being watched.


	7. I Can Hear You

She heard Draco's voice whisper something to her, some latin word she supposed. She felt her eyelids grow heavy, what had he done to her? She felt herself drift off.

She awoke the next morning, light shining through the Willow's branches. She sat up, shaking leaves off her. She glanced around for Draco, and quickly found the silvery blonde haired boy. He sat by the creek, washing fresh cuts and bruises.

"Draco.. what..?" She got up and stretched, then walked over next to him.

Draco didn't even look at her, he just kept splashing water on his arms and legs. His shirt and robes layed on a rock not to far away.

"I lied about there not being any monsters in these woods."

"Draco, did your father do that to you?" She questioned, pointing to his gashes. While she waited for him to speak, she walked over to his clothes. With a flick of her wand, the clothes threw themself in the creek and rung themselves dry, getting blood stains out.

"No, no. He might as well have though. It was one of his..._pets_." He dunked his head in the water, ridding his hair of specks of blood and dirt.

"Don't do that, it only gets it more in your hair," she said, watching him. He raised an eyebrow, so she quickly replied, "Believe me. Just do." She walked over to him and put his head in the water, rubbing her hands over his hair, in between every strand of hair. Soon enough, she was done, his head was drenched, and his hair was blonder than ever.

Draco studied her for a moment, opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. He stood up, slipped on his shirt, and threw his robe at Ginny, "Wear that. You'll get cold when we near the house, it's always cold...always."

She nodded, and slipped on his robe. It smelled of wintergreen and mint. A strange tingly feeling ran through her. (A/N: its LUURRRVVEEEE. Lmao that was random)

They walked side by side through the green foilage, after about 20 minutes walking, they were about a quidditch fields distance from the house. Ginny had a confused look on her face, it always seemed they were almost there, but the house never really seemed to get closer.

Draco held his hand out in front of her, forcing her to halt. With one swift movement, he scooped her up and placed her over his shoulder. She gasped and stuggled a bit, but he held her firm as he began walking towards the house again.

_I'm being carried by Draco, I'm being carried by Draco, I'm being carried by Draco, I'm being carried by Draco, But I'm ok, But I'm ok, But I'm ok, But I'm ok.._

"Stop that." Draco snapped angrily.

"Stop what?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Stop repeating things!"

"But...I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Something about me carrying you and your okay."

"Draco, I was thinking that..."

Draco quieted down, adjusted the girl on his shoulder so she wouldn't slip.

_Draco?_

"Yes?"

"Draco..I didn't say anything..but I thought something..and you heard it..and now I'm really freaked out.."

"That usually doesn't happen with people I barely know..."

"You mean, you knew you could do this?"

"Only with my mother." She felt him put her down, they were standing at the house's back door, "I had to carry you or the alarms would go off."

She didn't care why he carried her. "How..long could you hear me...?"

"Hear you? Thought wise? Hm, I heard 'Grr, if I hadn't gotten hot in the train, I'd have my robes to keep me warm..' last night." he replied casually, tapping his wand to the door, it automatically sprung open.

"Uuhh..what else did you hear? Anything before that?" She said, embarrased.

Draco turned to her, a small mischivious smile appearing on his face as he said in a high pitched voice, "'_I thought we liked Draco?'_ **'For Today.'**. So, still like me today Ginny? Or was that for yesterday only?"

She was bright pink in her head, but she shrugged him off like she didn't care. "Maybe."

Draco smirked, "Come on, Ginny. Or should I be calling you 'Weasly' now that you might not like me?"

With out waiting for a reply, he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into a large empty kitchen.

Ginny wrenched her arm from his grasp, "Why is the kitchen empty? I thought you would have house elves."

"We only have three, and I bet you anything they are off cleaning up mother and fathers room. Come on, this way." He opened a door in corner of the kitchen, revealing a stone stairway.

She followed close behind him, not wanting to get lost in this huge house. Soon, she heard some voices and some loud noises. She shuddered, only imagining what could be happening...

"I doubt that's happening, Ginny," he said, reading her mind.

"Stop _it_" Ginny snapped, she felt so...violated.

"I'm not doing anything, perhaps i _you_ i should stop thinking so loud."

He stepped off to the right, sitting on a stool, "Come. Sit. Yes, on my lap. No, I am nto going to feel you up. This stool is enchanted, it'll make us appear as just shadows until who ever is in there leaves. I charmed the stool last summer. Oh and, Don't speak. Think. I'm sure if I try I can...erm...think back to you."

_Why'd you charm it? So you could make out with girls and not have anyone notice? _

**_Oh yes, thats why. _Draco thought sarcastically,_ In all honesty, I just like being unseen._**

She smiled. _Okay, I know we can't be seen, but can you see me? Just curious._

_Um..no_ Suddenly she felt someones hand touch her...intimately. **_Oops, sorry, thought that was your hand. _**His thoughts sounding very amused.

She rolled her eyes, and then, for some reason, she thought she felt something touch her hair. _Draco, are you touching my hair?_ No answer. _DRACO!!_ Still no reply. _Draco?! _She wouldn't turn around. Either Draco was waiting for her to turn around to play a trick, or it was Voldermort and she was about to die.

_Turn Around_ Draco thought seriously. She was ruining all of his fun.

She sighed (**_Lower your sighs, Ginny_)**and turned around.

She saw nothing, but felt a pair of hands around her waist. _My dads coming. Don't Move._

She heard steps echo through the hall, storming right past them.

_**We could go now and make a rescue attempt....or we could stay here and snog. I don't like Potter much.**_

_Hmm, snog someone who's treated me like crap for years, or save someone who's treated me like gold forever? I think we should go save Potter now._

**_Potter? _**He questioned. Hah, she was hanging around with him too much.

_I mean..Harry.._

_**Sooner or later you'll see things my way, then I'll take you to my private dorms and we....**_

_Enough!_ Ginny snapped.

**_Fine, come on._ **He placed her hand on her shoulder, steering her deeper into the stone cellars. **_We are almost at the prisoner containment unit, would you like me to carry you so you don't have to look til we know if they're alright or not?_**

_Would you..really?_

_**If I didn't mean it, why would I bother wasting my breath?**_

_You weren't speaking so I doubt you were wasting your breath._

**_You knew what I meant_ **He thought, annoyed, as he picked her up gently. His left arm under her knees, his right supporting her neck.

She closed her eyes the whole way, and when they weren't closed, she was looking behind Draco; their house was like the reptile house at the zoo..there were carvings of snakes _everywhere._

"I can't see anything." Draco murmered, "Call out their names."

"Draco, are you thinking straight? If Voldemort hears me, or if your dad does, it could get us killed!"

"Oh come off it Gin, do you honostly think Voldemort would be hanging around here? To dangerous right now, and we saw my dad leave. Going to go shag some slut or something. Now do as I say." He ordered.

"Harry? H-Hermione?" She shouted. She looked up at him, and he didn't look..normal.

All of a sudden he bolted with her still in his arms. He ran into one of the cells, dropping ginny abruptly.

_Quiet Gin. Look Behind You._

She did as she was told, her butt sore from the fall, there were two figures, held to the wall by shackles like in those old muggle horror movies Mr. Weasly loved to watch.

She nearly screamed when she got a better look at the two; it was Hermione and Harry, asleep (or knocked out).

"No, they're not dead," he whispered. She nodded, and backed up, her face questioning 'what now?'

"Okay Gin, I am going to give you **very** important instructions, I need you to do _exactly_ as I say." She nodded and he continued, "I need you to conjure two hovering stretchers, and get those two on them. I'll go up and create a distraction, you'll know it when you hear it. Then I need you to run down this hall, make no turns. None. Straight up the stairs, and out the kitchen door into the woods. Hide. I'll find you, I promise." Draco eyes were emotionless, face hard as stone, "Do you understand?"

She nodded, but whispered a timid, "Why are you putting yourself in danger like this?"

"Because I'm a horny bastard who would do anything for a nice shag from a pretty redhead?" He smirked then turned serious, "I don't know."

She looked at her feet. "Just...don't get yourself killed, okay.."

"Don't be silly, I'm a sly slytherin not some courageous Gryffindor. Its none of your concern anyway. You're getting what you wanted. Potter and Granger. Alright, I have to go." With out a backwards glance he ran down the hall. It seemed like ages before anything happened, but then he heard a woman scream, "**Help! Lucious Help!**"

shortly followed by the slamming of several doors and loud pops.

With a large wave of her wand, two floating stretchers appeared. She conjured a spell her mum taught her: making keys to fit locks exactly. She got both of them on it, and then she made the stretchers follow her as she ran as fast as possible out of the house.

When she got into the woods, she layed on the floor and breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath.

_Draco, I'm out, get out safe_, she thought, hoping he could hear her though they were a while away.

_Ginny..._ His voice echoed through her head, so very faint, _Wake up Granger. Revive her somehow, she can apparate. I can't make it right now. Oh fuck.**wake her up.**_

She tried throwing water on her, she tried throwing acorns at her, she even tried yelling "There's a test! Hurry up!" but nothing worked, until she rememebered..Soon, she created the smell of pasty to fill Hermione's lungs. Soon, she awoke and screeched, "Ginny! Oh, my gosh! You have no idea--"

"No time for talk! Apparate us to Hogsmeade!"

Hermione nodded dumbly, noticing for the first time how much her head hurt, she put her arm around ginny and Harry, who still laid unconcious. With a pop, the landed not-so-gracefully in the middle of a Hogsmeade Street, search parties consisting of teachers, prefects and villagers searching the streets for the missing teenagers.

"Dumbledore!" Ginny said, running up to her headmaster. "Me and Draco went to his house, we got Hermione and Harry! Hermione's awake, but Harry's still out. Anyway, I think Draco's in trouble, he was a 'distraction', and now..he told me to go on without him, basically.."

Dumbldor frowned, looking very concerned, then in a strong voice that caught everyones attention with out the need of being loud he said, "Will all wizarding police in the area be so kind as to accompany me to Malfoy Manor?"

With out waiting for a reply, Dumbldor disapparated, several others following after him.

Ginny looked, as she saw Hermione being suffocated by one of Ron's wild hugs. Hermione smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. Mrs. Weasley was there, and she, too, gave Hermione a crazy hug. It seemed as though the whole Weasley clan was there, except Mr. Weasley. Fred and George took turns squeezing Hermione, though Ginny noticed Fred got red during his hug.

Madama Pomfery was reviving Harry, Ginny hadn't seen where the nurse had come from, but there she was.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe all that happened" Hermione sobbed.

"And all within 24 hours" Harry croaked imbetween gulps of potion Madame Pomfery was forcing into him, "Why aren't you giving any of this to Hermione?"

"Is she attached to a stretcher, breathing raspy, short breaths? No? There we go," Madame Pomfery snipped. Ginny couldn't pay attention; she was too worried about Draco.

Professor Mcgonnagal emerged from a crowd of onlookers, "You lot need to get back to the castle immediatly. Mr.'s and Ms. Weasly, I assume you can assist Madame Pomfery in escorting Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger to the hospital wing?"

"Proffessor," Ginny said, whispering quietly, "Have they found anything about Draco?"

"I'm afread they have yet to find Mr. Malfoy, they do have his father in custody however..." The older woman said carefully, walking along side her student towards the castle.

"That was fast..." Ron said slowly.

"Yes well...they found him hogtied in the living room, surrounded by what appeared to be a load of rabid ferrets..." a hint of smile shadowed Mcgonnagals features.

Ginny stifled a laugh, but then realized what she had heard. "Wait! He's..he's not there?! Where..where could he be?" She tried not to make herself seem too worried..

"Calm yourself, Gin, it's not like anyone would miss him," Ron said. "Sorry, Proffessor!"

"Apology accepted, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Weasley, I think you should just calm down and try to connect with him in any way possible," she said, reading her mind. And with that, she turned on her heels and left.

"What was that about? 'In any way possible?'" Harry questioned.

"'Dunno," Ginny lied.

"Shes getting more like Dumbledor everyday she spends with him, you think they've....shagged?" Ron asked a look of disgust on his face.

"Ronald Weasly! They are your elders! You should respect them! They are our teachers! How...how could you...think that?" Hermione rambled, looking sickened. Ron just chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist as if he was supporting her, even though she really didnt need his help, she went along with the charade.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I..I'm not feeling too good. After all of this..I'm a little wiped out. I'll be in my room. Bye.." she said, walking off.

She jumped on her bed and covered her head with a pillow, trying to drown the world out, concentrating on her head. _Draco? Are you okay?_

_It hurts, hurts, am i bleeding? Ginny? Its dark..._ His voice faded away, ginny was barely sure if she had even heard him.

_Where are you, Draco? Tell me, I'll get Hermione to apparate with me._She thought, tearfully.

_Its so dark...you're so far away, come back come back..no run...don't hurt me..._ Ginny let tears fall freely, he sounded as if he were dying. Her dorm room flew open and the other 6th year gryffidor girls came bustling in, giggling.

"Did you see Harry Potter when they apparated back? He didn't have his shirt on!" A blond named Margo Wess giggled.

"I heard they still haven't found that ferret, Malfoy. They say he kidnapped them!" Another said.

"Oh who cares? He may be goodlooking, but go past that and hes just another scum sucking Malfoy. What is more important is that our little Ginny saved them!" Margo replied. The group gasped, eyes turning to the redheads bed.

"Draco is -_NOT_ a ferret! And right now, he's dying because he thought of everyone other than himself! And if you girls don't shut up, I'll..I'll.." she didn't finish her sentence, the tears pacified her. The girls looked at each other and nodded, stepping out of the room. _Draco, I don't care if I get hurt, where are you? I want to be with you._

_He's here He's here..ginny make sure I have a funeral, I dont want to be forgotton. I cant let you come. Death. All over._ He was making little sense, and ginny looked annoyed when the door burst open a second time. Margo standing there with Mcgonnagal (looking out of breath), Hermione, and Ron. (they are the head boy and girl after all).

"HE'S DYING!" Ginny announced and ran up to Proffessor, crying into her robes. "I'm sorry, Proffessor, this is just..so..awful," she said, her voice muffled.

Mcgonnagal hugged Ginny in a fashion that she obviously thought was motherly, "Ginny dear, if you will let me cast a spell on you, and get him to talk...think....we can _maybe_ track him...."

"Yes! Please, please do.." she said, sniffling. Ron came back in the room with tissues, trying to be affectionate towards his little sister.

"Lay down Ginny." The professor said soothingly, "Close your eyes and think. Think as loud and as strong as you can. Are you ready? Okay...here we go, 'EVESTIGATUS'"

After a while of silence, Proffessor spoke. "He's in the forbidden forest. And, as the name clearly states, it's 'forbidden.' But, a student is in danger, and this time it's okay. I think it's a time to tell Harry you'll be needing use of his invisible cloak..?" Ron gasped; proffessor wasn't supposed to know about that..

Hermione snorted at Rons reaction, "You don't actually think they wouldn't know? What did I tell you...respect the teachers....respect them all."

Ron chuckled, Hermione sounded almost cultish, he didn't even consult harry, just disapeared for a moment coming back with the silvery cloth clutched firmly in his arms.

"Shouldn't you ask Ha-"

"Nah Gin, he's asleep. More worn out then hurt, they got him worse then 'Mione apparently."

"Well Professor...we'll be off, and ofcourse...you didn't see us leave." Hermione smiled.

"No, I didn't see you leave, wasn't even here...but ofcourse...if you aren't in contact with me by dawn, I might have to recall a few things"

"Of course, Proffessor." Hermione turned to give Ginny some encouraging words, but found she was gone. "Ginny?"

"No use, 'Mione. She's gone," he sighed. "I wonder what's gotten into her?"

"The love bug, of course."

Ginny ran as fast as she could. _Draco, I'm coming, please stay awake!_

The forest was cold and dark, Ginny was frightened out of her mind, she felt something watching her, she swore she heard things just beyond her range of sight. _Its okay, I'm invisible..._she reassured herself.

She walked along an old, hagrid sized path, deeper into the forest. When she thought she would never find Draco, she heard a blood chilling scream, and it seemed as if it came just a little ways down the path.

She froze momentarily, screaming inside her head, _DRACO!?!?_

No Reply, just another scream.

She bolted ahead, tripping over large roots and stubbing her toe on the occasional rock, but she didn't stop. She couldnt.

She broke through a wall of thick green foilage to find herself at the edge of a clearing. A battered white-blonde haired boy lay lifeless in its center.

She ran over to him, crying. _Draco, please, wake up! I swear, if you wake up..._ Nothing. This caused her to sob, but she stopped as soon as she saw a figure flying up, their long, white hair blowing in the wind. He muttered something, and Draco twitched a little. Then, Lucius stared directly at her. _I'm just imagining things..I'm invisible.._ She took out her wand, and tried to make Draco breathe easier. Lucius muttered something else, and Ginny fell back, on top of Draco. _I'm invisible! He can't see me! I'm invisible..He can't.._ Soon, she drifted off..


	8. Cursed

**A/N: Woo for fast uploading! Enjoy and R&R!

* * *

**Ginny woke up in the hospital room, surrounded by Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and..well, any other Weasley.

"HONEY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Screeched an excited Mrs. Weasley.

"Wha..what happened?"

"Well, Gin, you went in a maddening run to get Draco, and me and 'Mione had a feeling you'd be needing backup. So then, halfway there the cloak fell off! But you didn't seem to care, and you came and crouched next to Draco, who seemed dead (he's not) and then Lucius put a spell on you, causing you to get knocked out for a while. Draco's still in bed, he's been muttering 'it's dark, it's cold, where are you?' over and over, so when you feel better I'd go visit him," Ron said, without taking a breath.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Hermione sighed."Proffessor was furious when she found what Lucius had done, especially because he was supposed to be in jail! But, someone gave her false information.."

Ginny grinned happily at the information that Draco was alive, alive and ...wait he's been muttering in his sleep? Ginny sat up abruptly, "Where is he?".

"Ginny, dear, lay down, you need rest." Mrs. Weasly said lovingly.

"Yeah, okay," she said, shrugging her mother off, "Where is he, 'Mione?"

"Your mother's right, Gin, you -"

"He's down the hall and to the left," Fred smiled.

"You always **were** my favorite twin," Ginny grinned as she hopped out of bed and ran across the hall.

"Ginny!" Molly shrieked.

"Let her go Molly." Her husband replied.

Ginny ran down the hall and to the left, seeing the door closed. Looking around, she opened the door, seeing Draco propped up, his eyes closed, muttering something... Getting closer, she heard what he was saying.

_"Come back..don't hurt..no..don't..why..she..didn't do anything..don't..it's dark..it's cold..where are you?..I can't hear you anymore.."_

She touched his shoulder gently. _Draco, wake up, it's me, _she thought. His eyes suddenly bolted open, frightening Ginny a bit.  
"G-Ginny?" he coughed.  
"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?"  
"Wh-who cares. Is-is everyone...all..right?"  
"Yes.. but, Draco, really, you look awful.."  
"Th-thanks," Draco forced a smile. Then Ginny thought over the words he was muttering 'she didn't do anything, where are you, I can't hear you anymore,' it sounded like he was talking about her..no, coincidence..  
"Wha-what are you thinking, Ginny? Who's 'she?'" He questioned.

"Well, Draco..that's what you said in your sleep.."

"In my sleep?" Draco looked confused for a moment, "I was...dreaming? But...it was real...so real..."

"Tell me what happened Draco" Ginny cooed.

"Well...I left you...and saw fathers mistress...she saw me point my wand at her and screamed, I knocked her out. Dad saw me, so I ran, I was going to apparate soon as I got off the grounds. He hit me with some curses I suppose, but I managed to apparate to the forbidden forest, he followed. He's smart, anticipating my every move...then I saw you...he was holding you, threatening to kill you. He kept using crutacious curse on you, then me. He liked to hear us scream, I begged him to stop but...he didn't...he said you were as bad as a mudblood, to stay away from you...and...well I'm here."

She wiped his head to rid of any sweat. "Well, it was..almost a dream. Everything except for him holding me and cursing me.."

"Thank god," he whispered, barely audible.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said, swallowing. It was as if tons of needles coated his throat. "H-how are..you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but it's no big." Ginny got up to get him some water, not noticing when the when the strap of her nightshirt slid down her arm, leaving her shoulder bare.

"Ginny, what's that on your..arm?" He said, aghast.

"What?" She said, trying to look. When she did, she gasped. "It's...a snake-shaped burn..j-just like in m-my dream.."

"Ginny, I want you to tell me if at any time my father saw you. Did he?" Draco suddenly looked nervous, his voice steadily gaining strength.

"W..well, at the time I didn't..know he did, but Ron informed me the invisibilty cloak fell off when I ran to you, and he muttered some spell, and he was staring right at me, and I thought I was just imaging it, but..but then you shook and then he said something to me..and I...kinda zoned out," She said, now nervous.

Draco sighed heavily, "Ginny, thats a odium servantus. It can either cause you to become extremely ill...or put you under my fathers control. Since hes in azkaban, he can't control you...I don't know how sick you'll get...I...I can start work on a counter curse...but I don't know how long it will take..."

Draco looked at her with actual sadness in his eyes, he cared for the redhead, and he didn't know why.

"H..how sick do you think I'll get?" She said. He said nothing. "Draco, just..just tell me, how sick ca-can I possibly get?"

"You could die, but...I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoys can control the curse...if I can get in contact with my mother ..." He trailed off sullenly.

_I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die.._ "Draco..does this curse..make you see things?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Because..right..now..there's a snake..and.." and with that, she fainted onto the cold, hard marble of the hospital floor.

* * *

Draco sighed, picking the redhead up in his arms, and carried her to the room where her family sat chatting about Ginny and her 'crush'.

Ron was the first to notice Draco standing uncomfortably in the doorway, holding his baby sister in his arms.

"What the hell did you do to her Malfoy?" He roared.

"I didn't do -"

"Put her down you fucking ferret." Ron had never been so angry, how could snake touch his sister?

Draco did as he was told, placing the girl gently on the bed, Mrs. Weasly hyperventilating in her chair, Madame Pomfery checking Ginny's vitals. Ron, Fred and George, Percy, Bill, and Charlie standing around the blonde haired boy, looking murderous.

"Okay, listen, I didn't do anything to Ginny. Last night, she risked her life for me, and my...father...didn't like it, and he cursed her," this was interrupted by many gasps, an especially long and shrill one from Mrs. Weasely, "and she said she saw a snake, and that's when she fainted."

"Why the hell would she risk her life for _you_," Bill sneered.

"I don't know!" Draco snapped angrily, he seems to be not knowing a lot of things these days, "But she did. I want to try and save her, but if you lot are going to pummel me into the ground I doubt there will be much I can do."

"Step away from him, boys," Mrs. Weasley ordered, surprising everyone. She stood and walked to Draco. "I'm going to try and trust you with my baby girl. _Try_ to help her, please," she begged, wiping tears from her eyes, "Do anything you can.."

Suddenly, Ginny stirred. She moaned, and her back arched; her forehead was sweaty, and her clothes were damp. If you had walked in the room, you would have thought she was in a desert for years, but really she had only been lying on top of her covers for a few moments.

"She's going to need to be kept hydrated...if she wakes up, don't...tell her anything about me. Try to get her to sleep as much as possible, she'll need it to keep her strength up. I'm going to need...a room at the hogshead down in hogsmeade."

"That place is a dump! Full of pathetic excuses for wizards. Why there?" Percy asked, nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Because a good number of those 'pathetic excuses for wizards' are drunken lackeys for my father. They can tell me where my mother is." Draco explained, voice strained, he hated talking to these people. At least the men, how could Ginny be related to these gits?

"Percy, go get him a room. Don't look at me like that! Go! And you, Ron, get his bags from his hospital room. Yes, you, and yes, pick up his things. Everyone else out, leave him with Ginny for a few. Tell us when you're done," Mrs. Weasley said, trying to gain control of the situation without completely breaking down.

Draco perched on the edge of her bed, "Gin? Come on Gin, don't make me shake you awake."

The girls eyes fluttered open, "Are you threatening me Malfoy?"

"Yes. I'm going to leave you with your family for a while, I s'pose mudblood, weasel, and pothead can take care of you well enough. When I come back, I'm gonna save your life, so I better get a reward when this is all done and over with." Draco smirked.

Ginny made a pathetic excuse at a playful slap, but Draco took it. Ginny muttered a sad, "I'm sick," but kept her hand in his.

"Before I go, I want a nice kiss Weasly. For good luck and all. We never did get our snog on the stool - I do believe you owe me." Draco said slyly, trying to keep her mind off her being sick.

"You're too far away," she complained, "and if you think I'm picking my sick ass up to kiss you, you've got another thing coming." Draco slid closer to her, smirking.

Draco lowered his head, his lips not quite touching her, he smiled mischiviously, as he was about to touch his lips to hers, a pair of hands grabbed the back of his shirt and roughly threw him to the ground. An infuriated Ronald Weasly stood over him.

"Ron! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Saving you from being raped! Pft, trying to take advantage of my sister at a sick state!"

"You're such a moron, Ron! He wasn't taking advantage of me! I'm about to call mum if you don't stop!"

Draco stumbled and got up, ready to hit Ron.

"Don't you dare, Malfoy!" Growled a very upset and tired Ginny.

Ron and Draco glared at each other for a few moments, if looks could kill, both would be dead and buried.

Draco got a defiant look in his eyes, bent over, kissed Ginny's lips softly, then strode out of the room saying a quick, "See ya soon."

Ginny blushed, and Ron turned red with fury. "You're just going to stand there and let him kiss you?!?"

"Of course I am, Rona--" she went into a coughing fit, and Ron (using his brains, for once) made a glass of water appear in her hands. Drinking it, she regained breath.

"Did..Draco..tell..you..all..about..the..curse?"

"I guess, Not really," Ron shrugged.

"I could die, Ron," she said, coughing again.

* * *

Draco brushed passed the rest Weasly family, Potter, and Granger, most of which were in tears. He didn't say a word to any of them, just walked through the stoney halls until he reached the Entrance Hall. He opened the castle's large front door, and took out his wand saying a quick "Accio Thunderbolt 3000". The broom hovered in front of him obediantly, and he climbed on, flying down towards the hogshead. He landed abruptly (forcing several disgruntled villagers to step out of the way), and opened the bars large wood door. The stench of alchahol and sweat filled his nose. He stalked up to the bartender and said dangerously, "I believe you have a room reserved for me."

"Of course Mr. Malfoy." The bartender said tiredly, he had been under the boy's father's employ for years.

He showed Draco to his room, and left him quickly. It was never a good idea to spend to much time with a Malfoy.

Draco studied the filthy room, his trunk sat there in the rooms center. Looks like Weasel did as his mummy told him. He opened the trunk and threw out several articles of clothing until he located what he was looking for: A pair of black slacks, turtle neck, and robe. He put them on quickly, pulling the hood over his head, hiding his features. He walked back down and took a seat in the back.

He studied the bars occupants, mostly toothless old nobodies and an ogre or two. He did not, however, have to wait long before a man who he knew worked for his father waltzed into the bar. The man had long black hair, pulled back with a leather band, he had bright piercing blue eyes.

"Mr. Livor." Draco called. The man turned, spotting the dark figure that was Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Sit."

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Tell me where Narcissa is."

"Mr. Malfoy I can't tell you-"

"Tell me now, or I will kill you."

"You wouldn't."

"You wouldn't be the first you pathetic piece of slime."

Livor glared at him, "She's not hidden."

"Where is she!?" Draco was losing his patience.

"Room 102, The Owls Perch, Diagon Alley."

Draco stood up, nodded at Livor, and walked up to his room. It was getting late, he would have to wait til tomorrow before he spoke with his mother.


	9. Draco's Reward

**(A/N: Hey! Sorry I didn't have an author note on a few chapters. I was so into the whole UPLOAD, SAVE, UPLOAD, SAVE.. thing. Anyway, Enjoy, Read, Review, and get cookies!)**

Draco didn't sleep much; though she wasn't trying to connect with him, Draco heard everything going through Ginny's mind. '_This disgusting vile..why must they feed it to me? Medicine isn't going to cure a curse.._' '_It's so cold and lonely here..why isn't there any other patients?_' and, the one that hurt, made him worried, and confused most, '_I miss Draco.. I really do.. where is he? I hope everything's okay..That kiss.. It probably meant nothing, Ginny, it's no big deal.._'

He couldn't take it anymore. Putting on jeans and a tee shirt, he flew to the hospital. When he got to Ginny's room, she was moaning, flickering her eyes, and then collapsing. He pulled a chair by her bed, to watch her.

After a while, she woke up to drink water, and she saw Draco. "Oh my gosh, Draco!"  
"Ginny," he smiled as sweetly as possible, though he was tired and getting cranky..

"Y-you-" she started a coughing fit, and Draco poured her a tall glass of water. She drank it, thanked him, and patted the edge of the bed for him to sit. "You..can go back..to..wherever you were.."

"Well, if you don't want me here, then..."

"No! I want you here!" Draco smirked.  
"Try to go back to sleep, Gin."

"Why? So when I wake up, you could be gone, and it would be a pointless visit?" Despite what she had said, Draco pulled the covers out and gently tapped her over, took off his shoes, and got in bed with her.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." She turned around, so she faced him.

"Uuuhh..Goodnight then," she said confused. She closed her eyes, but Draco didn't close his. He stared at her, watching her bangs move up and down from her breath. "I know you're looking at me, Draco," she murmured lazily. He resisted the urge to kiss her, and just smirked and turned around.

They slept peacefully, until something odd came over Ginny. It caused her to run to the bathroom, gagging, then made her run back and throw herself against the hard wall, crying hysterically. Draco woke with a start, flicked on the lights, and ran over to her. There was blood on her lips.

"Ginny, what happened?" He questioned, concerned.

"I..threw..up..blood.." She sobbed. Draco opened his arms and she flung herself into them, not caring that she looked horrible. "Draco, I'm dyi-" He put his finger on her lips, pacifying her. He didn't want to hear it, nor to admit that thinking of her dying was...

Draco cradled her in his arms, rocking her to sleep, it was an odd instinct. He just knew it would soothe her. He put her down gently, covering her with her blanket. He had to get to his mother, she was the only one who could help...tell him wear the counter curse is.

He looked at Ginny for a moment, before awkwardly kissing her on the forhead. He then left the clinic and took off towards London, not caring if a muggle or two spotted him (although he did make a slight attempt to hide behind clouds). He landed carelessly in Diagon Alley, lookings around the crowded street. He quickly spotted the tall crooked builting that was The Owl's Perch, a cheap wizarding hotel. He climbed up the many flights of steps, until he reached room 102, he knocked firmly on the rundown wooden door.

"Whatever you're selling, I don't want it," said a tired, battered voice.

"Mother?" Draco heard Narcissa gasp, and open the door.

"Draco!" She said, throwing her arms around him, tearing a bit. "It's been so long! How is..everything?"

"Mother I need to talk to you, may I come in?"

"Oh..ofcourse." She was used to her son's formality, he had always been so...uptight.

"Mother, I don't know if you know this, but father is in azkaban. He kidnapped Potter and Granger, I...well I helped them mother. For a girl. Stupid I know, father attacked me. Then he attacked Ginny- I mean the girl, and well...he cast the Odium Servantes on her."

"That bas-..I mean," Narcissa coughed. "Eh-hem. So you need a countercurse, I suppose?"

"Yes," He said, hoping she wouldn't ask too much of it.

"Well, give me a minute, I have to make a potion; and write down the spell. Here, sit and make smalltalk with the lamp." Draco looked confused, until the lamp smiled and said, "Hullo there!"

"I've heard of talking mirrors, but never talking lamps..." Draco said, lifting his eyebrows.

"I'm surprised that you're surprised, being a wizard and all..." The lamp responded, "I would...love...to be a wizard."

"Shut up," he growled. "Mother, why oh _why_ a talking LAMP of all things?"

"Well, a err..friend gave it to me, so I thought I should keep it. I think he's rather friendly," she answered.

"Why thank-you, Issa," the lamp said innocently.

"Mother!" The boy whined for the first time since...well ever, "It's given you a _nickname?_ Is it...**flirting**?"

"Of course I'm not! I'm happily married! Happily married indeed! Happily Married, Happily Married, La La La Marriage Happy Happy Happy!" it sung.

"Oh, Merlin, now you sound like Weasley," he grumbled, "and who would marry you? The lightbulb?"

"No, no no no! Howard!"

"Howard?" He said, staring blankly.

"The lightswitch."

"So, not only are you annoying talking lamp, but you're a **gay** annoying talking lamp?"

"Do you have a bias against gay furniture?" The lamp asked accusingly. Draco chuckled, thinking how Ginny will laugh when she hears _this_ odd tale.

"Oh _no_! Not I. So tell me more about you and your relationships."

"Well, my name's Larry.."

"Haha, Larry the Lamp! How _unique_," Draco interrupted.

"..and I met Harold at a yard sale. It was love at first sight, really. I knew it was meant to be when my cord fit PERFECTLY in his socket.."

"Oh, God! The wrongness of it all!" Draco said, disgusted.

"Draco," Narcissa said, "The spell's complete. Come in here and I'll give you the potion.

Draco got up, recieving winks from Larry, and walked into the kitchen.

"This," she said, handing him a pink potion, "is the potion to cause her to fall asleep and..well, to be truthful, die for a few minutes."

"Die?!"

"Yeah, but that's the only way the potion will work. Then, when shes 'dead', you have to shout-yes, shout- these words." She handed him a piece of pink parchment, scrawled neatly in script. It read:

_La mort n'est pas l'extrémité que la malédiction vous sera_

_pardonné se réveillera maintenant et avec un baiser you'll soit_

_guéri._

"Then, you have to kiss her. Don't be embarrased, by the time it's over she'll have forgotten about ever 'dying.'"

"But, when she 'dies', will she be in pain?"

"Yes, for a few minutes," Narcissa replied sadly, "But then it will be over."

Draco nodded in a buisness like fashion, "If there is anything you need, please feel free to owl me."

He turned towards the door, then turned and hugged his mother, on his own, a rarity.

"Before I leave...what do these words mean?"

"It means, 'Death is not the end, the curse will be forgiven, you will awaken now, and with a kiss, you'll be healed.' Not very original, but hey, I didn't make it up," Narcissa smiled. She kissed him on the cheek, whispering, "I missed you, Draco. You really should keep in touch."

"I've missed you, too," he admitted. "I..you know how we used to 'think' back and fourth?"

"Yes?"

"Well.."

"You've found a girl who you can communicate through minds with?"

"Well," he said, "yes."

"Then, Draco, hold on to her for dear life."

Draco looked at his mother, somewhat confused, before sticking the potion in his pocket, along with the incantation. Grabbing his broom, he nodded at his mother curtly, and flew off into the cloudy sky.

Landing abruptly, he ran into the hospital room, where Ginny was attached to some..muggle machine that kept beeping, and surrounded by a mass of red-haired Weasleys.

"Um," Draco coughed.

"Oh, it's _you_," Ron growled.

"Guys, I have the countercurse, but the spell will only work if everyone is gone.." There was a pause, and an embarrasing silence.

"Well, you heard him! Out, out, out!" Molly ordered, and soon the room was emptied except for he and Ginny.

"Hi, Draco.." she whispered.

"Hello, Ginny," he smirked.

"Well, you've gotten "

"Ginny, don't talk, don't lose your energy." She nodded, and he poured the drink down her throat. A disgusted look took over her face, and she wiped her mouth.

"Ow...Draco, it stings.."

"I know. It will, and then you'll fall asleep."

"Okay.." Ginny's eyes closed, and Draco _suspected_ she had...well, died.

Until..

_So, this is odd..am I dead?_

"Ginny?!"

"Yes?"

"You're not dead?!"

"..What!? You were _KILLING_ me?! Countercurse my ass!!"

"No...just that...it's supposed to kill you for a moment, then I say a spell...and kiss you...and then you come back and not remember it and be healthy as a new born calf..." Calf? What the hell? He's spent to much time in 'Hagrid's classes, big dumb oaf.

"Yeah, sure! I doubt _that's_ true!"

"Funny, nowhere in the spell did my mum say that irrational, crazy, insane behaviour happened before the death part."

"Shu--" And, with that she was gone. Draco laughed to himself; **This** is what his mother wanted him to 'hold on to for dear life'? Pft..

He checked her pulse, and cringed when he felt nothing. She was dead...he took a deep breath, and reading from the paper his mother had handed her he chanted, "La mort n'est pas l'extrémité que la malédiction vous sera pardonné se réveillera maintenant et avec un baiser you'll soit guéri."

With a nervous pause, he bent down and kissed her gently. Then, he watched, watched and waited.

A few moments passed, and Draco got nervous, wondering if maybe...it wouldn't work.

"Shut up!" Ginny said, suddenly waking up.

Draco's face broke into a grin, and checked her shoulder. The burn was gone.

"Guess what Weaselette?" he asked with a laugh.

"Weaselette? ... What Ferret?"

"You're cured...didn't you promise me a little prize if I saved your life?"  
"Yes, but then you pissed me off, thinking you wanted to kill me and all, so you pretty much ruined the 'prize'.."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No," she said, trying to hide the smile and blush creeping upon her face.

"I think you are, me being the handsome devil that I am, how could you resist me, my little vixen?"

"Vixen!? Draco! The things you say!" Ginny giggled, thrilled to be ... well alive.

A knock interupted their hopeless flirting, and ignoring Draco's 'Tell them to go away's, she let out a strong happy "Come in!"

An anxious Mrs. Weasly poked her head in, "Ginny!? Honey are you okay? Are you...healthy? Ginny, baby, my baby girl, you look so much better."

"Yes, but in a minute she's about to errupt in oozy pimples, and then I have to feed her the antidote for that, so yeah maybe you don't want to see?" Draco lied quickly.

"Oh, honey. Poor Ginny! Tell us when they're...done." She closed the door.

Ginny touched her face. "I am?! Oozy pimples...oh, merlin!"

Draco smiled devishly, "Oh yes, and the only way they will go away is if I kiss every inch of that pretty little face of yours."

Ginny quickly caught on to his lie, "You lied to my mother!"

"I'm a slytherin, it is to be expected."

Draco sat her up, and in the most gentlemanly manner he could muster, asked, "Ginny may I snog you senseless?"

"God, you are **so** discreet about your intentions.." The waiting was killing him.. "And well, we haven't even been on a date yet.." go on with it, Weasley! "But I guess running around your mansion for me is a good enough reason..." Just..go..and..say..it.. "So, yes."

Draco pulled her into his lap (he had been sitting on the edge of her bed), and attacked her mouth.

_Damn, can't be friendly?_

Draco pulled away annoyed, "Don't think Ginny!"

Ginny smiled innocently, and this time he attacked her mouth in a somewhat less aggressive manner.

However, the long snog (hopefully followed by a nice shag) he had anticipated was cut short by a angry yell from one Harry Potter, "MALFOY! GINNY? WHAT THE FUCK? MRS. WEASLY SAID YOU WERE CURING SOME PIMPLE SHIT. WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Draco pulled away exasperated, "I am feeding her the antidote, Potter."

"With his mouth," Ginny added, laughing.

"You're not helping," Darco murmured.

Harry was outraged, "Get off him Ginny! He's scum! He doesn't deserve you!"

"I deserve _everything_," he said, spoiled.

"Harry, just..be shhh."

"No! I will not be 'SHH'!"

"SHHH!!!" Draco said, husing them all. "Too..much..shh-ing..."

Ginny smiled. "Right. Harry, this is you," she made her palm form a mouth, opening and closing it. "This is what you should be," and then she closed her hand.

Harry scowled, "Ginny did he put a spell on you? Don't tell me you want him!!"

"No, he didn't put a spell on me. He _did_ just save my life, and I was grateful, and so I was..rewarding him. Hey, I do remember a few years ago when _you_ demanded a kiss because you saved me from the Chamber..."

Harry stared at her, "But Ginny...he's...Malfoy...and you shouldn't give up your...morals...your...dignity...for him! What about me?"

"What ABOUT you?" Draco drawled, wondering where he was getting at.

"Harry, you kinda sorta burst my infatuation bubble when you would gape at Hermione and act like an idiot, and also when you kinda sorta told me off?"

"You told her off? You fucking tart!" _Aw..he's protective._

_**I can still hear you, remember?**_

_So?_

"Well...I never really liked Hermione like I do you, and I pushed you away because of Ron! You know how protective he is!" Harry explained quickly, partly lies, partly truths.

"Oh, please Harry. You know I don't _look_ like her, and you've known her, and right now you're just lying so that Ron doesn't have a fit. But, the point is I just am over my silly crush.."

"Now, Potty, if you don't mind, we were about to snog. Good. Bye."

Harry gasped, turned on heel and stormed out. Draco, about to resume the lovely snog he had been planning on for ages (or what seemed like ages), Harry returned, with the entire Weasly Family, plus Hermione, in tow.

"He was going to _rape_ her!" They heard Harry say (somewhat wickedly) outside the door. Draco grinned, "He's **jealous**. How about you make it look like you were going to rape me, and then i'll scream 'ahh help, rape!' and..." he trailed off, was he being playful with her?

"..That, or we could just deny it all."

"Why? Are you scared of your mum or something?"

"No.."

"Then why don't we snog until they leave us the bloody hell alone?"

Ginny looked at him, wide eyed, "They are my family Draco! I have six brothers, do you realize that? They will kill you!"

"I'm sure I can handle them" Draco said dryly.

"Draco -"

"Oh forget it Ginny! Here, they are opening the door. I'll just mosey on out like nothing ever happened and you can say 'Harry misunderstood, Draco was helping me mummy dearest' and we don't have to see each other, save those few classes we have together, and meals."

"First of all, shut up, second of all, I said they'd kill **YOU** not ME. If I _honestly_ cared about what my parents thought about me, I'd never have done anything."

"Well, it seems to me you're not doing anything right now."

"Well..because, umm..." He caught her.

"That just proves my point. Unless, you'd like to prove me wrong?"

Ginny glared, then, nervously, kissed him, knowing in a few seconds she would be interupted by 10 (yes 10) yells of disgust.

She felt giddy when her lips collided with his, she was taking _charge_. Draco on the other hand, hadn't actually expected _her_ to kiss _him_. That was his job.

She, still on his lap, put her arms around his neck, getting comfortable. _I could stay like this forever.._

And the door burst open.

"Ginerva Henrietta Weasly! What the **hell** do you think you are doing!?" A shocked Mrs. Weasly asked, barely holding her six sons behind her (they, of course, were being over protective prats).

_Well, I was snogging this **really** hot guy that I happen to like alot, and if you don't mind I'd like to stay in his arms forever.._

"Umm...getting my gum back?" Draco stifled a laugh. Not only was she being extremely sweet (Imagine- Draco thinking someone's SWEET!), she was being utterly stupid and rebelious; this was a definite turn-on. Who knew she was so fiesty?

Mrs. Weasly blanched, leaving the room so she would not have to witness what she was about to let her sons do to the Malfoy. Sure, he saved her daughters life, but she still liked to think her daughter was a baby, her baby girl. And this

boy was taking advantage of her baby.

Draco sighed, _I won't be all that hot once they are through with me...though I'm sure I would still look better then them._

_Um, this might sound weird, but if I were you.. I'd run now._

He looked at her with a questioning expression. **_Huh?_**

_They're in 'kill the boyfriend' mode. I'd run. Fred and George have been pretty muscular these days from Quidditch..._

Draco stood up carefully, not wanting to look frightened (he did have his dignity after all), and knowing a sudden movement might set the whole lot off...

**_Gin...where's potter?_** he thought, and then...all went black.

Harry stood over Draco's unconcious body, with a rather arrogant smirk for Harry James Potter, the wizarding hero.

The twins and Ron sent him looks saying, 'Why couldn't you let US do that?'

"Oh my God! Draco!" Ginny said, rushing up to him. Then she looked up at Harry. "You're so stupid! Why did you do that!? Why can't you boys just let me be _HAPPY_!? What, does 'ickle Ginerva' need to be BABYSAT all the time?! Just so you know, I've been growing up FINE without you, so just go away!"

All of the boys (well except Ron and Harry) looked rather shame faced, she reminded them so much of mother. Bill and Charlie were the first to respond, "Gin we weren't gonna hurt him..Harry went a bit overboard."

Percy nodded in agreement, pushing his glasses up on his nose, "You **know** that I wouldn't Gin..."

He was right, Percy was...well he was a bit of a overly-pompous geek.

Fred, George, Ron and Harry looked upset, but not apoligetic.

"A bit overboard? A **BIT** overboard?!?! HE KNOCKED HIM OUT! God, and Harry couldn't you at least had a fair fight? Or were you too scared that he'd beat you? At least play fair." Ginny was furious; the ONE guy she ACTUALLY had a chance with was now..knocked out on the hospital floor. How dramatic it all was.

Fred and George wisely backed out of thisfight, and let Bill, Charlie and Percy drag the two out.

Harry scowled, "He hates Weaslys, Gin. You know that! He was using you for sex!"

Ron gagged at the mere thought of his sister being used for sex.

"Sex? What the helll...we were just snogging.."

"Yes, first snogging, then sex!" Harry argued.

"Well, what do you care? Are you a bit jealous?"

"Hardly." Harry said dryly, "Why would I be jealous of a Malfoy? I'm sure he means nothing to you anyway Gin, you are far to smart for that."

Ron nodded, "He's right Gin, you're smart, so why would you want to snog him?"

"Smart for what exactly? Too smart for snogging? Uhh...I don't think snogging has an intellegence limit. But, if you find that it does, tell me and I'll be sure to stop." Ginny saw Draco move a bit, and moan. "Fuckin twat.." he said under his breath.

Draco rubbed his head, vision blurring for a moment, then focusing, "You know what? How come whenever someone wacks Potter, that nurse Pomferey comes running so eagerly, and yet Potter knocks me out, I get **nothing**?"

Ginny gave an evil look towards Harry and Ron, bent over, and kissed Draco romanticly. "There, you got something."

"You know, I may very well be all better. Just to make sure, perhaps Nurse Weasly should treat her Paitient with a stronger form of medicine?"

"No!" Ron barked, "Not in front of me at least!"

Draco sighed, "Who hit me anyway? Was it pothead?"

"Does it matter Ferret?" Harry asked angrily.

"Not at all, I'd hate you either way."

"Oh, fuck you." Harry snapped, brushing past Ron in an angry huff.

Hermione walked in after Harry, her face confused, "I leave to get coffee and come back to see Harry acting like he just saw Voldemort snogging Mrs. Weasly..."

"Bad Image 'Mione." Ron scowled.

"Right. Sorry."

"Is it open house at the hospital day or something? Why can't a guy get a good snog without being interrupted around here!?"

Hermione looked at Draco, "Snog? I heard them whispering something but...didn't...believe it...ginny?"

Ginny nodded reluctantly.

"But...Ginny...I...you know what I told you...about...him...how I felt..." Hermione tried to get Ginny to remember it without outright saying it infront of Malfoy.

Ron's ears perked up. "Feelings? Excuse me? WHAT FEELINGS?!"

"Nothing, Ron."  
"Obviously it is something, 'Mione.."  
"IT'S NOTHING, RON!" Hermione bellowed.

Ginny grinned at the two, Hermione would soon forgive her for...well Draco...were they an item?

No matter, the point is, soon Ron and Hermione will actually be public about their "secret" relationship..


	10. Bruised and Abused

**(A/N: This is a MAJOR chapter. MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR! And, it's the last chap you'll be getting until we get some reviews! So review your hearts out so you can get chapter 11, 12, 13...)**

Three months had past since the kidnapping and the curse, and all was back to normal at Hogwarts, or as normal as it could get.

There had been a dance scheduled in 5 days, Ron and Hermione had offically become an 'item,' and have had a grand total of 9 fights (and who knows how many make-ups), and Ginny and Draco would see each other in the hall, during lunch they'd go to the library and talk, and they had become as close as they could be. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had _tried_ to forgive Ginny for snogging in the hospital room that day, but Harry was deeply dissapointed. Since Hermione was gone, Ginny was his second choice. He thought many times of asking her to the dance, and he finally figured out how: loosen her up with drinks. He leaned against the wall, waiting for Ginny to come out. When she did, he stopped her.

"Hey, Ginny."

"Hi, Harry," Ginny said suspiciously.

"I was wondering, well since we're having a Hogsmeade trip tommorow, maybe you'd like to go to The Three Broomsticks with me for some drinks..?"

"Ummm..sure," she said, figuring Draco wouldn't really know...

Harry smiled charmingly, "I'll meet you in the common room tomorrow then!"

"Alright..." Ginny smiled, with a little wave towards the black haired boy, she continued upon her way.

She was on her way to potions, taking a glance at her watch, she saw she was early, so she slowed down.

She was about to turn the corner, when she heard voices. Being curious, she stopped and listened.

"Drakey! I saw you talking to that girl again! How disgraceful! Shes a Weasly!" Pansy screeched.

"Pansy, don't call me Drakey, and I don't care if shes a Weasly. Its not like shes a mudblood."

"DRACO! WHAT ABOUT ME?"

"What about you?"

"Don't you love me?"

"Not really..." Ginny felt her heart swell, he didn't care about pansy! wee...

"At least take me out for drinks tomorrow Draco, you ... were my first after all."

"I highly doubt that, but sure."

Ginny's heart soon sank. He was going with her? Then..they'd both see each other? How awkward. She decided to walk by them, to see what would happen. Turning, she sauntered over and walked past.

It seemed as Draco was going to stop her, in fact, she was certain he was when she heard, "G-"

He was cut off, however, by Pansy's nasal voice, "Drakie! Come on! We're going to be late for Transfiguration! Oh I hate that Mcgonnagall bitch!".

She turned around, feeling brave.

"Excuse me, but I heard you call Proffessor Mcgonnagal a bitch."

"So? Who the fuck cares?" Pansy sneered.

"She's not a bitch, but you, in fact, are." She growled back.

"Calling a prefect a bitch! 40 points from Gryffindor!" Pansy slapped Ginny across the face.

"Slapping a prefect! FIFTY points from Slytherin!"

"Taking points from Slytherin! 30 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco smirked at the little fight before stepping in, "50 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for making me late for class, and a detention to one Pansy Parkinson for starting a fight." Pansy and Ginny gasped. Draco's smirk never leaving his face as he walked down the hall.

"Well, a detention to one Draco Malfoy on the same day as me!" Said Pansy, being smart for once.

Ginny glared.

"Well, if I have to suffer with _you_, I think Ginny should, too."

Ginny scowled before saying, "What is Draco getting detention for?"

"Well - ..."

"No reason? Then any teacher would think you were abusing your power and give you more detentions, so both my detention and his are null and void!" Ginny looked triumphant

"She has got a point," Draco said.

"Ah, shut up! You're both going to detention! If I have to go, so do you!"

"But you called a proffessor a bitch," Ginny said, "That's a reason to get a detention. You're just making Draco come so you can try to make passes at him."

_**Finally SOMEBODY ELSE noticed**_

Pansy glowered at the two, "**Fine** whatever!"

Halfway down the hall, she turned and said suggestively, "See you tomorrow Draco".

Draco winced, why the hell had he agreed?

"Why did you agree, Draco," she said, trying not to sound outraged. _I thought..nevermind._

"Well...I have an image to keep up ... oh don't look at me that way, for the past three months I have been working on my mind reading abilities, you know that...and well...I tuned in to _you_ when you said yes to Potter. You were pratically flirting with him!"

Ginny looked at him, he had invaded her privacy? How dare he!

"Well its not like we're an official couple anyway! Not once have asked me out Draco! Do you expect me to just wait forever?"

"No! But hell, what does it matter? You are going out with Potter tomorrow, and I get a oh so wonderful date with Pugsy."

"Fine. Oh, and Draco, you seem to be quite _jealous_.. Anyway, it's not like you asked me to go! Just because you saved me you think I have to wait around for you to work up the courage to ask me to Hogsmeade?! It's not even a **big thing**. It's a _school trip_. You couldn't even ask me to that? It's kind of dissapointing," she sneered, not trying to sound as vicious as she did.

"Well maybe I didn't think I would have to ask you to that idiotic town! Maybe I thought I would wait and ask you to the bloody dance but since I can't work up my nerve why don't you just got with the Pothead you seem to adore so much?" Draco hissed right back.

"Draco.." she murmured, trying not to cry. This conversation was going in the _completely_ wrong direction. She wanted to lure him in, not push him away. _Why am I always doing something wrong? (sigh)_, she thought to herself, forgetting for the time being that Draco could still hear her.

Draco sighed, "Go to class. Leave me be for a while. Go on your stupid date with stupid potter, then maybe you'll realize how much _better_ I am." Draco turned and disapeared down the stony passage.

She went to class, which seemed to drag on for hours, and then took refuge in her commonroom, reading some book about some guy who did something..somewhere..sometime..

Hermione stormed into the common room, cheeks flushed in a way that would rival any weasly, Ginny watched her sullenly.

"Can you believe the nerve of him!?" Hermione roared, "Where does he get off telling me he wants to break our date tomorrow to hang out with some of the Quidditch team?"

"I...don't know Hermione." Ginny said monotonously, she was used to Ron and Herm's fighting.

"I mean he just waltzes into the library and says, 'Hey 'Mione. Can we get together some other time? I'm gonna hang out with Brett and Liam tomorrow.' after he said we could have a romantic date!"

"Well..that's Ron for ya," she muttered, keeping her eyes focused on .. Bob-whatshisname.

"Is something bugging you, Gin?"

"No. I'm fine. Just **PEACHY**."

"Ginny...tell me whats wrong..." Hermione weedled, "I'm sorry for ranting about Ron..."

"Oh, 'Mione!" she whined, giving in, "First, Draco wasn't asking me to Hogsmeade, so then when Harry asked me I thought I'd say yes! But then Draco said yes to _PANSY_. Can you believe it?! He'd rather go with PANSY over ME! And then, he said he was going to ask me to the dance, but I ruined it! Me and my big fucking mouth!"

"Well..." Hermione said slowly, a thoughtful look crossing her face, "Did he know about you and Harry? Doesn't matter really, you had every right to say yes. It sounds like he's trying to play games with you, have **you** beg for him. By saying 'I _was_ going to ask you out, but now I'm not.' is just him being...manipulative."

"So, he probably doesn't even like me! He just likes having control of a spineless little red-haired twit who's younger than him! Well, we'll just **SEE** who'll be jealous at the Three Broomsticks!" With that, she stomped up to her room.

Hermione cringed, she didn't like the way their non-relationship was going. At this rate, they would crash and burn...which...isn't a bad thing is it?

The next morning Ginny awoke, her mind set on making Draco _crazy_ with jealousy.

She picked out what to wear: a blue halter top and a black skirt that was just above her knees. She had gotten her friend and roommate, Melinda Muvell, to curl her hair, and she even wore makeup - gasp. She was going to make Draco _wish_ he cared about her.

Draco, on the otherhand, was...well he was doing something _similar_. His wording, 'I'm just showing her what she's missing out on. I'm NOT jealous!'.

He wore a long sleeved green shirt, outlining his toned chest perfectly. He wore black jeans, baggy - but not to much so. He let his blonde hair hang in his icy eyes, smirking. She'd be sorry she said yes to Potter.

When they got to Hogsmeade, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry roamed the stores, and then Hermione left the two alone for their 'drinking date.'

Harry smiled, "So Ms. Weasly, what would you like? You can get anything - on me of course."

"What do you suggest, Mr. Potter?"

"Why not a a butter beer?"

"Sounds lovely"

As Harry ordered two butter beer, Ginny sat at their table. Her eyes moving from Harry, to the door of the Three Broomsticks. As if on cue, Draco waltzed in, a doting Pansy on his arm.

Trying to think quickly, she whispered, "Harry!" He looked over to her. "Harry!" He came over to the table and sat down.

"Yes?"

"Don't move, just play along." As Draco and Pansy walked by their table, Ginny started laughing at an invisible joke, as did Harry, and Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek. She looked up at Draco (who was glaring) and smirked. She was going to enjoy making him jealous..

Harry spotted the Ginny-Draco exchange, but really didn't care, their lover's quarrell could work to his advantage. He watched as Draco pulled Pansy close to him (so she was _pratically_ on his lap), then looked to Ginny for a reaction.

She looked back at Harry, wondering what to do next. _I will win, you know,_ she thought.

_**The pressure too much, Weaslette?**_

What came to her mind was the first time he called her Weaslette..in the hospital room..

_'Guess what, Weaselette?'_

_''Weaselette? What, Ferret?''_

_'You're cured. Didn't you promise me a little prize if I saved your life?'_

_''I am? Oozy pimples, oh merlin!''_

_'Yes, and the only way they will go away is if i kiss every inch of that pretty little face of yours!'_

Harry looked at the dazed look on her face, poured _something_ into her drink (she wasn't paying attention but someone was) and spoke, "Here Ginny, drink up. Don't want the butter beer to go to waste!"

"Oh..thanks.." She lifted it to her mouth and drank. _Funny, it doesn't taste like the Butterbeers usually taste.. No matter, it's no big deal.._

Harry kept supplying her with drinks, chattering about things like quidditch ('So Gin, still like being a chaser?'), and the dance ('Its talk of the school - have Ron and Herms made up yet?'). Soon however, his words seemed to blur together.

Harry led the stumbling Ginny to a quiet bench in the middle of an abandoned courtyard, "Feeling okay Gin?"

"Mmph, just fine."

"Good. Gin would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"I...don't really know.."

"Yes it is then." Harry said cheerily, not really caring what she said.

"I didn't sa-"

"Shut up Ginny. You **will** go with me, and thats that"

Ginny stared, this was not the Harry Potter she knew. Her jumbled mind clearing.

"Harry, I don't want to go with you!"

Harry glared, and backhanded her. Ginny reeled, what the hell was he doing?

"Don't make me hurt you Ginny."

"I believe you already have." She said angrily, her eyes blazing. This only got her another good wack. Her cheek stung, her eyes watered, "...Harry what are you doing?"

Harry grabbed her arms and dragged her to the corner, and felt around her waist. This caused Ginny to cry; he was feeling around, trying to find a button to his skirt. When he did, she smacked him and tried to run; this caused him to get mad. He pushed her into the wall and held her hands up.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" She moaned, tear-filled eyes trying to close, not wanting to see what was happening to herself.

"Now, who are you going to the dance with?"

"N-not you!!" He stepped on her foot harshly and nudged his knee in her stomache. "Y-you! I'm g-going with y-you!"

"That's more like it," he sneered.

She cried hysterically, scared of her childhood crush. He raised his hand, ready to give her a slap, but right in front of her eyes it froze and Harry yelped in pain. "Get the fuck off her!" Draco bellowed. Then, turning to Ginny, he said carefully, "Ginny, are you okay?"

She nodded, but then shook her head. "H-he.."

Draco punched Harry, who was now bleeding, and went up to Ginny. He picked her up and led her out of the Three Broomsticks.

Ginny clutched to him, tears pouring down her face, "Ginny - I doubt you want to go to your rooms and face those...those idiots you call roommates...should I take you to the hospital wing?"

"N-no!" She gasped, the idea of having to explain what had almost happened to her...and by Harry no less...

"Okay...I could take you to my rooms...private you know...father paid for them before...well you know....azkaban and all...but I don't want you to think...well I won't be taking advantage of you or anything you know." He sounded so awkward, at the same time, so caring.

Nodding, she blurbed, "D-draco I'm s-sorry about this whole s-stupid c-competition I sh-should have n-never g-gone with s-stupid Harry P-potter, I c-can't b-believe what g-got into him.. Oh m-merlin, I c-can't unders-stand.."

Draco frowned, "Its my fault Gin, I should have just asked you out. I should have gotten over the whole image thing - dads not around anymore...and from what I hear...Voldemort won't be around for long...Potter will kill him soon...I mean..and after that we can kill potter, and we can all live happily ever after. Me being filthy rich wallowing in my inheritance, and you by my side looking like the queen you should be."

Ginny smiled, truly touched. "Th-thank y-you.. D-draco, you know wh-what y-you are?"

"What?"

"M-my kn-knight in sh-shining armour," she said, and kissed him. It was a simply sweet, thank-you kiss, that made Draco stop dead in his tracks. It was just an innocent kiss, no tounge, none of Draco's little..moves. Draco had never been kissed like that, and it made him wonder..

Draco shook his head, somewhere inside he was still badass malfoy, and once this was all over he would reconnect with his true self...and yet somehow he felt life as he knew it was over. Hell must've frozen over, Potter was being...evil...and Mafloy...a knight?

Draco carried her down into the dungeons, taking a few shortcuts and secret passages along the way. Soon he stood infront of a portrait of a blonde man that greatly resembled Draco.

"Larry The Lamp" Draco said briefly, and the portrait swung open.

"Interesting password," Ginny said, smiling. She tried to take in the room: It was GORGEOUS! It was almost as big as her whole house, twice, plus an extra room. And it was just a ROOM!

"Yes well, you sleep in the bed, I'll take the couch. Um...feel free to dig through my personal belongings when I'm not around, I already know you will." He placed her down gently, "If you want, you can summon some clothes from you room...accio you know. Erm..I'm going to go wash up..."

"Draco, you don't have to sleep on the couch. I mean, it's not like..well I mean, in the hospital you..I mean, okay nevermind..."

"Well in case you didn't notice Gin, you just went through a rough experiance and I am trying to be a gentleman." Draco said, his eyebrows raised, eyes amused, "But if you really want me **that** much..."

"Back to your old self, I see. I didn't mean it for that reason. I mean.." she looked at her feet "It would be..kind " she lowered her voice at the last sentence, so he wouldn't hear her.

But ofcourse, being Draco Malfoy, he did hear her, simply because it meant him sleeping with a pretty girl, "Well if it would be comforting, I would be delighted."

Ginny rolled her eyes, being with this pompous git almost made her forget what happened - keyword being almost.

"Will someone tell me whats going on!?" A voice piped up, causing Draco to scowl.

"Who...?" Ginny started.

"This is Larry The Lamp, Gin. Mother asked me to watch him while shes on holiday..." Draco sighed, "If nothing else, I'm sure he will keep you amused..."

"Yes, and Harold, but he doesn't talk in front of pretty girls," Larry said, winking.

"Well...uuh, I should go get changed, you..make smalltalk with the lamp." Draco left, leaving Ginny alone.

"So, girl, you seem to like Draco, eh?"

"I - well - who are you to ask? I just met you!" Ginny said with a blush.

"And yet I feel as if I've known you forever!" Larry replied dreamily.

"Oh, Merlin," she said, smacking herself on the head. _Draco, are you testing me to see how long it takes for me to smash Larry on the floor?_

"Hmm, Harold, stop flicking on and off! It's not polite in front of guests."

**_Now Now Ginny, he's my family Lamp. Have to be nice to him...mother is quite touchy about the thing. As if he were a child._** to her, his thoughts sounded almost as if he was...chuckling.

"Accio, clothes," she mumbled. She heard a loud WOOSH and saw a **huge, heavy suitcase** hurtling towards her. "SHIT!" she moved over, and it crashed into Larry the Lamp.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, LARRY, ARE YOU...OK?!"

Draco came running into the room, staring down at the shattered lamp, "Hm...well I'm back to being an only child."

"Fix him! Fix him!" A lightswitch yelled, "Save larry!"

Draco turned and stared at switch, "Now Harold, you know I don't like wasting magic on furniture...oh fine, just stop flickering the lights! Reparo Larry!"

Ginny stared as the lamp came together, an occasional chip here and there, but he was fine.

"Ginny would you be terribly disapointed if I send these two back to mother?"

"Oh, well, I don't know, I'd have to _try_ and live..." she said, trying to sound dissapointed.

"Chin up dear, we'll be sure to write!" Larry said happily, as draco shoved him in a specially made box his mother had bought for the lamp. Quickly tying the box to his large eagle owl (it had a feather-light spell placed on it) he sent the lamp and its lover away.

"Now perhaps I can get some rest!" Draco snapped, "I swear, every night those two -... well they are furniture but they sound disgusting."

"I can only imagine," she said, laughing. She looked at Draco; THIS is what he called 'changing'? He didn't even have a shirt on!

"What are you staring at, Weaslette?" He had to admit, he did like using that little ... nickname.

"Not you, ferret." She snapped (albeit playfully) right back.

"Whatever, there is a shortcut to the prefects bathroom through that door."

"Uuhh..thanks," she said, grabbing some pajamas and walking through the door. When she got in the bathroom, she took her clothes off and studied herself in the bathroom mirror- she had bruises and cuts all over herself, and she even had fingerprints on her wrists. _Oh, God, these bruises are horrid.._ She thought to herself.

Tears threatened to fall again, and she turned away from the mirror. She filled the pool sized tub, and sank in. The warm water engulfed her, and she let her thoughts wander.

'Perhaps Harry was just drunk...'

'He didn't mean it...'

'My fault for being such an idiot...'

As she got out of the bath, she had decided. It was her fault for letting Harry take her into the courtyard and all, it couldn't be Harry's fault anyway. He was the boy who lived, he was going to save them all. It wasn't his fault. It was a mistake. It was all one big mistake. Ginny stepped out of the tub, pulling a fluffy white towl around her. She dried her hair magically, and pulled on her silky green PJs. She looked at herself, she was going to have to find a way to cover all the marks...she didn't want to have to answer any questions. She headed back towards Draco's room, amazed by how much money Draco's family must really have if they were able to buy him a private dorm. She smiled slowly when she spotted Draco stretched out on the green couch, fire crackling merrily. Draco stretched out on the green couch reading a book, the fire was crackling merrily. She almost failed to stifle a laugh at the sight of a pair of glasses on the end of Draco's nose.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." Ginny murmered causing Draco to jump.

"Yes, well, I try to avoid wearing them in public," he said, taking them off.

Ginny walked over to the couch, and sat at the end of the couch, not too close but not too far from him.

"I heard you in the bathroom. It wasn't your fault, Ginny."

"When will you learn to stay out of my thoughts?" Ginny asked heatedly.

"I can't always help it you know! Stop trying to make Potter to good guy here, you didn't do anything wrong and thats that." Draco replied with a tone of finality.

"Yeah, well tell my stupid brain to stop thinking that then. It's not my fault, it's like being with him all these years have brainwashed me, and he can't be anything but good."

"But, as we found today, he's not all good."

"He was drunk, Draco. He just had too much to drink."

"He planned it, why else would he be so nice up until then? I was watching, I saw! He poured some shit in your drink, I know what I saw!"

"You were..watching us? I told you you were jealous," she said proudly, smiling.

"Fine! I was jealous, that pothead obviously doesn't deserve you." Draco paused for a moment, "And I don't ever want him to have a chance to hurt you again...Ginny will you be my date to the dance, and if it goes well, my girlfriend?"

Her head was spinning. Trying not to sound girlie in her thoughts ('OMG! HE LIKES ME! SQUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!') she tried to stay calm. "Draco.." she leaned in and kissed him.

Draco was shocked, but quickly kissed back. Slowly he pulled away, "As much as I hate to say this, we can't snog right now Gin. I don't want you to think I took advantage of you in the morning - way to many girls seem to accuse me of that...." He trailed off.

Ginny looked somewhat disapointed, and Draco smirked at the look.

"Lets go to bed."

"Okay," she yawned as her shirt lifted up a bit, showing her stomache (which was covered in bruises.) Quickly noticing, she tried to cover them up, hoping Draco didn't catch a glance.

"I have books about covering things like that. Don't worry til all that til morning though." He climbed into bed and patted the spot next to him, "Come on Weaselette, while the sheets are still cool."

She nodded, and slid into bed next to him.

Draco wrapped his arms protectively around Ginny, she had never felt so safe. Together they drifted off into a restful night of sleep.

**(A/N: Okay, enjoy! MAYBE I'll update a little early if I get at least TWO reviews..;))**

**Hi to Mag & Amy! :D**


	11. Red

**A/N: Finally chapter 15! Woo, sorry about the shortness last chap. Well, I want to say thanks to everyone for the reviews we got! **

**Apples Online: Glad you like it; Thanks!**

**Alicia: Thanks!:) Enjoy. Sorry, I don't know many gin/draco stories I don't usually read them, but "Masquerade" is a good one that I HIGHLY recommend, even though it's completed! Enjoy!**

**Sam: Thanks! Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Kyra Malfoy: Updated! Thanks for saying you LOVE it! :D (Gives oodles of cookiess!)**

**Mireiswen: Aww! That was so sweet! Thanks so much. I'm glad you think the pairing was done well. I must admit Larry the Lamp is my favorite character and I think we need to reintroduce him..:) Thanks! Cookies for you too! (Gives cookies AND lollipops AND pixie sticks 'cause you're so sweet!)**

Book Obsessive: Thanks!! Here's an update, just for you! (Well..not **_just_** for you..well, you get it!!)

Jen: AWWWW!!!! THAT WAS SWEET TOO!! That's about the best compliment me and Mag could get, especially me since I look up to JK Rowling and I think she's a great author! THANKS SO MUCH! (Gives more cookies and cake AND lollipops! AND pixie stix AND teddy bears!)

**AMY AMY AMY: Ahhhh!! YOU SO ROCK MY PURPLE SOCKS OFF!!! Lol! You're sooo0o0o0o0daphgiopahgioahndg sweet ! Haha we have aweeeessssoooommmeeee convos. Woohoo!**

**Ginny: (Rolls eyes) Ah get over it..**

**Liz: IF DRACO WERE HERE, WE'D BE SNOGGING!!!**

**Ginny: And me and Amy would be killing you two.. (sigh) Stupid hormonal Teenagers. LOVE YA, AMY!**

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

That night, Ginny had a horrible night's sleep. She imagined Harry chasing her around Draco's mansion, then Lucius came and stole Draco. She was looking for him all around this big, marble ballroom, and Harry ran up to her, muttering 'I told you to go with ME!' With a start, she woke up, breathing heavily.

She looked around frantically, Draco was no where in sight.

"Draco!?" She yelled into the empty room, "Draco?"

She relaxed when he came swaggering in through the bathroom door, hair wet from the shower, "Mornin' Red"

"Red? Gotten sick of Weaselette, have we?" Ginny smiled; he was so gorgeous and he was HERS. _Mine mine mine mine mine!_

"What's yours yours yours yours yours?"

"You...and stop listening to my thoughts!"

"No, and I'm flattered, really." He sat down next to her, "Do you have a dress for the dance?"

"Not yet. I haven't really had time, you know? From running around trying to save my friends, to nearly dying, to being..." she wouldn't remind herself. "..I didn't think I was going with anyone, anyway."

"Well then, lets go."

"Go where exactly, Malfoy?" She asked suspiciously, as he pulled on a black sweater, "And in case you haven't noticed: I'm not dressed."

"Go shopping, thats what you girls like to do isn't it? I can't have you going to a dance with me wearing you mothers old clothes, and why aren't you dressed? Are you naked under those covers? Holding out on me?" he grinned cheekily.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I meant I'm not dressed in clothes I'd wear outside." For her knight in shining armour, he sure could be a perv.

Draco was in a very good mood; he had been feeling steadily better since his father was sent to azkaban. His dementor's kiss was set for new years eve. Lovely way to start the year...everyone had noticed the change in Draco, he wasn't as uptight... he was still a pain in the gryffindor houses side, however.

"Get dressed then." He sat on the couch, watching her with a devilish glint in his eye.

"I will, as soon as you leave the room," she said, tilting her head slightly. "Until then, I'll just hide out under the covers." She slid the covers over her head and layed in a big heap in the middle of the bed. Soon, Draco saw a freckled arm pull a pillow under there, too.

"Thats not very friendly." Draco grumbled, "I'll see in you the great hall then, going to grab me some food."

"Thank God..I mean, oh, you're still here?" She joked, peeking her head out of the covers. "Before you go, come here for a second."

He walked up to the bed, staring down into the eyes peeking up at him.

She reached up and kissed him lightly; considering he hadn't really kissed her last night, she tried for a light 'good morning/see you in the great hall' kiss.

When he pulled away he shot a quick, "Who taught you to kiss, Red?"

With out a reply he strode out of the room towards the great hall.

"You, obviously," she murmured to herself, finding a red t-shirt, a black sweater over it, ripped jeans, and a black pair of some muggle shoe Hermione got her- something called 'Converses'? She brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail, put small red studs in her ears, and walked out to meet Draco in the Great Hall.

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione gurgled, walking with her into the hall, "How was your date with Harry? Ron and I made up! Isn't that spledid? Oh Ginny what a great day today is going to be! I can feel it!"

"I'm glad you and Ron are okay!" Ginny said, trying to sound happy.

"Thanks!" Hermione smiled. "So, how was...?"

"HORRID!" Ginny snapped.

"What? Did Harry say stupid stuff? That's like him, you know. Always blurting-"

"No, he didn't say anything stupid! He freaking ABUSED ME, okay?!" She tried to speed up her walking.

"Abused you? Ginny, are we talking about the same Harry Potter?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yes." she replied shortly. Hermione was flabbergasted, looking around wildly for something to say otherwise as they entered the great hall. Draco snuck up behind Ginny (who was looking for him), snaking his hands around her waist.

"Hullo, Red." He whispered in her ear, "Is Granger bothering you?"

"No, Draco," Ginny replied, happy that someone cared about using people for interrogation.

"Red? What kind of name is that?" Hermione said, putting one hand on her hip.

"Its called a nickname Granger, Like you're mudblood... I thought you were smart, obviously we were all gravely mistaken." Draco replied dryly.

Ignoring his statement, Hermione changed the subject. "Oh! Look, there's Harry and Ron now! C'mon, Gin," she said, grabbing Ginny's hand.

"No! I'm not going over there! I can't!" Ginny nearly screeched in fear.

Draco tightened his hold on Ginny, sneering at Hermione, "Red and I have a breakfast date, Granger. If you don't mind, she'll be eating with me today. I'm sure you'll be able to cope."

"I won't keep her too long, Malfoy! I just want to sort this whole Harry/Ginny thing out! I doubt anything Harry did was purpously!"

"What are you, Potter's fan-club president?" Draco growled. Ginny's eyes were wide; everytime she heard 'Harry' or 'Potter', she got nervous, and she looked around, hoping she wouldn't catch his eye.

"Shut up you overgrown ferret and let go of my best friend!" Hermione said loudly, attracting the attention of a few nearby students, including Harry and Ron.

"Everything okay 'Mione?" Ron asked, giving Malfoy his look of death. Draco was ignoring him, instead, keeping his eyes on Harry, who had a beautiful bruise ringing his eye. Draco admired his handy work, quite proudly.

Ginny looked up at Draco, who looked down at her, who looked at Hermione, who looked at Ron, who looked at Harry, who glared at Ginny. Draco felt Ginny's hand tighten around his, and felt her shift from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Well, this was an interesting meeting, but I believe Potter has to go lick his wounds." Draco said with a smirk, "Unless he's looking for some new ones?"

"I'd shut your mouth if I were you, Malfoy," Harry sneered. "Hermione, Ron, I'll meet you back at the table, okay?" Hermione and Ron nodded, giving an odd glance towards the outburst, and walked away. "You better shut up, Malfoy, or your little girlfriend will get it." With that, he started to walk away, until he stopped. He walked up to Gin and sneered, "And don't forget to get a nice dress for _our_ date to the dance." Then, he sauntered away, sitting next to Hermione.

Ginny turned around and looked up at Draco, fear in her eyes. "D-draco..I don't want to go w-with him!"

"Of course you don't, go sit by Blaise...I am going to go have a chat with Potter." He replied briskly, striding over to the gryffindor table, he tapped on Harry's shoulder.

"Wha- oh it's _you_" The gryffindor replied angrily.

"Listen, stay away from Ginny or I'll break that puny little neck of yours, and I doubt I'll be the only one. If her brother's find out what you did to her, you won't be living for much longer. Do you understand you filthy little inbred?" Draco hissed threateningly, before returning to Ginny.

Ron and Hermione turned to Harry in confusion, "What was he on about?"

"Oh," Harry said, thinking on his feet, "He tried to rape Ginny, and then he blamed it on me, making her believe it was me and not him."

"**What**?" Ron boomed.

"Calm down, Ron." Hermione said slowly, "How come you didn't tell us sooner Harry? Maybe if we put a truth serum in there drinks we can get him to say, he'd be expelled for sure!"

"Uuhh..well, Draco, he..He threatened me! I thought I'd leave it alone, ya know? Since I **did** save Gin and all. But she's been rather moody these days, being horrid to me; I think Draco's being really horrid to her."

Hermione looked at Ginny, who was talking and laughing with Draco at the slytherin table, "I don't believe you Harry."

"What?" Ron and Harry said together.

"Isn't it obvious 'Mione, I told you he was no good! Wait til I get my hands on that slimeball..." Ron ranted.

"Stop it, Ronald.. You heard what I said; I don't believe you, Harry. Draco didn't seem like he was being horrid to her, he actually seems like he..well, loves her. He actually calls her 'Red' instead of Weasley; I think it's quite cute," ("CUTE?!"), "And anyway, Ginny told me something about you abusing her, Harry."

"Well of course she did, he's brainwashing her Herms! We've got to save her from him." Harry said angrily, how dare Hermione not believe him? She was supposed to be his best friend, next to Ron.

"I Don't believe you," she murmured.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

At the Slytherin table, Ginny tried to laugh and joke, but it was hard considering she kept recieving glares from Ron and Harry. Draco noticed this and put his arm around her. "Well, guys, I think we're gonna go now, 'bye," Draco said, leading Ginny out of the great hall.

"Don't worry your pretty little face, Ginny. Harry's not going to do anything, I promise."

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. 'Argh, I still haven't gotten that snog,' Draco thought to himself, making sure Ginny couldn't hear.

Draco walked out of the castle only to recieve a, "Where are we going?" from Ginny.

"Hogsmeade..."

"Students aren't -"

"We're prefects, Red, abuse your power a little. Its quite fun."

She smiled; shopping would surely brighten her spirits up. When they reached Hogsmeade, they walked into the dress shoppe. "Pick out anything, I'll be sitting here," he said, sitting in a loveseat.

"What? Not going to help me?" Ginny asked happily.

"No, thats not my thing, I don't shop for dresses." Draco drawled.

"Thank merlin!" Ginny giggled.

Ginny went through numerous clothes racks, holding several dresses up to her, modeling them in the mirror, imagining what they would like like.

"We've been here for a half an hour and still, you haven't tried one thing on!" Draco whined.

"I've picked out a few things to try on, calm down!"

She had dresses of light blue, some of green, some of black..but none of them were good enough, until one caught her eye. It was a red dress that had sparkles at the bottom, and had ties on the straps. "Red, in red!" she whispered to herself. She went into the changing room to try it on, and when she did it was like magic: it fit her perfectly, and she looked radiant in it.

"Are you going to let me see?" Draco queried, he really did want to see.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait til the dance!" She said childishly. She smiled as she heard his exasperated sigh.

"Well come on then, lets ring it up. We have other places to be." He stated bossily.

"Like where?" she questioned, putting the dress in it's covering so Draco couldn't see.

"Like nowhere of your concern. You ask far to many questions."

"I think it is of my concern, considering 'we' are going," she snipped. Why was he being so..blah?

"Telling you would require telling you, and right now I can't do that." He shot right back, although he sounded somewhat amused.

She rolled her eyes as they paid, and he put his arm out and she (unwillingly) linked hers with his.

"Close your eyes." He commanded, she reluctantly did so, what was he playing at? She felt him pratically drag her into another building, and sit her on a bench, "Don't open your eyes."

She heard him whispering with someone, feel his eyes watching her, making sure she wouldn't peak.

"Okay. Open your eyes, Red." He said suddenly, she saw that they were in 'Magical Treasures' jewelry shop, and was holding a beautiful box out to her.

She gasped, delighted, he grinned at her, "Open it then."

"Oh Draco..." She whispered before taking the box, and opening it delicately. Inside was a beautiful ruby and emerald pendant on an intricate silver chain. Red and Green. Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Draco, it's beautiful.. I love it! It's gorgeous.." she was hypnotized by the situation.

"Its nothing compared to you." Draco whispered, his voice was void of any real emotion, but his eyes told a different story. Over a period of three months, rich, heartless Draco Malfoy had fallen for poor, stubborn Ginerva Weasly. He held out his hand, to help her up from her perch on the bench. Turning her around, he told her to hold her hair out of the way, as he carefully placed the fragile looking necklace around her slender neck.

She turned to face him, tears in her eyes, "Oh, thank you Draco! I'll wear it always!"

He smiled, ever so slightly, he was happy to see her happy.

He held out his arm in a gentleman like fashion, "I believe, Ms. Weasly, that it is time we leave. Dinner is in an hour after all."

"Already?" She asked, as she linked arms with him.

"Already."

Thoughts ran through Ginny's head, like how lucky she was to have someone like Draco, how she was just so happy...

They went upstairs to 'their' room first (Ginny complained about having to change) and Draco sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to get changed.

"I'll be right out!" She called.

"Sure, like that ever happens," Draco called back sarcastically. "I'd like to see you try to get changed in less than 30 minutes!" Ginny smirked at Draco's challenge.

"Fine! It's a deal!"

"Fine, I'll start counting. Oh, no magic, by the way." Hmm..this might be harder than she thought..

She got dressed in 20 minutes (she had counted) when she heard Draco yell, "Time's up!"

"What? You cheated!"

"Prove it," he said, grinning. She grinned mischeviously and made a running sprint to him, pushing him over on the bed. Their faces were now only inches apart..

"Is this how you're going to prove it Red, seduction? Tut tut, expected better from you!" Draco laughed, he was cut off by a passionate kiss from Ginny.

"You did too cheat" she whisped breathlessly.

"Either way, I got what _I_ wanted." He grinned, "Shouldn't we be on our way to dinner - unless you want to skip, I certainly won't mind."

"I got what I wanted, too," she said, smiling. "I got you." She ignored the last quotation about dinner; she wasn't very hungry (her stomach was growling) and she was pretty tired (she was wide awake) anyway, so why not stay in the room...?

Draco got a look in his eye, like a predator on the hunt, "Don't start anything you don't want to finish."

"Who said I was starting anything?" Draco grinned at her, before kissing her again. They continued this way, snogging each other mad, til they couldn't breathe any longer. Ginny's lungs felt as if they would collapse. Draco looked at her hungrily, and she could feel the blush creep up her cheeks, "Are you sure about this Ginny?"

The only reply he got was another kiss.


	12. The Dance

**a/n: Sorry for the delay! Me and Mag have been busy with school. I got a C- in Algebra, my dad isn't exactly gleeful. And Mag got a D in something (I forgot what. oops.) But on a brighter note,**

**YAY RED SOX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so Un-New York. But I love the Red Sox. WHY NOT US!! REVERSE THE CURSE! Wouldn't it be funny if the curse was on the YANKEES for getting A-Rod? Bet he wishes he was on the Red Sox now! ;) Anyway, CIAO! and ENJOY ENJOY and you're getting a chapter after this since its one of MOI favorite chapters. Sincerely,**

**Dracos Chicks- Lizzle**

Draco was awaken rudely by the sun, he turned trying to escape the light, only to find a red head curled up next to him. A smile crept onto his face as he watched her sleep, breathing deeply. Last night he had done something with Ginny Weasly that he never thought he would do with a gryffindor, something he thought she would regret as soon as she woke up.

Soon, she woke up and yawned, remembering everything she did, and smiled. She was, amazingly, not feeling guilty, nor upset, nor worried.

"Mornin' Red." Draco said slowly, watching her face with anxiety, his face relaxed when she smiled, "I'm gonna go take a shower - we have classes today so we might not see each other for a bit after breakfast...you remember how to get back here on your own?"

He sounded so worried, as if he was afraid if he blinked she'd be gone.

"Of course," she said smiling. "I'm not a baby, remember?"

"Obviously," he smirked (sweetly).

He left her there, curled up in the middle of his bed, staring at his retreating figure.

She then got up, she would have to go to breakfast...after last night...she was...well hungry (she had skipped dinner afterall).

Ginny changed into her robes and sat on the couch, waiting for Draco to come back from changing. While she waited, she played with her new necklace; it meant so much to her, she'd die if she lost it.

He walked back into the room, wearing his hogwarts uniform. She thought he looked quite handsome (and so did he, being arrogant as he was).

"Ms. Weasly, may I escort you to breakfast in the great hall?" he said with an exagerated bow.

"Mr. Draco, I would be delighted," she replied with a curtsy.

They linked arms and walked down the hallway when a worried Hermione nearly ran into Ginny.

"Oh, Ginny! I believe you about Harry! Oh, I believe you!" She said, sobbing.

Ginny looked startled, glancing up at Draco who looked thoroughly uncomfortable.

"What did he do Herms?" Ginny whispered.

"W-well, he told s-some lie about y-you and D-draco, saying that D-draco abused y-you, and I t-told him he w-was lying, and th-then h-he gave me a nasty g-glare and th-then I was sitting in th-the l-library when he c-came and g-grabbed me and t-took me in th-the b-bathroom.."

Even Draco looked appalled at Harry's behavior, Ginny shushed Hermione, "Its okay. Don't worry, if we tell Ron...well he'll hurt him...him and Draco..."

"B-but n-no, Ron will f-find somew-way to th-think that I d-did s-something w-wrong th-that I did!!! I d-don't know wh-what to d-do, and..and.." she burst into tears. Ginny looked up at Draco, and she was extremelly worried; if he'd do this to Hermione just because she didn't believe him, what would he do when he found out Ginny was going to the dance with Draco?

"Well, thats that then. Potter has to die." Draco said with a small sigh, "And I was hoping to avoid all the hassle."

"I'm g-going to g-go to the h-head's d-dorm.. th-thanks for c-caring, g-guys.." she hugged Ginny and walked away. Ginny looked away at the floor nervously.

"He thinks I'm going with him," she whispered. "When I arrive with you, he's going to murder me. And I thought oozy pimples would be hell.."

Draco laughed humoursly, "He won't hurt you or Granger. He's all brave when its just him and someone smaller than him, but once he has a good week in the hospital wing, I don't think he'll even remember this silly little date dispute, do you?"

She said nothing. "Come here," he murmured, and gently put his arms around her waist. "You're going to be fine. I'm your knight in shining armour, remember?" She nodded, looking into his eyes.

"Well, then you have nothing to worry about." He put his hand under her chin and lifted it up, and with the other hand he wiped away her tears.

Draco lead her to the slytherin table, sitting across from Blaise and his 'girlfriend', Brenda. The all exchanged smalltalk, and Ginny was able to ignore the glares she got from a few slytherins, and it was in fact few. Most were frightened of the Malfoy name, and wouldn't dare question his choice in girls...or what they hoped to just be a temporary shag buddy.

When Ron and Harry walked in, Draco excused himself, saying briskly, "Watch Ginny Blaise.".

He strode over to the pair and said quickly, "Potter. Mind if I speak to Weasly alone?"

He was attempting to be as polite as he could, he had to admit, it was rather difficult.

"I don't want to talk to _you_," Ron sneered. (In the background, Ginny was trying to explain to Blaise that by saying 'Watch Ginny' he didn't mean literally violate her with his stares.)

"Listen, Weasly. Its an emergency, if you care at all about your family or your girlfriend then you'll come talk with me. Its not like I'm asking you to marry me!" Draco snapped.

Ron glowered, "Harry let us alone for a minute."

Harry looked very put out, but did as he was asked, sitting next to Seamus, Dean, and Neville.

"Listen, Weasly, that Potter, he hurt Ginny...and he hurt Granger, I for one, am not going to stand around and let him hurt them. I don't know who you care about more, your sister and girlfriend, or Potter, but if I were you...I'd go with the girls."

"What the hell are you talking about, Malfoy?" Ron asked, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I'm talking about how the other day I walked in on wonderboy trying to rape your kid sister, and then your girlfriend comes running up sobbing about how he abused her in a bathroom."

"Why should I believe you over my best friend?!"

"Just ask Ginny to see the scars. Just ask. She has fingerprints up and down her arms, she has a big bruise on her stomache that SPELLS won't even work on. She's scared to death over Potter, and then Granger comes running to her today saying she should have believed her, how he abused her because she didn't believe him, and how _you_ would kill her."

"Thats bloody ridiculous! How do I know you didn't hurt them?"

"Why would I go to all the trouble? Besides, look at the fingerprints, use detection spells, truth potions. They will all point to the Pothead. Even you can't be so thick as to not see Ginny looking at him nervously, or notice that Granger isn't here and is avoiding the two of you like the plague."

"I still don't believe you!" He crossed his arms.

"Fine, Weasly. To be honest, I have proof that I wouldn't hurt Ginny in a million years. I asked her to the dance, I bought her a necklace, I'm protecting her, and I'm sharing my room with her so she doesn't kill herself over guilt and shame over bloody Potter! That enough proof for you?"

"She's...staying in you...your...room?" Ron said slowly.

"Yes. She is. Don't go giving me the protective big brother act, Weasel. If you were any kind of wizard you would protect your sister and girlfriend from that pathetic creature who happens to be wasting my precious oxygen. Not protecting them from people they don't want to be protected from right now."

"What do you mean, protecting her from who she doesn't want to be protected from? Has she fallen in 'love' with you?!"

"Who cares! Merlin, Weasly! I am trying to be civil with you, trying to help you, trying to keep your sister and your girlfriend from going insane and being killed, and yet all you ask is if your sister loves me! I sure as hell hope she does after all this bloody hassle!"

Ron studied him for a minute, a scowl never leaving his freckled face, "Fine. I'll talk to Hermione...but if your lying I'll throw you to the squid."

"Oh, I'm so frightened." Draco rolled his eyes, and turned back towards the table, his robes swishing behind him.

"WHAT DRACO MEANT WAS WATCH ME, NOT STARE AT ME! HE MEANT MAKE SURE THAT NO ONE FREAKING STEALS ME OR SOMETHING! NOT STARE AND DROOL! WHY CAN YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT?!" he heard Ginny boom at Blaise, who wasn't really listening and was just looking up and down her body.

"Zabini. Gawk at your slut, amd keep your paws off Red." Draco hissed from behind Blaise, causing him to jump a mile.

"Oh! Hey Draco, had a nice chat with Potter's boyfriend?"

"You could say that." Draco drawled, sitting back by Ginny.

_Thank the fucking heavens your back. I think Blaise should hook up with Harry or something._

_**He can't help it, he's nothing more then a dick with legs, he's the only slytherin at this table who isn't dead set against us or totally frightened of me.**_

Draco and Ginny left the table and went into the hallway, prepared to go their seperate ways. With a kiss on the lips, they went to their classes.

Three days had passed since Draco's confrontation with Ron, and it was the day of the dance. Neither Ginny nor Draco knew what Ron had done, but they had noticed slight changes, like how Ron seemed to sit a bit farther from Harry with every passing day. Draco decided to put it behind him for now, he had to admit, he was actually a bit excited over this silly dance.

Finally, class was over and it was an hour till the dance. Ginny was up in the compartment (which she had _permanently_ moved into) getting her dress on and curling her naturally straight hair. With her dress, hair, and jewelery, this whole 'Red' nickname was soon becomming a reality. (Well it always was, but..yeah.)

Draco had left her alone for the hour, so she could get ready and all. For the strangest reason, she wanted to surprise him. He had gone to the 7th year boys dorm to get ready, changing into his forest green dress robes. It took him a while, but he finally decided to leave his hair down, with out the usualy gel and all. It seemed as if Ginny liked it better that way. He checked his watch, deciding it would be wise to go 'pick up' Ginny right now, he went back to his room, "Ready to go, love?"

She was in the bathroom. "One minute!" she called. She put a curl in place, spun around to check herself, and then waltzed out to show Draco her 'masterpiece.'

He gasped, "Looks like Red was a good name after all...Gin...you look...ravishing!"

She blushed and walked up to him. "Thanks, Draco. You look great! That color suits you perfectly," she laughed. Draco couldn't take his eyes off of her. **_She really is gorgeous.._**

"I heard that!" Ginny said in a sing song voice.

"Good then I don't have to repeat it!" He replied playfully, offering her his arm, "Shall we?"

"Oh, we shall!"

Draco paraded Ginny down the hallways, making sure everyone he passed saw her. However, he did not take her straight to the Great Hall.

"Where are we going Draco?"

"Taking the long way."

"Why?"

"So we'll be fashionably late, and they all have to stop and turn when we enter, and admire what a handsome couple we make."

"You say that as if its that obvious."

"I thought it was."

She smiled and blushed a bit, noting how he showed everyone his girlfriend silently.

Finally, 10 minutes after the dance was scheduled to begin, Draco lead her into the hall, everyone stopping and turning to view the latecomers. Draco smirked, arrogantly, as many guys gasped at the sight of Ginny, who he thought looked far better then any of the girls there. Ginny, however, felt just a tad jealous as a few girls (sluts) made moony eyes at Draco.

"Jealous?" he whispered. She smirked and they took their seat (unfortunatly) next to Blaise, Pansy, Hermione and Ron (who couldn't stand sitting alone.)

Soon, after snacking and drinking punch, Draco stood up and asked, in the most elegant fashion, "Would you care to dance?" He took her hand and kissed it. She blushed and said, "I would love to," and curtseyed. They went on to dance just as a very romantic song was on.

Ginny put her arms around Draco's neck, and he put his by her waist as they danced to The Beatle's (Ginny overheard "Oh! I know this song! It's a muggle song! Proffessor put on muggle songs! Ron let's go dance!" an eager Hermione dragged Ron on to the dance floor.)

_There were bells on a hill_

_But I never heard them ringing_

_No, I never heard them at all_

_Till there was you_

_There were birds in the sky_

_But I never saw them winging_

_No I never saw them at all _

_Till there was you_

Draco really had changed since he met Ginny, and he didn't really know why. Sure, he was still the cynical, badass Malfoy inside, but around her it kind of melted away into a mushy "here, I bought you a pendant for the hell of it" Draco. He was still pondering if this was good.

_Then there was music and wonderful roses_

_They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and dew_

_There was love all around_

_But I never heard it singing_

_No I never heard it at all_

_Till there was you_

It was hard for Ginny to fathom that she had been going to school with Draco half her life yet never thought of him romantically, yet here she was, slow dancing with him, wearing a pendant he bought for her, going back upstairs to sleep and live in his room, looking into his eyes..

_Then there was music and wonderful roses_

_They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and dew_

_There was love all around_

_But I never heard it singing_

_No I never heard it at all_

_Till there was you_

_Till there was you_

Draco bent down and kissed her on the cheek (Screeches of _AWWWWWWW_ and _SHE'S SO LUCKY_ and _Why don't YOU ever kiss me like that?!_ were heard all around the room.)

Ginny felt her cheeks go warm, she knew that she hadn't been with Draco for all that long, but she felt as if she was truly in love with him, and she hoped that Draco felt the same.

**_I do_**, she heard him think.

She grinned up at him, tears threatening to fall, she was loved, she was loved...by Draco Malfoy. He gently brushed a stray tear from her check, neither noticing they were still swaying gently to music unheard by anyone else.

"See," Hermione whispered to Ron, "I told you Harry was lying. I mean, look at how in love they are."

"LOVE?! No! It's just infaturasion."

"One, it's infat**u**a**t**ion, and two, you're going to have to come to mends that your little sister is going to grow up and she is going to fall in love, whether you like it or not."

"Yea, okay...but why the hell with a Malfoy?" Ron complained, ignoring the fact that Hermione just corrected him (he hated when she did that...).

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued watching Ginny and Malfoy dance as yet another slow song came on.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin?  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

_'What, are they getting these songs straight from- my head or something?' _Ginny asked herself. It was as if the 'DJ' knew exactly what songs described Draco and Ginny.

_Like a river flows surely to sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes _

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

**_Spooky. These songs are muggle songs, and I actually don't want to kill them, _**Draco smirked. He looked down at Ginny, who suddenly looked worried.

"What's wrong, Gin?"  
"Harry..just..Hermione..is.."

Draco suddenly seemed very alert, "What is it Gin? Tell me. Where is he? Is he hurting Granger?"

"I don't know..but Harry's nowhere to be found..and neither is Hermione, and Ron is..talking to Dumbledore.."

Draco sighed, "Do you want me to go find her?"

"I'll come with you. She is my best friend, after all," she said, feeling brave. If he was hurting her best friend, it then became personal. Ginny was like that, she had learned to think of others before her self in all situations.

Draco placed his arm around Ginny's shoulders protectively.

"Where should we look first?" he asked calmly.

"The lake maybe?" She asked slowly, even if Harry and Hermione weren't there...it would be awfully romantic.

They walked towards the lake with unspoken urgency, Ginny had some trouble thanks to her heels. All seemed quiet...until, "Let me go Harry!"

Draco froze, "Shh.."

"Shut up, Hermione! How could you choose Ron over me?"

"How could I not? He's loads better than you, let me go!"

There was a loud **WHACK** and Ginny flitched, only imagining how much pain Hermione was in. Ginny felt around for her wand.

"Crap," she whispered, "Our wands!"

"Well people usually don't have to take them to school dances." Draco said, somewhat annoyed, "Go get a teacher or something, looks like Potter and I will have to...dance a little ourselves."

Ginny looked around nervously and started to turn around before she heard Hermione shriek, "GET OFF ME YOU TWAT! STOP DOING THAT!"

Before Draco could stop her, Ginny ran towards Harry and punched him in the nose, taking him by surprise. Hermione was drenched from the lake, the strap of her dress over her shoulder, her hair a mess. She was crying and her makeup was smudged, and her face was horror.

Draco ran in, before Harry could regain his composure. In one swift movement, pulling Harrys arms behind him so the boy couldn't move.

"What's going on out here?" Professor Dumbledor (flanked by Mcgonnagal and Snape) asked, shocked.

"What does it look like?" Draco snapped, trying to keep Harry still.

"It looks like Mr's Potter and Malfoy got into a fight." Snape said, somewhat icily.

"Yea! Malfoy came up and attack-" Harry began but what cut short by a kick in the arse from Draco.

"Potter, here, was attempting to rape Granger." Draco stated.

"Yea, and a few days ago he abused me! He's a freaking _rapist_!" Ginny shouted, glaring at Harry.

"You fucking bitch!" He tried to slap Ginny, but Draco pushed him into Snape, who caught him and said a cold, "I always had a bad feeling about you, Potter." They took Harry away, and Ginny walked over to Hermione.

"Are you alright?" Hermione managed a nod, and Ginny helped her up. "I'm going to go to the hospital wing.. I don't feel safe around my commonroom anymore.." she said weakly. Ginny hugged her as Hermione walked away.

Draco shifted from foot to foot before smiling, "Good job, Red."

"Thanks..." She smiled shyly.

"Getting kind of late and all, how about we head back to the room?"

Ginny looked at him, she could tell what _he_ wanted, "Mr. Malfoy, are you suggesting something?"

"Only if the reply to my suggestion is a yes."

Draco could hardly contain himself the way to his room. He kept trying to kiss her while they walked (which made Ginny laugh, considering he'd stop and she'd keep walking.) When they finally got to 'their' room, Draco pushed her (gently) against the wall and started kissing her.

_Someone's eager._

"I don't know what you're talking... _thinking_ about" He said huskily, as he turned her around, unzipping her dress, causing her to burst out laughing, "You aren't helping anything you know."

"I'm s-sorry" She laughed.

"Sure" He smiled, as he carried her to the bed.

**BAD GINNY! ;););) Rofl.**

**hmm....did they use protection??? Didn't she learn in health class stuff can happen if you don't use protection?!?!**

**Ginny: (Rolls eyes)**

**:) Bye!**

**xoxo, liz**


	13. An End and A Beginning

_**Chapter 13**_

_**An End And A Beginning **_

Ginny woke up in a tangle of sheets, head on top of Draco's chest. She looked at the time: it was only 4:00 in the morning. She went back to sleep, and had a horrible dream.

_Dumbledore was yelling at Harry for doing all those things, and he came clean about being a drunk, saying he was so guilty. Dumbledore let him have one more day, and the next he would be expelled. Before the day ended, Hermione walked into the commonroom with Ginny just as Harry lifted his wand to his head._

Ginny was shaken awake by Draco, "Wake up! Come on, Red.."

"Leave me alone" She whined.

"I can't, you were having a nightmare...which I can't say I take kindly to...you having a nightmare after I make lo-shag you."

"Oh..my..god..I'm sorry Draco. I just had the worst dream..Harry..I..I need to go to the commonroom!" She started to look around for clothes and settled on a black t-shirt and black sweatpants.

"Why? I'm going with you. I don't trust you--"

"What do you mean you don't trust _me_?" She said hotly.

"Well its not that I don't trust _you_, it's just its very early in the morning, and who knows whos lurking?" He said quickly.

"I'll be fine, Draco!" She snapped, stalking out of the room. On her way to the common room, she bumped into a starlted Hermione.

"What are you doing out here, herms?"

"I was - oh I was patrolling! Oh forget it, I was sneaking to the kitchens." Hermione said sheepishly, "What about you?"

"I was going to the common room, I had this horrid dream and I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Oh...well I'll come with you then, I'm a tad lonely."

Hermione and Ginny walked to the commonroom together, and Ginny stopped in front of the painting.

"Woah, I haven't been in so long I forgot the password!"

"Well, the Fat lady's been playing games with us, and you have to know trivia and that's how you get the password. I, of course, get it right every time," She turned to the Fat Lady. "The Third World," she stated, and the portrait opened.

They stepped in together, the room dark except for the flicker of the fire in the fireplace casting shadows on the wall.

"It's empty I think.." Hermione said quietly, Ginny nodded slowly. They turned to leave, but Hermione stopped, "Look Gin its Ha-"

Ginny covered Hermione's mouth, this was eerily like her dream. There was Harry, standing infront of the fireplace, seemingly staring at nothing. The firelight reflecting off his glasses. Slowly his arm lifted, he held his want to his head, saying the words that would seal his fate.

"Avada Kedarva." A green light blasted from his wand, and Harry fell lifeless to the ground. Hermione screamed, Ginny began shaking uncontrollably.

Several doors slammed open, and every Gryffindor in the tower came barreling down the stairs. They all stopped at the foot of the stairs, none daring to enter the common room properly once they saw what laid there. Several girls began to sob, Colin Creevey began taking photos.

Professor Mcgonnagal seemed to have been magically drawn to the common room, stepping in a gasp of horror tumbled from her lips. She waved her wand hurriedly, a ghostly image of an owl flying from its tip and zipping down the hall. Moments later a steady stream of teachers began filing in. Some ushering the students back of the stairs, some looking sadly at Harry, and some trying to question the pair of horror-struck girls.

"What were you doing, standing here?" Snape asked coldly.

_Damn, we just had to get the teacher that hates us both more than anyone._ "Proffessor, I had..a.. d-dream, and in it, H-harry d-died....s-so I wanted to ch-check and make s-sure he was okay, and n-now he's..."

Snape looked at her, "You expect me to believe you came to see if Potter was okay, after he has attempted to rape you both?"

"Yes." Ginny whispered, quiet but defiant.

"Ginny doesn't know the dark curses, though, Severus. She was never taught them. I, unfortunatly, do not know how Harry knew Avada Kedavra, but someone taught him in the longrun. Ginny and Hermione are not ones to hurt someone because of a moment of weakness," Proffessor McGonnagal said, smiling sadly at the girls.

Snape nodded (though somewhat jerkily) in agreement, "Yes. Right. Well, Miss Weasley...Granger, back to your dorms."

Ginny froze, no one knew about her and Draco...with all the teachers milling about she'd never get back to his room.

"Professor, can Ginny stay in my dorm tonight? I...wouldn't feel safe with out my best friend." Hermione said shakily.

"Fine. Just get out of my sight." Snape growled.

Ginny and Hermione got out of the common room as quickly as possible, "Thanks Herms."

"No problem, Gin." Hermion smiled weakly, "Lets try and get some shut eye...can you make it back to his room on your own?"

"Yeah, thanks," she said, hugging her. "We're going to be fine, everything's going to be okay.." she inhaled and walked to 'their' room.

She opened the door and Draco frowned. "I heard what happened. I .. uhh .. heard you thinking.. Don't be mad, like I know you will .." He stopped when he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Ginny couldn't speak; everything was black. Instead of she and Draco in Draco's room, she and Harry were in Harry's room at the Dursley's. "H..Harry?"

"I'm so sorry, Gin. I never meant it to turn out this way." He walked up to her and hugged her. She willingly hugged back, noticing how sad he truly was.

"It's okay, Harry, but why'd you have to..die?! You..you could have tried to work it out!"

"I..I was going to be expelled, and I couldn't live with the Dursley's, and..it'll be better now, Gin. I promise. I'll be with my mum and dad, and that's all I ever wanted." He kissed her on the cheek gently.

"Harry, I'll..I'll miss you so much.."

"I'll miss you too, Gin," he said sadly. "You have no idea.. I'll check in once in a while, though. Tell 'Mione I'll miss her. Tell Ron I'm sorry. And, well..tell Malfoy..no hard feelings." With another kiss, he dissapeered.  
Ginny woke up in an uncomfortable bed in the Hospital Wing, a worried Draco sitting next to her, "You're awake, thank merlin!"

Ginny started crying. "I..I don't know what happened to me! All of a sudden I..I was in Harry's room! He..He said he was so sorry, and he said to tell you no hard feelings, and..and oh my gosh! He's gone, He's really gone! And..and.." she continued sobbing.

"Ginny calm down, everythings okay, calm down." Draco soothed, clutching Ginny to his chest.

Madame Pomfery chose this moment to come bustling in, "My, my! Whats all this? Miss Weasley, glad to see you awake, gave us a bit of a scare there. You've been out for a little more than a day, you know!"

"What time is it?" Ginny murmered, getting the quick reply '8 am', as Madame Pomfery went about checking her vitals and such.

"O..oh..D-Draco..I..just w-wanted to say this in c-case..anything else happens.." she looked into his eyes. "I..l--"

"Ginny! You're alright!" Hermione said, rushing in.

"Of course she's alright" Draco said sharply, "Why wouldn't she be?"

Hermione shot him a glare, "Ginny, I was so worried! Everythings been so awful lately..."

"I've noticed," she replied half-heartedly. She was so sick of all the changes. Hogwart's was nothing but bad news these days..

She tried to imagine what her brothers were doing at home. Fred and George seemed to be managing fine, most likely making supplies for their joke shop. Percy probably was patrolling the neighborhood..

If only her family knew what had been happening. What happened to Harry....

"Miss Granger, would you please excuse Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley and me?" Madam Pomfery interjected, before the girls could continue their depressed conversation.

"Oh...of course. I'll head to class." Hermione replied, looking a bit put out. Gathering her books, she walked out the door.

"Miss Weasley, have you and Mr. Malfoy taken part in sexual activity with one another?" The elder witch asked in a kind voice.

Ginny turned crimson, "Well...erm..."

"I'll take that as a yes. You see, I am afraid I have some...interesting news for you."

"What?" Draco asked quickly.

Ignoring Draco, Pomferey continued, "You're pregnant, Miss Weasley."

"..Oh." She didn't seem to have understood what she heard, until.. "WHAT!?!?! I'm..I'm..no. No, I'm not. Let me guess, April Fools?"

"It's October, Ginny," Draco said calmly.

"Oh, Merlin! I'm..I'm 16!"

"I'm quite aware of that, Ginny." Draco said, he was just going to let her rant and vent until she was calm. Madame Pomferey tutted and sighed, deciding to leave the young couple alone for a few moments.

"Draco, do you know what this means? **DO YOU**?! No? Okay, I'll tell you. One, we're going to have a baby at 16 and 17! Two, we're going to have a baby and three, I'M going to have to GIVE BIRTH!"

Draco kept his face impassive, "That's all true...but you know what? I think we can handle it, don't you?"

Ginny looked into his eyes. "Are you honestly saying you _wouldn't mind_ having a li'l kid running around screaming 'daddy! daddy play with me!'? Well, Draco, I'm sorry to say the badass side of you has just been washed away," she said, smiling. The idea of having a kid didn't seem so bad anymore. Other than having to tell her mum..and oh, merlin, Ron..

Draco looked at Ginny, as if he had been slapped in the face, "Of course I'd mind! I am still the same Malfoy as always, but the child will have _Malfoy_ blood, which ofcourse, makes him worth having."

Ginny rolled her eyes, smiling, "What makes you so sure the baby will be a him?"

Draco pondered this for a moment, "I'm not sure."

"Would you be highly dissapointed if it was a girl?" She asked.

"Of course not." Draco said hurriedly, "I was just assuming it would be a boy."

They sat in silence for a moment, both wondering what else their future's held. After a while, Ginny noticed a troubled look on Draco's face, "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing...just...how the bloody hell are we going to tell your _family_?"

"I was thinking of the same thing. If we tell Ron, he'll kill you, and then our child won't have a dad. And if we don't tell...well, that's not an option. I'm pretty sure people will notice my stomache getting abnormally large.."

"So...I go into hiding for about...what ten years? Then suddenly reappear and hope Weasel doesn't kill me" Draco smiled, but faltered as Ginny scowled.

"No more calling him Weasel."

"...Fine."

They stared at one another, neither a glare or a lovesick look...more like they were studying one another. They were both shaken out of their staring contest when they heard some yells outside.

"I don't believe you should go in there!" An irritated Madame Pomfery exclaimed shrilly.

"To hell I won't! That's my sister in there!" Ronald snapped angrily, bursting through the doors.

"Ron! Are you--"

"No, I'm not bloody fucking alright! My best friend was a fucking rapist, he dies, and now you've gone insane! This is your third fucking time in the hospital!" he growled, bursting through the doors. Ron rarely cried. He took his pain out through causing pain to objects (slamming doors, etc. Thank god he didn't know Larry.)

"She'll be _fine_ Weasley." Draco sneered, quickly looking at Ginny to make sure she noticed he didn't say 'Weasel'.

"Fine!? Fine!? How could she be fine when she's dating **you**?" Ron shot back, looking livid.

"Why are you so set against us? If you don't remember I saved both Granger _and_ Potter before he turned into a fucking psycho. It's not like I went and cursed them to hell and back."

"Maybe it's because you are an arrogant bastard who has never treated me _or_ any of my family well before this, I have no reason to like you and I refuse to think of you as anything other than a prat."

"_Ouch_, Weasly! That _really_ **hurt**. I don't believe I'll ever be able to recover from that one!" Draco rolled his eyes, this was pathetic.

"Oh! Stop it both of you! I'm sick of your bickering, you act like you're five!" Ginny snapped, her cheeks now tinged pink from anger at the pair, "Whenever you two are within earshot of one another all you do is argue!"

"Well, what do you expect us to do, Gin?" Ron asked, looking oddly innocent. "Snog?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ron, can you please just leave us alone? I _swear_ I'll talk to you later, but please..I'll talk to you later," she tried to sound calm when running through her head was 'I'm pregnant..Pregnant..pregnant..me..mom..soon..to..be..not..married..'

**_We could always elope_**, Draco thought laughingly as Ron nodded reluctantly.

Once he left, Ginny playfully hit him. "It's all your fault I'm pregnant, you know!" She said a bit too loudly, for as soon as the words spilled out of her mouth Ron was right back in to the room.

"YOU'RE FUCKING WHAT?!?!"

Ginny cringed, she should have known Ron would be listening in, he was such a hose nose, "I'm...well I'm..."

"She's pregnant, Weasley, gotta problem with that?" Draco asked threateningly, standing up.

"But..to be pregnant..you'd had to..OH DAMNIT YOU SHAGGED HIM, GIN?! I THOUGHT YOU HAD MORE PRIDE THAN THAT!" Ginny flinched. Not only was Ron basically screaming, but this was embarrasing..

"More pride than that? What do you mean Weasley? Are you saying I'm not good enough for your sister?" Draco asked, feigning hurt.

"Well...yeah."

"I'm wounded Weasley, really, but the thing is...it's to late. She's pregnant, and don't look at me that way! Do you really want this poor child growing up...fatherless?" He asked dramatically.

"Why can't you just abort the damn thing?"

"Ron! Are you _completely_ heartless? What if mum said 'oh,five boys are enough, this baby will just have to go.' YOU WOULDN'T BE ALIVE! I want my baby to live!"

"...but it's **his**, it'll be scum just like him!"

"Scum like him? What about me, Ron? I'm the mother!" Ginny replied, annoyed.

"Well how will you take care of it? You're 16!"

"Hello? Heir to large fortune happens to be the father!" Draco interrupted, looking agitated.

"Ron, stop! Why can't you just say 'congratulations' like other brothers would!?! Draco and I will manage! Sure, it's going to be hard but God made me pregnant for a reason! So shove off unless you're going to stop giving the pregnant lady grief and say you're fucking happy for me!"

Ron scowled, "Fine! If you won't listen to me then...then I'm going to go owl mum!"

Draco and Ginny watch him hurry out in a huff.

"Well _that_ went well." Draco said sarcastically.

"Didn't it?" She sighed. "Mum's gonna have a fit..and then kill me."

"That wouldn't be good for the baby at all, would it?"

"Not in the least."

Draco grinned impishly at her, "Well we have yet to have any kind of celebration, not even a good snog...how depressing. I'm sure Dumbledor will give us a night off - how about we go out to dinner?"

"Do you think he'd let us?" She asked.

He gave a hearty nod and she smiled, "Then, yes, I'd love to go to dinner with you."

Evening came rather quickly, Ginny was waiting anxiously for Draco to return to their room so they could go out to dinner. She was getting impatient when there was a knock at the door, but when she opened the door, no one was there.

"Hello?" She called, stepping out into the hallway. When she got no reply, she turned to go back into the room. She jumped a mile when she turned and saw Draco smirking down at her, "Did I surprise you?"

"No," she lied, smiling. He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled again, for some reason growing extremely red. It was as if now, since she was expecting a baby, she felt as thought it was watching her..muttering 'ew mommy and daddy are kissing!'

Draco smiled, and escorted her out of the castle, but instead of taking her down towards hogsmeade, he instead stopped her short.

"Accio Nimbus 2002." Draco said smoothly, his broom bolting towards the couple, "Well...get on"

Ginny smiled, and let him help her on. He sat down behind her, taking off into the cool night.

He flew her around the castle's towers, and over the forest. She had never really flown a broom outside of quidditch practice, and it was quite relaxing. He took the broom down lower, skimming over the lake, before finally heading towards Hogsmeade.

He landed infront of a fairly nice resturaunt, not to fancy, nothing shabby. He held the door open for her, and pulled her chair out for her. He was acting quite the gentlman, and Ginny knew something was up. i He i was up to something.

She looked at the menu, and was surprised at the expensive price of the food for such a casual setting. She looked to him, not sure what to order, or how much was to much.

"Order what ever you want." Draco said, sensing her discomfort, or maybe _hearing_ it.

She was about to order something crazy she'd never finish, but then she realized: if she got sick, so was her baby. She had to be careful these days; she was packing for two.

Instead she ordered something she knew _her_ mother would approve of, healthy but delicious.

"Good choice, miss!" The waiter said cheerfully, disapearing for only moments before coming back with the food.

The ate slowly, chatting about school, the baby, and each other.

Soon they were done, and waiting for desert, when Draco seemed to look extremely nervous.

"What is it Draco?"

"Oh...well Ginny I love you and -"

"Oh, I love you too Draco!" Ginny squealed happily.

"Yes, well, I love you and your going to have my baby...and well..." He seemed to be stumbling a bit, so he simply reached into his pocket and took out a small black box, opening it and leaning across the table, "I would like to spend the rest of my life with you, Red, and it would only be proper if we were to get married, we're having a baby after all..."

She frowned a bit and kissed him on the cheek. "Though this is the best thing I've ever dreamed of, Draco, we're too young..and, and Draco, we've only been 'together' for a few weeks! Draco, I..I love you so much, but..I don't want you to marry me because we're going to have a baby.."

Draco frowned,hurtin his eyes which he quickly masked, "Of course."

The rest of the night he seemed stiff, not nearly as bright or cheerful as he had been earlier. Soon it was time to leave, he walked her to their room, but didn't go in himself, "I have to go see Blaise."

"Oh...right" She replied, this whole ordeal was rather uncomfortable.

_He doesn't realize that I really would love to say yes but..but it just..it's just..I always imagined it differently, not because a baby was involved..and, oh, what have I become!? The old Ginny would say yes and now..oh, damn. I'm crying_, she thought to herself, wiping away a stupid tear.

Somewhere inside her, she had been hoping Draco was listening, that he would reply with some comforting words, but no reply came, the one time she wanted to hear him, he was off doing who knows what.

She sighed and sat on the bed, thinking of what she could do. Deciding to take a nap, she laid down under the covers and hugged her pillow.

Her dreams, at least, were comforting. She dreamed she was in a beautiful home, and she was brushing the hair of a little girl with red hair. "Talori," she heard a voice say, "Let's go tell Daddy dinner is ready." The little girl turned around; her eyes a furious blue. She smiled and nodded, saying, "Okay, mumsy!" She ran downstairs, holding someone's hand, and they turned the corner into a large parlor where a blonde-haired man was sitting, reading a newspaper. "Daddy, Mummy says it's dinnertime!" The man looked up and smiled, grabbing the girl and tickling her, winking. She then woke up.

When she woke up, she wasn't all that surprised to see her parent's new owl, Milly, sitting on the bedside table. The groaned audibly when she saw the owl was holding a howler from her mother.

She opened it nervously, her mother's shrill voice filling the room, "**GINERVA WEASLEY! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING GETTING YOURSELF KNOCKED UP BY A MALFOY? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND? I EXPECTED MORE FROM YOU!**" The howler paused for a moment, before it continued in a softer voice, "_I'm coming to see you._"

"NO!" she yelled at the howler. "WE'RE FIGHTING! WHY COME WHEN WE'RE FIGHTING!? YOU DID IT ON PURPOUSE! WHY DON'T YOU COME TO SEE ME WHEN WE'RE ALL HONKY DORY!? BUT **NO!** HERE'S A BETTER THOUGHT! COME WHEN WE'RE NOT SPEAKING AND IT'S ALL AWKWARD! GREAT IDEA, MUM, WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF IT MYSELF?!?" Ginny took a breath. _Draco, my mum's coming._

She got no reply, she tried again, _Draco! My_ mother _is coming!_

It seemed like ages before she got a reply from what sounded like a very drunk Draco, **_Oh good, hrmph Blaise won't pass the fire whiskey...haha Pansy looks like a shlut_**  
"THIS IS GREAT! Not only are we fighting, but he's DRUNK. My mum's coming to meet my boyfriend who's recently impregnanted me, and he's drunk and we're fighting. Great timing, mum," she growled to no one.

_Draco, where are you?_ It was more of a command then a question

**_Why? Wanna shag?_**, Dracos thoughts laughed, **_Besides, we're fighting._**

****Ohbloody hell, he sounded like a five year old.

_I'll shag you if you tell me where you are_. "Like that'll happen," she added outloud, so he wouldn't hear.

**_I don't believe you_**, he seemed to be pouting, but after a moments pause he thought, **_kitchens_**.

She entered abrupty, causing the kitchen full of 6th and 7th year slytherins to stop and stare. She ignored them and glanced around, spotting Draco by a stove laughing rather loudly with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. He took a long swig from an amber bottle before spotting Ginny.

"'Ello Red!" He hiccupped, stumbling over towards her, and making a weak attempt at a kiss. (pathetically enough, he missed her entirely)

"Oh, Draco," she sighed pitifully. Why was he such a twat? He goes and gets drunk and lets the anger out while she stays up in the bedroom all day, getting angrier.

"Pansy ... says ...." He seemed to be having trouble getting his slurred words out, "she says..."

Ginny never got to find out what the bitch said though, because Draco promptly passed out.

"Oh Great!" She snapped at his unconcious form, "Your a bloody genious, Malfoy!"

"Referring back to last names?" Pansy sneered, "So is it true yet? Are you two _finally_ breaking up? Is he over this silly little infatuation?"

Angry, she growled, "Shut the fuck up, you drunken bitch." With that, she made Draco lighter than air and dragged him upstairs, throwing him on the bed and sitting on a loveseat, grumbling, touching her stomach occasionally.

Draco wasn't out for long, he woke up only an hour later, completely recovered from his drunkedness.

"What happened?" He asked, annoyed.

"You went to the kitchen. Made yourself drunk. Had to bring you up here, told off Pansy (freaking bitch..) and then I've been sitting here waiting for you to get up so I can tell you my mum is coming because Ronald told her that I'm pregnant," Ginny said, aggitated. She was sick of having to do the dirty work- Have a kid, eat properly, say no to getting married, blah blah blah..

"Well great, you can tell your mother I proposed, and you said no." Draco replied, equally agitated.

"Draco you know it's not because I don't love you.." Why couldn't he understand it was her _dream_ to be married to Draco Malfoy? But this was all too much for one day..

"Then why won't you marry me!?" Draco shouted, "I know I'm a Malfoy, I know we've only been dating for...well I don't think its even been a month yet, but I love you. I would want to marry even if you weren't pregnant! I know you'd say yes if I was a gryffindor!"

"That's not a reason to get married, Draco. Just because we love each other and we have enough money and we're going to have a kid and we're probably going to get married anyway and.." she made no sense. If this wasn't the time, then when WAS the right time to get married?! He walked over to her and looked at the wall. _..Why didn't I say yes again? Was there a point to my blabbering?_

"Then what is a reason?" Draco asked softy, his voice strained.

"Oh, fuck, screw it! There's no reason for us not to get married.." she looked down and kicked the leg of the table in front of her, growling at her stupidity. _I hope Talori isn't as stupid as I am when someone asks **her** to marry them.._

"Brilliant!" Draco said happily, taking the box out again, "You know you'll have to wear an engagement ring though, I'd hate it to go to to waste. Oh...and...who is Talori?"

"I won't mind wearing the ring, really," she replied, smiling. "Oh, Talori..well, that's our daughter.." she grinned to herself, remembering her dream. She was so pretty, with beautiful red hair and eyes like her father..

"You are only a few weeks pregnant, how do you know the gender?" Draco asked bewildered, but looking pleased nonetheless.

"I...don't know...call it mother's intuition." Ginny said slowly, not sure if she should tell him her dream. She wasn't lying, in a way it _was_ mother's intuition. Instead of elaborating further, she studied the engagement ring he had already placed on her finger. It was made of white gold, agood sizeddimond set in the middle surrounded by rubies and emeralds.

"Mother's Intuition?" Draco interupted her thoughts.

"Yes. Mother's Intuition."

He looked confused, so she cleared her throat. "When you were..in the kitchen, I..took a nap, and had a dream, and in my dream there was this little girl with orange-red hair and blue eyes like yours, and she was named Talori, and she was walking and someone (I guess me) said 'Let's tell Daddy dinner's ready' and when we went into the parlor you were there, and you picked her up and tickled her.."

"You think it's a look into the future?"

"Honestly? Yes."

"Hm...well it sounds good. Do you happen to know when your mother will arrive?" Draco asked, looking somewhat nervous.

"I wish I did," she said, frowning. "She's going to die once she finds out we're going to get married.."

"MARRIED?!" A shrill voice interjected. Ginny and Draco looked towards the door (where the voice was heard) and saw a very angry Mrs. Weasley standing in the doorway.


	14. Malfoy's Don't Cry

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Malfoys Don't Cry**_

Ginny sat next to Draco on one of his green couches, across from them sat an infuriated Mrs. Molly Weasley. Neither knew how she had gotten into his room, they assumed Dumbledor had told her the password. For a long while there was silence, the young couple just stared at the older witch, who angrily stared back.

After what seemed like eons, but was actually just minutes, Mrs. Weasley spoke in a deadly whisper, "What were you thinking?"

Ginny nervously looked towards Draco as her fingers twirled her hair in knots. Her eyes were wide and large now, and she didn't know what to say.

Draco decided he would take the blow from Mrs. Weasly for Ginny, "We weren't thinking any-"

"**Exactly!** _You weren't thinking_!" Molly hissed.

"That may be so, but I _was_ thinking when I asked Ginny to marry me. I was thinking, 'I love this girl, and want to spend the rest of my life with her'. Should I have thought something different?" Draco asked angrily.

Molly looked at a loss for words for a few moments, as she watched her daughter look at Draco lovingly, who was currently glaring at Molly...

"Well, just because you love each other _now_ doesnt mean you will in a year..."

"Listen, Mrs. Weasly. I love your daughter today, and I will love her a year from now, I will love her an eternity from now. Love is not an issue. If you are worried about _money_, well I can assure you: Money is no problem. It never has been, and never will be. If you are worried about her reputation, we can hold a wedding before she begins to show. Though quite honestly, I don't care. It's up to you, Mrs. Weasley. You are, after all, her mother."

Ginny smiled and started to tear up. He was so sweet, and she could tell by the way he gulped that he was being honest and truthful, not faking just to get her mum off their back and so that he could get some later on. She wiped away a happy tear and looked at her mum, who was yet again at a loss of words. She looked around, as if wondering 'Who knew a Malfoy could _love_?'

Draco was absolutely horrified with himself, he had shown weakness, he had shown love. He was now vulnerable, Mrs. Weasley could use this to hurt him - she could take Ginny away...he was, ofcourse, being paranoid, but who could blame him? He was raised by Lucius Malfoy.

"You two will have to be married within the next five months. I will not have _anyone_ calling my Ginny a scarlet woman, or...or...a slut!" Molly said stiffly, although if you looked closely you could see she was breathing heavily and sweating, "I...I'll let you two think this over...I'll go ask Professor Dumbledor about a guest room..."

"Mum, you're STAYING!? Guest room for...what? Why aren't you leaving? There's nothing to think over. We're getting married, we're having a daughter, we're going to live happily ever after, the end, no questions asked," Ginny said, glaring at her mother. Why couldn't she just let her be happy?!

"Be that as it may, I will not have you alone during a pregnancy! I am _your mother_, Ginny. I want to be here...this is an important time in your life. Don't take this away from me..." Molly said softly.

"So..what, you're going to sit here at Hogwart's for months? Mom, I promise I'll go to the hospital wing all the time, and as soon as they tell me I'm nearing it, I'll owl you. I mean mum, it's not like I'm going to give birth right now or something," Ginny scoffed.

Mrs. Weasly sighed, "Fine, but I will be back January to help you plan."

"Plan what?"

"Your wedding of course!"

"But mum! You said five mon-"

"It takes _time_ to plan a wedding, dear."

Ginny glanced at Draco, who's face was saying 'Don't come back, please..' Molly looked a bit upset, but took a deep breath. "I'll take your silence as an 'okay, mother, I love you oh-so much and I can't wait to see you in January.' Good. I love you too, Ginerva, and I'll see you in January." She gave Ginny a giant hug and scowled at Draco, putting her hand out as if it were the worst thing she ever had to do. With another glance at the two, Molly turned around and walked out of the room.

"Well...that went well, wouldn't you say so, Red?" Draco asked, much more relaxed now that Molly was out of the room.

She smiled and stared at her ring, entranced. It was so beautiful. So simple, yet showy. Plain but glamorous.

Draco stared at Ginny, entranced by **her**, he thought he was the luckiest man on earth. Both their thoughts were interupted, however, when a tawny owl tapped impatiently on the window. Draco went up to the window and opened it, letting the owl glide in, and took the letter.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Its...a letter...from the ministry."

Ginny walked up behind him and read over his shoulder:

'_Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_We would like to inform you that your father's, Mr. Lucius Malfoy, sentence will be served earlier than planned. He will be recieving the dementor's kiss November 5th, if you would like to be present please reply as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Jerald Ford_

_Azkaban Warden'_

_---------------------_

_To: Mister Jerald Ford_

_From: Mister Draco L. Malfoy_

_Mr. Ford, I would like to witness my father recieving the kiss, I will see you on November 5th._

_- D. Malfoy_

Draco was surprised it was already November, the days had sped by like a blur. Today he would be going to watch his fathers soul be sucked out of him, and he was nervous.

"You ok?" Ginny asked, appearing out of nowhere, causing Draco to jump.

"Oh...yea, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I said I was fine!"

"Okay! Sorry! No need to get snappish!"

"I'm not...I'm sorry."

Draco gave Ginny a hug, "Its just...even though I despise the man...he was still my father, you know?"

Ginny nodded, "Want me to come with you, Draco?"

"What? No! It would be to upsetting for you, Red."

"It wouldn't be as upsetting for me. I mean, I'm your.._soon-to-be-wife_..I'm supposed to be there for you."

Draco sighed, "Do you really want too?"

"I do, I want to be with you."

"Fine...fine...we have to leave by noon..."

"Okay," she said gently. She sat on an armchair and pretended to read while silently watching Draco. He was staring out the window, up into the somewhat dark sky. It was going to rain soon, and he should close the window...

Draco finally sighed, closing the window sadly, as if by closing that window, he was closing a part of his life.

"Lets go, Gin."

"How are we going to get there?" She asked timidly.

"The ministry is sending a car over." He was already on his way out the door, Ginny running to catch up.

When they exited the castle, they saw a black car already waiting for them. The driver opened the door for Draco and Ginny, and drove off.

It seemed like they had only been driving for minutes (actually hours) when they finally reached the tall forboding fortress like prison, surrounded by water on all sides (the car could fly). Draco, for the first time, looked truly nervous.

Ginny gripped his hand and squeezed it, looking up at him, trying to calm him down. He looked away, then at the floor, then at the sky.. Was he going to cry? No, of course not. Malfoys don't cry..do they?

"Come on then" Draco said gruffly. Squaring his shoulders he marched up towards the prison doors, as if he was marching to his _own_ death.

They passed by the dementors who gaurded the front entance, both Ginny and Draco shivering at the extreme depression that washed over them when they neared the dementors.

"Here for Malfoy's Kiss?" An oily voice asked, as a greasy looking man stepped out of the shadows, "This way then. Come on."

The man, who introduced himself as chief overseer of the prison (Mr. Willoby), led them to a small stony room. With in it was an extremely large cauldron that let you view the 'kiss' room. The cauldron was set somewhat low into the ground, so you could sit in a chair and look down comfortably.

Draco and Ginny took their seats around the cauldron, slowly the viewing chamber filled with a few reporters from the Daily Prophet and Ministry Officials. Draco had managed to keep himself composed, he wouldn't let some reporter see him so upset. He stared down into the cauldron intently, as a magical voice sounded, "Mr. Lucious Malfoy: Death Eater."

Draco watched as his father was pratically yanked into the kiss room by a single guard. Soon as the gaurd had him chained into the rooms single chair, he left quickly. About five minutes afterward a dementor gliding in, even though the dementor wasn't anywhere near the group of onlookers, they still all shuddered.

Slowly, as if wanting to build suspense, the dementor lowered its hood. The crowd winced, and Lucius seemed to be having a seizure, his entire body was shaking and his eyes had rolled to the back of his head. The dementor didn't care, it lowered its sightless face to the elder Malfoy's, sucking in deeply. Dracos father began to shake more violently, as a dark light radiated from him. Finally, the dementor pulled away, and Lucius slumped down, alive physically, but dead to the world. Nothing but an empty shell, he was a being without a soul.

Ginny turned, wide eyed, to Draco. Was he as horrified as she was? She closed her eyes and covered her eyes, but the same scene kept running through her mind...

Draco looked dead to the world, simply staring at one of the stone walls, his face emotionless. The few reporters present were scribbling down the horrid event while it was still fresh in their minds. On of the ministry officials walked up to Draco, clearing his throat but recieving no reply.

"Draco has no comment at this time," Ginny answered for him, and led him outside, walking far away from the reporters to a wood-ish area with a stone bench. She sat him down on it and sat down next to him, rubbing his hand.

"That was inhumane, Red." Draco said hoarsely, "I mean...I didn't love him...he hurt me...but he was still my father..."

She hugged him and nodded. "I understand, can't they do it some other way?" she whispered, more to herself then to him. She stood up and shook a little, as if trying to shake off the Dementor's depression. "We should go back," she frowned. Draco took her hand and walked to the car, telling the driver to take them the fuck home.

---

Draco wouldn't talk. He sat on the bed, doing homework. It was to the point Ginny wanted **any** Draco back, even the rude one. Now, he was just like his father: alive, but dead to the world.

"Draco, maybe we should go to Hogsmeade.."  
"No. I have homework," he answered briskly.

"Since when do you do homework rather than break the rules with me?" She asked innocently. He looked up at her, and she gave him the famous 'look'.

Draco sighed heavily, "What do you want to do?"

"Honeydukes maybe?" Ginny suggested.

Draco hesitated, looking at Ginny and then at the bed coverlet beneath him.

"Come _on_, Draco. You know it will make you feel better!"

Draco looked at her, suddenly looking almost like his old self: Sneaky...devilish. With a small smirk, he said slowly, "I'll only go if you let me surprise you with something."

She frowned, wondering what it was he was going to 'surprise' her with. But, it was worth it: she needed the old Draco back. She nodded as he smiled.

Draco gave her a playful/evil look, as he went to a drawer and took out a length of black cloth. He wrapped it around her eyes whispering, "Can't have those green eyes of yours ruining the surprise."

She sighed. _Hey, at least he's smiling.. Or, at least I THINK he's smiling..I can't exactly see anything.._

"Don't you worry, love." Draco said as he led her out of the room. It seemed like forever (and her feet were starting to hurt) when she heard him open a door and the tinkle of a bell.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy!" Ginny heard an older woman say cheerfully.

"Hello Ms. Walters..." He paused, taking the blindfold off of his fiance, "This is Ginerva Weasley, I believe I've already told you about her..."

"Oh yes! Does she know..."

"No." Draco replied sharply, "Not yet..."

"What is it Draco?" Gin asked nervously, what the hell was going on?

"Ginny, this is Ms. Henrietta Walters, shes the owner of 'Magical Weddings Bridal Shop'. She's our...er...wedding consultant."

"You, Mr. 'I'm-such-a-badass,' got a wedding consultant? My, my, my," Ginny teased, kissing him on the cheek. "That was really sweet of you, Draco."

"I didn't do it because I'm going soft you know." Draco said snappishly, although he kissed her cheek right back.

"Oh, of course," she nodded.

The couple sat down with Ms. Walters, who showed them wedding book after book. Ginny didn't believe she had ever felt so excited, as Draco kept pointing out the most expensive things saying, "What do you think of that?" as if he was trying to tell her price didn't matter.


	15. Beyond Life

**Torn**

**A/N:** We've lost track of how far along Gin is. For the sake of the story, don't bother caring and just go with it.

**Chapter 15; **_Beyond Life_

A couple of months had passed, and the young couple were nervously anticipating Mrs. Weasly's arrival. She had flip flopped around quite a bit, saying she would come in December...no January...no december...finally december had come and gone, and Ginny had recieved a short letter from her mother which said she would be arriving within the week. Ginny was starting to show, and now using maternity clothes. She wondered how her mother would react...She and Draco had gone to see Ms. Walters every weekend since Draco had first introduced her to Ginny. She had just about every aspect of the wedding planned (which she assumed would slightly miff her mother). She could see it would be gorgeous, and really couldn't wait.

"You mother hasn't arrived yet has she?" Draco asked nervously, disrupting Ginny's thoughts.

"No," she said, twirling around the ring on her finger.

"That's not what's bugging you, is it?"

She paused. "No," she said slowly.

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm going to miss you next year. I mean..we'll be married, and we'll, like, never see each other, and I just..how am I going to raise a baby in Hogwart's? I mean..It's going to be really lonely here without you.."

Draco pondered what she ahd said for several minutes before saying slowly, "I could always get a student-teaching job here...or I could hire a tutor for you so you can study from home..."

"Or, I could go all Fred and George and just bloody quit," she smiled. "But in all seriousness.. my mum would _kill_ me if I just got a tutor and then I mean you would'nt wa--"

"You don't make it easy, do you, Red?" He joked.

"No, Not really. I'm not an optimist."

"Right, well then I'll take a job here, it'll be no big deal, I'll take care of the baby while your in class and use her to test potions on during class."

"Draco!" Ginny screeched.

"I was just kidding...I can teach one of the newer classes, like that _'Wizarding Home Ec'_"

Ginny laughed, "I can just imagine you wearing an apron, teaching the class how to bake cookies and be a good housewife.." The thought amused her, and she laughed, until.. "Ow! Oh..my gosh! Draco!"

"Ginny! What?" Draco asked worriedly, "Whats the matter?"

A big grin came across Ginny's face. "Talori just kicked," she said happily, touching her stomache.

Draco's eeys widened, and then his face split into a grin, "Was it a strong kick? I bet she'll be an athlete! World Champion quidditch player!"

"Oh shush, don't make assumptions. She might be another Hermione!" Ginny said playfully, and laughed at Draco's grimaced at the idea.

"So back to our previous conversation...I would like you to know that under no circumstances will I wear an apron, and if I do, it would be a very manly apron. Made from the finest Dragons Hide!"

"'_Manly Apron?_' Haha!" She giggled. "Sorry. Of course, I understand," she nodded, trying to hide her snickers.

"Don't laugh!" Draco replied snappishly.

"I'm not!" Ginny insisted, but soon burst into giggles. Draco scowled for a moment before stating, "If you won't stop, I'll make you."

"How haha will you hahaha do that?"

"Like this." Draco replied, kissing her hard on the mouth. Their snog session was cut short however when a disgusted Ronald said from the door, "Oh please! Spare me! Ginny, mum is here and unless you want her to see you two doing that, I suggest you bloody well stop! She's only down the hallway talking to McGonnagal."

Mere minutes later Mrs. Weasley came bustling into the room, Draco couldn't help but wonder how many people knew about his room, that old coot, Dumbledor, just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Hello Ginny! Have you been thinking about your wedding?"

"We have most of it planned mum..."

"Oh...well lovely!"

Ginny decided to make her mum all excited. "I just felt the baby kick, Mum. And we've chosen out a name.." she said, smiling.

"A name!?" Mrs. Weasly exclaimed, "Do you even know if it's a boy or a girl!? Don't you think you're acting prematurely?"

"I had a dream, mum," she said, smiling while Mrs. Weasley unfairly fumed.

"A DREAM!? What are you, Madame Lavosa?" Madame Lavosa was a very popular psychic witch, although everyone knew she made it up. She was almost as bad as Professor Trelawney..

"No mother, unlike Madame Lavosa, I actually know what I'm talking about...and I don't charge 10 galleons per 30 minutes"

Her mother scoffed. "You know what you're talking about? I highly doubt it!"

Ginny frowned and looked at Draco, who forced a smile at her mother's insanity.

"Mrs. Weasley, I think that Ginny looks into the future. If you remember, she _did _dream that Potter was going to kill himself, and-"  
"Oh, Draco! Don't mention it... A horrible loss, horrible..."

* * *

Ginny tossed and turned in her sleep. After a long day of talking (and bickering) with her mother, it was nice to sleep....

_"Hello, Gin," Harry smiled. Ginny hugged Harry tightly._

_"Hi, Harry," she said. "How is everything...well, you know.."_

_"I know what you mean," he laughed. "It's fine. I'm with my mom and dad and Sirius! It's so great to be with my family. Just today mum, Sirius, Dad, and I went to the movies! It was amazing."_

_Ginny giggled. "I'm so happy everything is okay!"_

_He suddenly turned serious. "Good luck, Gin."_

_"With what, Harry?"_

_"You'll see." _With a kiss on the cheek, he dissapeered, and she woke up with a pain in her stomache.

"Oh, Merlin!"

Draco snapped up out of his light sleep.

"What is it Ginny?" He asked groggily, stifling a yawn.

**"My..my...sto--OW!" **Ginny whined, holding her stomache. She tossed her blankets off and twisted, her eyes fluttering in pain.

Draco sucked in a deep breath, unsure for a moment of what to do. Then, worry replacing the tiredness, he gathered Ginny up in his arms, glad he was still able to carry her despite the...slight...weight gain. Holding her closely, he jogged lightly towards the hospital wing, hoping Madame Pomferey would be awake.

He backed into the infirmery, Ginny moaning in his arms, tears forming in her eyes.

"Madame Pomfery?" Draco barked, awakening several patients. A very frazzled Pomfery came out through a door, her hair in curlers.

"What is it, Mr. Malfoy?" She hissed, not yet spotting Ginny in the dark.

Draco moved into the light that gleamed from the window and Madame Pomfrey gasped at Ginny, who was writhing in his arms. She picked her up and moved her over to the bed and slapped Draco's hands away when he tried to touch her, hissing "_Don't_!"

"But, Mad-"

"This is YOUR fault, Mr. Malfoy! Just sit and be quiet!"

Draco glared at her. "MY fault? Excuse me, don't you think Ginny had a bit to do with her current _situation_?"

"It takes two to tango, Mr. Malfoy." She responded dryly, ignoring his glares as she tended to Ginny.

"Well?" Draco snapped, "Whats wrong?"

"The baby...we need to get the baby out or they will both die."

_Die?_ Draco thought, his world seeming to crash down around him. Everything went in slow motion for him as he watched the nurse send an emergency dispatch to St. Mungos.

"But...why?!" He asked, furious.

"The baby is premature, unless you think it's normal for a girl to have a baby when it's only been six months?"

The emergency witches arrived and they put Ginny on a stretcher, carrying her off; Draco following close behind.

-----

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Ginny awoke with a start as the 'beeping' of a muggle device she was hooked up to continued to 'beep...beep...beep.' She looked around and saw Draco in an armchair, dozing off with a magazine on his lap. She smiled and, deciding not to wake him, pressed the "Call A Helper" button.

"Oh, you're awake! Wonderful, wonderful! We have some questions to ask you, one really important one: Do you want an abortion?"

Ginny looked flabbergasted. "An aborwhat?"

"An abortion," the witch stated. "It's a muggle '_treatment_'. When the baby or mother is sick, the mother can decide to have an abortion...The baby, well...dies."

"TALORI WILL NOT DIE!" Ginny said, as the 'beeping' of the machine started growing faster. "She's not supposed to! She's supposed to grow up! She won't-"

"-Calm down, Ms. Weasley -"

"- SHE'S NOT GOING TO BE ABOATED! -"

_Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep._

"Ms. Weasley, please calm down, it is not safe for you to act like this."

Ginny couldn't speak, or catch her breath, for that matter.

_BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep_

Neither of the women had noticed that Draco had woken up, until he reached for Ginny's hand.

"Red?...Gin?" His eyes were wide with worry as he watched her breath in deep gasps.

The mediwitch stuck her head out the door, calling to the doctors and nurses nearby.

"What happened?" An older, graying wizard said, putting gloves on his hands.

"She was yelling about an abortion," she said, looking at Ginny. "She was saying how she wanted it."

Draco stood up, his face now filled with rage, "You pathetic little wench! You heard her say she didn't want one! **That's** why she was yelling! She didn't want our daughter to be killed." He yelled, before saying something that made him sound much like his father, "Have you any idea who I am? No? You'll soon find out, shortly before you get fired. Prejudiced Bitch."

"Mr. Malfoy -" The wizard said before changing his mind, and ignoring him. Focusing his attention on Ginny instead.

"She might... Mr. Malfoy, please leave the room."

"I'm not going to leave her. Just fucking ignore me, 'Cause I'm not going anywhere."

The wizard opened his mouth to speak, then closed it and shrugged. This was Lucius Malfoy's son, why take the risk?

"Fine, stay, but keep out of my way."

A string of doctors filed in, as well as a surgeon. Putting Ginny under a light anisthetic, they began their work. The doctors seemed to purposely block his view of his fiance.

"Ow!!!" Ginny screamed once she had semi-caught her breath. "Damn it! Oh, merlOWWWWWW!!"

A mediwitch was chanting a spell that would help Ginny breath easier as another handed Draco a cool, damp cloth, muttering something about making himself useful.

He awkwardly patted Ginny's head, who was sweaty and about as red as Ron was during his first kiss.

"Will she be okay?" Ginny asked.

"Who?" A mediwitch replied curiously.

"Talori. Duh?"

"Oh. Well," The mediwitch said, pursing her lips, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"That's all you have to say?! What's going o-OOWWWWW!!! Gods! This is bloody hell!"

"Just keep focused on the dream you had of her, Gin." Draco said, keeping his voice masked. If Gin had been really listening, she would have been the only one to detect the hint of nervousness.

She closed her eyes and imagined Talori. She was running in a yard, chasing a black, shaggy dog. But...something was wrong... Harry was there, laughing, along with...

"Oh my gods..." Ginny said tearfully. "She...She..."

Their were bright, almost unbearable lights all around her, and she saw her grandmother reach out and give Talori a big hug. Her grandmother had been dead for years, what did this all mean?

She didn't hear or see the doctors around her, rushing the limp body of a baby to the ER. As they ran, clearing her air passages, attempting to get air into her lungs...begging for the faintest cry of life.

"No!" Ginny cried. "No!! She wasn't...I...This is what I get for not killing her? Having her die anyway?!"

She heard someone shout over the fog clouding her mind, what they actually said she didn't really know. Though soon she felt the prick of a needle in her arm, soon she was put into a dreamless slumber.


	16. Awakening To A Baby's Cry

Ginny woke up in her mother's bed, feeling the prickles of the rough blanket she was wrapped up in. Holding her stomache, she remembered all that happened and let out a small cry.

"Gin! You're awake!" A voice said loudly from the door. Ginny glanced at her brother mournfully, not much in the mood for him.

"Where's Draco?" She said quietly, her voice weak...broken.

"In the living room with mom and dad and-"

"Tell him I need him"

Without replying, Ron went to fetch Draco. She closed her eyes, waiting. She heard the door open, and...a baby cry.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at a small, timid baby in Draco's arms, who's tiny hairs were red and who's tiny eyes were blue.

"Talori..." she whispered as she held the baby in her arms. Talori's little hands immediatly reached up and grabbed Ginny's hair and put it in her mouth. Ginny laughed and kissed Talori on her head, then looked up at Draco.

"Thank-you for making me a mother," she whispered.

_I never thought I'd hear you say that, Red._ "Thank-you for making me a father," he replied outloud.

Draco's soft, gentle expression soon turned into a smirk, "Did you know your father is out looking for a Ministry Official so he can get us a marriage license?"

"He is? Oh!" She could not handle the happiness that all this made her. "I can't believe this really is happening..."

* * *

"Talori, go get your dad and tell him dinner is ready."

"Okay, mommy," the little girl said, running into the living room. Draco sat in his chair, reading the newspaper, and was attacked by a little girl with red hair.

Ginny sighed and smiledat Snuffles the Second. She ran and got Talori and Snuffles, then saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"H-Harry?"

"Talori is wonderful, Gin," the spirit said. "Keep in mind I'm always watching over her." Ginny smiled and nodded and the image was gone.

"Talori, there's someone to see you," Draco called as his mother, Talori's grandmother, ran to the yard and hugged her. His mother was a whole different person now that Lucius was gone; loving, kind, happy.

They all went into the kitchen and started their meal.

"Oh, how wonderful, how very wonderful indeed!" Larry cried, wiping away imaginary tears with his plug. "Oh, _Harold_, not in front of the children!"

**_Fin_**

A/N: Please review so we can know what you think, we love you all!

-_Liz_& **Mag**


End file.
